


Loving Elsa Counting The Ways

by Okaamichin14



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cute, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Love, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has always been in love with her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The shy embodiment of an angel, that Anna has grown to love has been to shy to Anna's gestures of love. But nothing will stop the feisty princess, from showing Elsa the many ways that Anna loves her. Rendering her speechless, is merely bonus. Continuation of 50 Simple Rules one shot series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's me Okaami-chin from Fanfiction. net. I decided to move some of my Frozen works over here, so that more people can have access in seeing this. 
> 
> I decided to make this particular one-shot series all about the different numbered scenarios that these girls will get into :D You'll see what I mean! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Cue: Anna being her usually saucy and smooth self and a very silent Elsa.
> 
> TEXT: Anna's listed rules and ways for loving Elsa.

Summary: Elsa had a habit of playing with her hands when ever she was around Anna. Anna discovers the sensitivity of Elsa's hands and revels in the many ways she worships the very being that expelled magic at her finger tips.

* * *

**Loving Elsa**

**Through Her Hands in 4 Ways**

* * *

Anna in her defense claimed that it started off very innocent, but Elsa always jested that Anna loved exploiting it.

The feisty red-head discovered this little secret, when they were cuddling on one of the lounge chairs that was in Elsa's study. Elsa was long asleep from a day's worth of stress from running the affairs of Arendelle, and Anna was playing with Elsa's fingers to curb her curiosity. You see, Elsa had a particular habit of hiding her hands from Anna. During their 13 year separation, the one thing that Elsa hid the most, was not her eyes filled with shame and regret, it was her hands. It was always tucked away in the folds of her dress, or it was hidden by those damn infernal gloves that Anna grew to hate.

As a child, she assumed that it was because Elsa was a bit of a clean freak, and it was sort of true. Elsa hated messes and kept her castle, office and her kingdom the pinnacle of cleanliness. But that was not it

Nor was her assumption that it was from the lingering guilt of hurting Anna with her hands. Anna proved that Elsa's hands were magical...in more ways in one. And the shy blonde was happy to show that to her, through snowman and orgasms galore.

She simply adored Elsa's hands. Long, slender, well kept, and so smooth. Anna's own finger tips traced the tips of her sister's hands and loved the silky feeling that she felt.

But what she didn't expect was to hear Elsa's sleeping form give off a low hum of pleasure. She was puzzled on why Elsa's body jerked at the slow rub that she gave the finger. But when Elsa's body undulated and quaked, a pleased smile laced Anna's face.

It was then...Anna had a plan.

To show Elsa the different ways to show feelings for Elsa through her hands and fingertips. She wouldn't want to miss out on opportunity to make Elsa blush and be rendered speechless.

* * *

**1) Kissing Her Fingernail- Respect**

Elsa was puzzled when she couldn't find her sister, in the swarm of people that covered the ball room from wall to wall. But she had to shake her head in resignation, laughing quietly to herself. Anna wasn't one to be on time for events like these. She knew that Anna would rather make raids to the kitchen to bug Gerda for the chocolate that should be served to the guests.

Assuming that Anna was doing just that, Elsa forced it upon herself to entertain the guests that covered the dance floors. Following the Great Thaw, the routine still stayed marginally the same. Guests were to greet the Queen, try to offer the Queen her first dance of the night. But Elsa always felt the need to decline.

She didn't want to dance. Her fear of freezing them since freezing Anna worried her, and she didn't want to put that burden on her dance partner. She curtsied as she denied another suitor a chance to dance with her, and she could feel longing covering her. The blonde wasn't so fond on crowds either, she wished Anna was around to keep her company and also protect her from any unwanted attraction. Since the 50 rules were enacted, it was enough to keep men at a fair distance, but it didn't stem the loneliness that she felt still without the Princess rambunctious energy.

Where was Anna?

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa turned at the sound of Anna's voice, but found her voice be reduced to near whimpers. With her hand out, Anna was dressed in a well fitted suit, with a dark minted green dress coat covering her chest, and medals sported across her right breast. The crest of Arendelle proud and visible on Anna's bicep, the wolf, gave Anna a very resonating proud and confident aura that demanded the room's attention, even the Queen's. Her own very red-hair pulled back to a long pony tail, that showed the growth in Anna's now slender face now showing maturity in her features, and her disarming smile was enough to make Elsa heart race. Who knew that Anna could put any men to shame in that suit?

Elsa could feel her hands quake at the need to grab Anna by her lapels and drive her lips to her own. She tried to restrain herself by smiling at her younger sister fondly playing along with Anna's bravado.

But what she didn't expect Anna to come to the ball, effectively capturing the attention of everyone in the ballroom by dressing as a man; the people who were staring, were looking on with interest at the Queen's response.

"I am Princess Anna of Arendelle." Ana said trying not to break in to giggles, she wanted to look dignified in front of her sister. Elsa nodded numbly as she mumbled a slow reply.

What floored her more was seeing Anna bent down on one knee, taking Elsa's hand gingerly, waiting for her to pull away. When Elsa's shaky hands didn't pull away, Anna lifted Elsa's left ring fingernail, and kissed it lightly.

The sensation of the kiss was enough to send the Queen to subspace. Elsa felt her who face flush, and all the men in the room gasped. Anna smirked and looked at Elsa with cool smile, "May I have the honor of having the Queen's first dance?"

_**Asking was always polite. Elsa deserves respect and I'll be damned if no one shows her the same respect as I will.** _

* * *

**2) Inner Wrist - Affection**

Anna knew that Elsa wasn't really comfortable with forms of affection. Elsa tend to curl in on herself when it was offered, she always had to be the one to initiate it. the red-head thought it was silly, and tried to urge her sister to relax and give in to the emotions that was inside her.

But Anna pouted when Elsa shook her head, and gave a rueful smile as she explained why it was hard for her to receive affection.

She was so scared of showing affection, but it nearly killed Anna that fateful night. No matter how many protests that left the Princess's mouth, Elsa had to shut the conversation early. It scared Elsa enough, and Anna conceded when she realized that scaring Anna with too much attention and love will make her stray away from her.

And that's the last thing she wanted.

And so here she was, laying on the lounge chairs glaring at Joan, who still giving little to no advice. "Joan, what am I suppose to do?!"

She threw an arm over her eyes and sighed, feeling dread seep into her veins, "I want to show her how much I care but I'm not really sure how." Unexpected hugs and kisses only made Elsa more agitated and less relaxed than they were intended to be. Her walls were still up, and its still taking time for Elsa to let go completely under the safety of Anna's urging. Materialistic gifts didn't feel right because Anna wanted to show Elsa something real that was not easily attainable by any means.

Anna tried to rack her brain for more ideas, but was feeling stumped. She was never for one who did all the thoughtful things. That was Elsa's domain and her best quality. It was because she was so thoughtful, Anna thought it was only fair to do the same, but her constant energy and her bubbly energy was enough to make Elsa nervous around Anna in the best of ways. She was aware that Elsa loved how her personality was enough to brighten her even most gloomiest days.

Elsa built her snowman that can walk and talk.

Elsa always left love notes to Anna when she leaves for her study and couldn't play outside.

Elsa at the rarest of times, would cook Anna her favorite meal. Chocolate pancakes.

Those were some pretty big shoes to fill in terms of thoughtfulness, Anna thought sadly. But if I do anything extravagant, she gets really...Hm starting small might be better?

As she started to get deep in her thoughts, her body mindlessly began to roam the castle halls, trying to think of a way to show Elsa a way to love her without scaring her off, but a way to keep Elsa grounded and feel comfortable to go at her own pace. By the time she felt close to reaching teh answer, she bumped in to the one person that continues to plague her thoughts in the best of ways. Elsa herself.

"Anna? What are you doing out this late?" Elsa asked in her typical soft tone, "It's nearly midnight."

Anna snapped out of her reverie to look upon Elsa, and the worry that laced her face. And then it hit her. Big gestures won't get no where...but maybe this will. She lifted Elsa's pale hand, and turned it over, looking at Elsa sheepishly. "Let me..."

The shy regal leader hitched a breath, when she felt something ghost across her inner wrist, and it made her shiver at the warmth she felt. A pair of lips skimmed the skin, leaving a slow flutter on her skin. Elsa's heart raced at the feeling, and it made her heart swoon at the sweet gesture.

She made a promise to herself to let Anna in more at this very moment.

"I love you Elsa," Anna told her softly, her lips barely and inch away from the skin before laying another kiss there. "I know you're scared sometimes...but it doesn't matter, I'll show you my love this way every day, to prove I'll be here for you, always."

Elsa's lips quirked into a very loving smile as happy tears streamed down her face, "I love you too."

_**Showing affection is never a bad thing. It may make her nervous in receiving because's naturally shy and would want to be the one to initiate, but Elsa been denied affection for 13 years. Start small...but let's be clear here, I will be the one to give this to her everyday.** _

* * *

**3) Back of Her Hand - Praise**

When Elsa successfully defrosted the fjords with her powers, the people celebrated this moment by filling the castle courtyard with cheers echoing across the castle walls. It was a very stunning moment indeed. Love will thaw, who would've thought?

"Elsa you did it!"

Anna out of impulse, lifted both of Elsa's hands and kissed the backs of her hands soundly, before running dragging Elsa behind her to build more snowman with the people of Arendelle.

Elsa thought nothing about it, and let herself be dragged.

When Elsa worked till she was sick, trying to find ways to provide Arendelle some food and goods since cutting of ties with the Duke Of Weasel ton, Anna was always at her side, cheering her on and coaxing her body back to full health, but not without kissing the backs of her hands as she comforted her sister.

The blonde still couldn't help but smile at the gesture, she simply though it was Anna being simply Anna.

When Elsa single-handedly protected Arendelle from a fleet of rampaging pirates who threatened to attack the small kingdom by encasing the kingdom in a block of ice that lasted a week, driving off the pirate at the sheer strength of ice. Anna continued to be at her side and gave Elsa an encouraging smile.

When she felt her hand being lifted, she turned to Anna with confusion, "Why do you always kiss the backs of my hands?"

Anna winked at her, and kissed them anyways, "I'm proud of you for everything you've done for me and our country."

_**Elsa works too hard. She's been working tirelessly to make our country run smoothly, many nights spent working non-stop sometimes till she's sick. I will continue to show her praise for everything she has done for me and our people for as long as she is my Queen. We all should be proud that we have someone as hardworking as Elsa to run our country...** _

* * *

**3) Palms - Admiration**

Anna had to bite down the bitterness that was covering her features. Her nose and mouth was curved in to a snarl as another suitor tried to win Elsa's heart over and managed to make Elsa giggle. It didn't sit well with the young princess, she didn't like sharing her sister. As much as she wanted to tell the Prince of Remington to back of what's hers, she didn't want to make political problems for her sister.

But she didn't want to share... It's not fair.

But Elsa always assured that she wouldn't married, seeing as herself as independent and that she didn't need a man to run a country by her side being capable of doing it herself. And that's what made Anna smiled in pride. Elsa was a strong woman, she could do anything.

So why worry?

It was simple really. Elsa was simply gorgeous, her blonde hair was envious, as women in the kingdom prattled on and on about how they wished they had Elsa's hair. Or how Elsa's hips were tantalizing, it was enough to make Anna writhe in the sheets at the pure frustration from the teasing she received. but it was more than just feelings of want and jealousy from women and men alike. Or how she can run a country with a firm but gentle hand. She was never a cruel leader, but she was fair and firm when the time calls for it.

How can she not be perfect?!

She was simply beautiful and carried the pinnacle of grace. She made jaws drop, she made hearts melt like water, she stole breathes, and stole words from lips.

Anna had to swallow the truth, she admire her sister for her beauty and overall charisma. It would be a shame if she didn't show her admiration as people should for a Queen. They shouldn't look at her like a being for their dirty fascination, she should be looked upon reverently as if God sculpted Elsa in his image.

And it was enough for Anna to start making her mark in Elsa's life. She didn't want to give her sister away to some ass-hat that probably won't treat her right.

So while she passed her sister, Anna's hand reached out and grabbed her sister's hand lightly, and gave her palms a quick kiss, before skipping off leaving Elsa speechless and baffled.

_**Her beauty is unmatched by any maiden here. I can never look away from her beauty and grace and her charisma. I am blessed to be in her presence. I will always admire her beauty from any distance, and from these kisses, I will forever.** _

* * *

**4) Fingertip - Love and Lust**

Anna spent her time kissing and licking her sister's finger tips, loving how the blonde was arching and whimpering at the feel of Anna ruining her. There they laid in bed, with their clothes strewn across the floor, and their hairs loose from their braids. It initially started with Anna at the bottom, but these days, Elsa has been under the control and the mouth of Anna of Arendelle.

She cursed at the ceiling of how good it felt for Anna to be worshiping her from head to toe, but taking her sweet time with her fingers. The heat of Anna's tongue and lips against her cool finger was enough to leave Elsa's quivering and moaning her name in a chant.

After the technical wear and tear from writing papers all day, from drumming her fingers across the desk when she encountered a tricky document, to letting snow and frozen fractals encase the castle letting the crowds enjoy the snow in the middle of the summer, Elsa didn't know how much strain she had put her hands through everyday. And now despite the lust that was growing inside of her, straight to her very core, she felt the love and care that Anna placed with each and every kiss. No inch of her hand and fingers was left unkissed or untouched. And it didn't matter of they didn't make love tonight. Elsa thought, sighing as Anna continued her minstrations.

She was happy where she was right now. There was no work to do, no people to please, no Olaf or Kristoff to bother them.

It was just merely the two of them.

When the teasing minx pulled away from her fingertips, Anna mumbled how much she loved her fingers, how long it was, and gave Elsa a saucy wink. It made Elsa bite her lips in anticpation, as she weakly moaned, "Anna...What-"

"I love you Elsa...you're fingers should be a sin." Anna growled lightly, nipping at the skin, before feeling her lips curl into a smile,"And love...this is only the beginning."

Her head moved away from her fingers, before travelling slowly down her body, making Elsa gasp her name in to the middle of the night.

_**Her fingertips deserved to be worshiped, she has shown my pleasure from these infernal fingers. Id be damned if I don't show her the same. These fingers will be the death of me literally and figuratively. These kisses will show her that I am and will be utterly devoted for her worshiping every part of her. Her smile, her personality, her body and most of all her hands, that showed me love and magic for 18 years.** _


	2. Through Her Embrace in 5 Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!~ I iz back!  
> Another chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy!  
> Any other suggestions for the next one-shot chapter, let me know!  
> TEXT: Anna's listed rules and ways for loving Elsa.

**Through Her Embrace in 5 Ways**

* * *

**One Armed Embrace: Chaste Affection**

"Watch ya doing?" Anna practically yelled at her ear. Elsa winced when the loud voice, made her eardrums ring. She gave a glare to Anna who looked back at her sheepishly. Seriously...Its like Anna was 5 again, when she constantly woke Elsa up just to build snowman. Surely Anna had a perfectly good reason in bothering her today.

Elsa rolled her eyes and used her hands to push Anna's face away, "Working, is what I'm doing. Why aren't you messing around with Kristoff outside."

Anna whined, her braids flipping and twirling, as her hands were raised up in exasperation, "He's working and I'm bored! Entertain me!"

Elsa groaned, letting her head drop to her hands, rubbing her temples. Sighing when she looked up, she wasn't ready for Anna's weight to suddenly flop to her lap, forcing her to wheeze at the weight. When Anna settled in her lap, much like they do when they were kids, Anna surveyed the desks with her curious eyes.

Papers, papers, and hey look more stacks of papers?"

"What about Olaf?" Elsa asked, as she shifted in position, snaking her arm around Anna's waist so she wouldn't fall off. She peered over Anna's shoulders as she tried to read a treaty that was sent to her from the Irish Isles.

"He's with Sven and Sven is somewhere with Kristoff." She replied with irate tone. "The one time I need Olaf, he's not here!"

Even though she loved it when Anna rambled and ranted about her day, she really needed to get to work, otherwise she wouldn't be able to get done at all. She rubbed her sister's arm to console her, but look to her with a small smile.

"Anna, I do have to work."

Anna pouted, then puffed her cheeks in indignation. But realized she was keeping Elsa from finishing her work. She looked down shyly on her, loving that she was a bit taller than Elsa in this position. "Can I watch you work?"

Elsa smiled and couldn't say no, "If you stay quiet, and promise to keep your hands to yourself."

Anna used her left hand to wrap around Elsa's waist in a one armed hug snuggling close , "Can this work?"

"Definitely."

**You don't have to constantly pester the Queen just to spend time with her. A day of silence is more than enough, to admire her beauty and grace that comes off with every fiber of her being.**

**-Princess Anna of Arendelle**

* * *

**Behind the Waist: Sheltering Her**

It never occurred to Anna how strong her sister was for her. That she would never show a sliver of weakness and pain because she thought she had to be she had to be the strong one for the both of them.

But what Elsa didn't know was how much it hurts Anna to see her keeping a lot of pain on the inside.

Like that one time, Elsa and Anna were skating along the hallways, and while they were gliding, Anna smashed in a group of armor, the thick metal helmet tumbling down on her head. Anna received a small concussion, leaving her bed-ridden for days. Even though she was scolded vehemently by her parents, Elsa couldn't eve face herself in the mirror the past days. It was the first time that Elsa saw herself as something dangerous. And unworthy of being a sister. Elsa then couldn't look at Anna for days after, thinking it was her fault and it was her irresponsibility that caused it.

Anna at five years old, didn't see the problem in Elsa's mind. She thought it was merely an accident, and still called for her sister so that they can play dolls in her bed.

But Elsa didn't turn up. And she wouldn't again for another 13 years.

Or that one time that Anna almost fell down the mountain while they were skiing after the Great Thaw. Elsa's fear for heights made the ice slippier than on most days, but Anna paid no mind to it, being the dare devil that she was. She insisted that they would be okay, and Elsa believed her...that was until her mind got the better of her.

On a downward slope, Elsa breathing picked up and she accidentally caused a cavern to collapse, which Anna started to lose her footing. She would've have fallen but luckily with all her days hanging out with Kristoff, she was able to grab hold the nearest pine tree and hanged on for dear life. Elsa's heart seized tightly, as she screamed for Anna's name.

But even when they both somehow got to solid ground, Anna insisted that she had a good time. It didn't stop the ache in Elsa's heart though.

Her ice powers were dangerous, and Elsa hated herself for it because it almost always hurts Anna. No amount of control, or practice wasn't going to change that. Something was going to happen one day, and it was only a matter of time before the blonde realizes that she will hurt her for the past couple of months, Elsa has been walking around Anna like a piece of glass, she was afraid, deathly afraid.

Anna was being supportive though, telling her that she had nothing to be afraid of.

If only Anna really knew.

When Anna walked in on Elsa one night, while the blonde was in the old throne room, which had pictures of her parents, did she realize that there was something seriously disturbing the young blonde. It was a private moment, the blonde started to confess everything she was feeling to the empty portrait of the King and the Queen. Her heart ached when she saw Elsa collapse on her knees, her face buried in her hands, sobbing for her parents to forgive her.

Anna didn't know what in the world Elsa had to seek forgiveness for, until she realized it. The painful discovery that Anna found...was that Elsa thought that she had killed her parents the night their ship sank.

Anna thought it was crazy, it's merely coincidence. Elsa's stormy emotions had nothing to do with it. Anna insisted in her mind. but the crestfallen defeated look on her sister's face was enough to show that Elsa was sure of it.

Elsa couldn't grieve, because she thought it was her fault

That she couldn't give Anna the family she wanted, because of the death of their parents

And Anna wanted to slap herself when she utter the one thing that she thought she would never say to her sister, "You don't get to feel sorry for yourself! I BURIED OUR PARENTS _ALONE_  ELSA! AND YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

When Elsa's eyes widened and tears were tumbling down her cheeks. She pulled up her dress and ran from the room, leaving a loud bang as the doors were slammed shut, barricaded with ice. The temperature of the castle jumped, as numerous of servants and maids looked away sheepishly away from the Princess whose hands were clapped over her mouth in shock.

It wasn't till the late night that Elsa didn't leave the room, that Anna got worried.

She trudged up to see the ice around the door finally melting away. She peered into the door to see Elsa on her hands and knees, much like how she was before Hans struck her months before. Except the shakes in her shoulders were pronounced, and her voice hoarse from the sobs that were still trembling from her lips.

She hadn't stopped crying...Anna couldn't hold her anger anymore. Seeing her sister suffering. It was more than enough to stop.

Elsa thought by pushing her away, her younger precious sister would be safe from her. She thought that she had killed her, she thought that she had killed her parents. How can she go on in life knowing that she could always hurt her at every turn.

That was too much guilt to bear for one person.

Anna gingerly, wrapped arms around her waist, but Elsa started to struggle and fight back, muttering, "No no no no stay away from me!"

Anna gripped tighter, but not enough to hurt her, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll hurt you…"Elsa whispered brokenly, her body limp against hers, too hurt to fight back...

Anna didn't say anything but held her close to her chest.

"It doesn't matter know." Anna whispered in her hair, "I shouldn't have said that. I promised myself that I wouldn't hold that against you. You've done nothing wrong."

"Anna..."

Ana kissed her sister's head softly, not realizing her own tears were trailing down her cheeks. "I won't let you go, not again. I don't want to lose you ever."

And Anna didn't after that. She never let her go again.

**Even the strongest of hearts crack with pain, Elsa is no exception. When she feels like there's no way to run, hold her. It keeps her here in the world where those who love her are waiting for her. Her icy soul will be soothed. Through this, this embrace, help her ease her burdens for she had been keeping them in for so long.**

**-Princess Anna of Arendelle**

* * *

**Hands At Her Waist Tightly At Night: Desire**

Anna mouth gaped open, when she sat at the headboard of the bed, watching Elsa slowly dissolve her ice dress, with a teasing smirk on her lips

She gulped when Elsa walked-no...sauntered over to Anna with a slow crawl. Her core throbbed with want at the sight of white porcelain skin that bared no imperfection, pert breasts that fit perfectly in her hands, swinging back and forth, tempting Anna to nip at them. Not to mention, long luxurious blonde hair that made Anna want to run her finger through her hair forever.

But before Elsa could drown Anna in heated kisses, Anna stopped her, by looking at Elsa with an affectionate smile.

"What's wrong Anna?" Elsa said almost self-consciously, about ready to cover up her naked form. The girl under her shushed her while the red-head pulled herself up so she can snake her hands around her waist and gripped tightly, gyrating Elsa's hips toward her own, "Damn woman...teasing me during your meetings with that piece of cloth you call a dress.

Elsa rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Its just for you Anna, I was this close to melting it with your heated stares."

She received a harsh bite against the small of her ribs at the jab with a muffled, "Don't you dare show off what's mine."

**Well this was a bit self explanatory.**

**-Princess Anna of Arendelle**

* * *

**Around Her Shoulder: Possesive**

She glared at Duke of Remmington, convoy of the British King, who was now looking at Elsa like she was some object.

And that pissed her off more than anything. What pissed her off even more was that Elsa didn't seem to notice, or care to notice. How she didn't brush off his touches, or how he stepped a little bit closer within her personal space. The feisty girl would've expected Elsa to freeze him right then and there. But with Elsa's strong will and control, she knew better than let her powers take over like it did months ago.

Anna almost hated Elsa's polite nature. She didn't want to cause any conflicts just because one Duke couldn't keep in his pants. Its so polite it almost hurts, as Elsa placated his "affections" for her.

When the Duke tried to steal a kiss, Anna growled, and straightened her shoulder, and strode toward the pair. "I will kill him if that's the last thing I do!"

The Duke of Remmington was in the middle of one of his many bragging stories on how he captured the biggest hunt of October, before he was interrupted by a slight, "ahem."

Elsa blinked her surprise to see Anna looking at her with a certain gaze, it made her gulp. Her lithe hand waved a servant over to hand her a goblet of wine to take the edge off. Anna's stares always did something to her, and right now she could feel the heat in her cheeks as she tried to keep her attention to the both of them.

"Ahem, Duke, I'm sure you've met my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle." She almost stuttered out, and used her free hand to bring the girl closer to her.

The Duke gave a curt nod, but was nonetheless polite,"I have. She's quite the lovely girl."

Elsa smiled warmly at her, only looking at her, "She is."

Anna's heart fluttered, her sister truly loves her. That's the difference that mattered. Elsa loves Anna, not Remmington. And Anna loves Elsa and not Remmington.

Its the similarities that count.

Anna rose to her full height, and from Elsa's back, she looped an arm across her shoulder, and rested her head on top of Elsa's shoulder, glaring at the Duke. She grinned in to her shoulder, when she felt Elsa tremble visibly. She could hear her heart beat escalate, and the warmth that was building up against her cool skin.

"Only I have this effect on you," she whispered hotly in her ear, and she was pretty sure that the Duke could hear them. But Elsa was too busy, trying to formulate a reply.

The duke cleared his throat, a jealous glare gleaming in his eyes,"Ahem, Princess, if you'll excuse us, I would like to continue telling the Queen-"

"That you stare at her like a piece of meat. Or that you have no respect for her at all."

"Anna-"

"Wretched brat!"

Anna growled loudly, "Stay away from my sister. Unless-"

The Duke realized that he was no match for the girl, and backed away slowly not without giving them both a bow, and muttering apologies.

When he walked away, Anna said loudly, "I expect an apology from the British Isles no later than a month for your behavior."

"Yes mi'lady..."

When Elsa regained her bearings, she was whirled around by Anna who gave her a proud grin. Elsa was about to reprimand Anna, but felt a kiss to her cheek effectively making her speechless again, "Say thank you Anna."

Elsa giggled at last, giving her sister a small pat on the head, "Thank you for keeping me safe."

Anna smiled brightly, if only Elsa knew.

**Let's keep this rule short and simple. Never ever any circumstances let Elsa be the object of any man/women's desire. She deserves to be cherished like she is loved. Not like she's - - Ahem, I'm getting off track. Just keep her away from douchebags. See Hans and Remmington down below. Keep her by your side, and if she ever suspects its because you're jealous, just smile and wave. Or you can kiss her. But let's face it, that job is only meant for me, Princess Anna of Arendelle.**

* * *

**Hugging Her Arm: Support**

"Anna, I dont think I can do this." Elsa whimpered, her face getting whiter (can it get whiter?) with every passing moment. Her heart rate was escalating to higher rates, and she was pretty sure it wasn't because they were thousands of feet above sea-level. It was because for some damn reason, Anna was able to convice to do something that she thought she would never do.

"Oh sure you can!" Anna called out from behind her, giving Elsa a soft peck on the cheek.

"But- but but this is far too much." She stammered, as she tried to tell Anna that she won't do it.

Anna giggled, "Silly no its not!"

Elsa whimpered in fear, as she look toward the sun asking teh gods to give her strength on this journey.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!"

"Anna!"

She was deathly nervous about what she was going to do. That's right, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle was going to bungee jump. After Anna explained that she had a great time jumping off cliffs with Kristoff ever since Marshmallow chased them, she insisted that her sister would give it a go.

But Elsa was deathly afraid of heights. The irony of it all. Elsa the Snow Queen was able to build a ice castle in a mountain about the same altitude as this cliff, and now was the time for her to be scared? the idea was enough to send Anna in a fit of giggles.

And that's what made it cute. Elsa all scared and cute like. But she wouldn't tease her that much.

"Awh if you don't want to, its okay!" Anna said softly, hugging her arm, "I just wanted to help you get over your fear."

Elsa smiled ruefully, and she could feel her heart rate settling just a bit. "And you thought this was the way to do it!"

"Well jumping into it literally means that you're taking a leap of faith."

Anna's grip on Elsa's arm never ceased, when Elsa gave a slow nod, gulping loudly as they creeped over the edge together.

"We wont' fall right?" Elsa questioned feeling her heart drop once more as she saw the distance of the ground between them and the cliff.

Anna scoffed and waved her one free out motioning toward the floor, "There's 20 feet of fresh powder down there, it'll be like landing on a pillow…hopefully!"

"One!"

"Wait what?! Anna no!"

"Two!"

"Ann-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The two fell forward, with Elsa's screams echoing as they fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns?  
> Let me know :D
> 
> -Okaami-chin~


	3. Through Dances in 6 Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know, if you have ideas dont be afraid of letting me know what scenarios do you what Anna to undergo :D I'm really open to suggestions!
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta StormCloud7395, for helping me out with all my shoddy mistakes and dealing with my demanding schedule to get stuff done :D You rock!
> 
> WARNING: This goes against the canon Anna's love for dancing. Well sorta.
> 
> Cue: Saucy Anna and a very timid Elsa.

**Loving Elsa**

**Through Dances in 6 Ways.**

* * *

**Finding the Right Dance Partner: Compromise**

Anna hated dancing. Like, seriously, seriously hated dancing. She didn't like the restrictive dresses, the heels, the twirls that made her hurl, or the douchebag partners that could step on her feet. It was just never quite her style really. Even when she was but a young child, Anna wanted nothing more to ditch her dancing shoes, and take up arms and play soldier with Joan.

When she was questioned by her mother and father on swordsmanship, Anna would stamp her feet, her hands at her waist saying hotly,"Joan is a warrior! Not a dancer!"

And now years later, her conviction against dancing had not changed, until the moment Anna had saw her sister dancing with her instructor, Kai.

Despite all the fumbles, and the half-missed steps that she made. Anna thought she was beautiful. It only added to Elsa's natural grace and beauty, as the blonde continued to practice day in and day out whenever she got the chance. Her fear of touching people and freezing them was now over, instead Elsa was now oozing confidence which shot arrows of love straight into Anna's heart.

If there's one way to show her love for her sister, then it's to dance her way into her heart. The only problem is...Anna couldn't dance. She has no affinity for it. Two-left feet, and with no sense of rhythm whatsoever.

But for Elsa, Anna would do anything for her, so it was time for her to dust off those dancing shoes she had never worn and learn how to dance.

Elsa's lessons had ended for the day and Anna was secretly trying to get Kai to teach her.

Kai wiped off a sweaty brow with his hankerchief and was surprised at Anna's odd request,"Why are you so interested in learning right now Milady?"

She arched a brow in return, a small scowl on her lips,"Are you questioning me?"

"I'm sorry Princess... I meant no disrespect." He conceded not wanting to agitate her any further.

Anna sighed, and after apologizing muttered in a low voice, "I want to be able to have Elsa's first dance at the ball…"

Kai smiled, "Alright your majesty. Let us get started then."

As Kai suspected, Anna didn't have a single dancing bone in her body. She was absolutely dreadful. Toe-stubbing, beat missing, tripping, the list went on. Anna was starting to get worried as she picked herself up from the floor again; she only had about a week to master even the simplest of waltzes.

But after several hours, Anna was able to figure out something. She could dance, that is, if she was leading, not following. Kai had helped her deduce that she was more of a leader, as it was more in her nature, even as a little girl, before 'the accident' she was always the leader that eventually got the girls into trouble. And if he were to guess, Anna would be the perfect match for Elsa.

After he had explained it to Anna, who was more than thrilled. She immediately switched partners and started practicing with Gerda. And it was just in a few short minutes with this change, Anna was effortlessly gliding Gerda around like she had been doing this for years.

The trio's laugh echoed around the ballroom, as Anna slowly ended the dance, her eyes gleaming with newfound confidence.

Throughout the whole time Kai and Gerda were both pleased to see Anna finally dancing at last.

* * *

**1-2-3, 1-2-3: Surprise**

It was just three days later, after her first lessons with Kai and Gerda, that Anna decided that it was time for her to test her newfound dancing skills with an unsuspecting Elsa.

-She figured that if she gave Elsa a taste of her skills now, there was no way that the Queen could deny her the first dance the night of the Yule Ball, that was now just days away.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as she slid down the hall towards her sister.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa looked around, seeing that everything all was well here in the castle. "That's odd", she wondered to herself. There was usually some carnage in the castle whenever Anna shouted her name in that tone of voice.

"Nothing", Anna replied innocently a blush starting to appear on her cheeks. "But, seeing that I'm here and all, would you help me with the dances that will be occurring on the night of the ball?"

Elsa blinked, "What brought this on?" she asked politely, trying to mask the curiosity in her voice.

Anna huffed, and shrugged her shoulder, "Well, I have to at least attempt to dance with someone."

Elsa giggled, "You're so hopeless."

"Just teach me! Please?" Anna begged. Elsa relented, and guided her sister to her office, and took Anna's hand in her own, "Well, Waltzes, and fast dances, aren't your thing." Elsa pointed out.

"I'll try, I really will." Anna replied hastily, while she thought to herself and tried not to smirk.  _I mastered those, nights ago. It's all part of the plan_

It was Elsa who guided Anna in the first simple steps of the Waltz. The beat was slow, half notes for a quarter measure. It was slow enough, so that Anna could look deeply in the Queen's eyes, without the Kingdom, Princes and Dukes judging their relationship. Of course Elsa was going to the jaw-dropper of the night, and Anna wouldn't be able to steal her away. But right now, in this perfect moment Anna had her all to herself and nobody was there to give a damn.

"You haven't stepped on my toes yet," Elsa jested lightly, "I'm really surprised."

Anna huffed, and her hand that rested on Elsa's shoulder pinched at the skin lightly, causing Elsa to yelp, "Unless you want me to ruin your glass slippers-"

Elsa grinned, "Alright, I shall stop...for now." The blonde turned her sister's body into a small twirl, with Anna easing in to her embrace with practiced movements.

Before Elsa got suspicious, Anna pulled away and kept their distance at arm's length, "Just as I thought, you truly are a flawless dancer." Anna praised.

Elsa blushed and shied away from her stare, choosing to play with her plaited hair, "Thank you Anna." She stammered.

"Whoever gets to dance with you first at the ball is lucky," Anna conceded and she turned away to walk to the door, "Thank you for the practice."

It wasn't before Anna heard a small admission escape her sister's lips, "I wish Father could see us dance or we could've dance with him like he said he would."

That got Anna thinking really hard as she exited her sister's office.

* * *

**Waltz: Honour**

It was night of the Yule Ball, and Anna was more than excited. Because she couldn't see Elsa until the ball started, she had more than enough time to set her plans into action.

Ever since Elsa had admitted that she would've liked to seen and danced with their father, Anna had made it her personal mission to make that happen, somehow. The red head started to create a genius plot that would make Elsa feel like the most loved and most beautiful woman on the dance floor.

Her plan involved talking to Gerda, who was a master seamstress, to make her a gentleman's suit similar to her fathers but would be tailor to her form. If there's something that Anna was proud of about herself, it's that she inherited her father's red hair and green eyes; in addition they both shared strong leadership roles. If the King couldn't be there, Anna was more than happy to take his place, even if just for a night.

When Gerda finally allowed to Anna to dress, the old maid was brought to tears when she laid eyes on the young princess. The britches she wore were tight enough to show off Anna's strong powerful calves from days of dances and femininity, but loose enough so Anna could have utmost freedom in them without feeling restricted.

The vest was black and matte, to avoid outshining Elsa in her dress, but was enough to show the strength in Anna's strong shoulders but lithe frame. The overcoat was a deep cobalt blue, adorn with medals that mirrored her father's rank. The cravat that was tucked neatly against her neck was a shimmering glittter silk that accentuated Anna's eyes and her fiery red hair.

Her hair was pulled back neatly showing the strong jaw that Anna loved to appreciate about herself, in a high pony tail. Her bangs were pushed back much like her sister's, except Anna's didn't defy gravity. When she stared at the mirror, to look at herself she was truly surprised at the image of herself.

"Wow." Anna exclaimed, as tears filled her eyes, she truly did look like her father. She was handsome but in a feminine way.

"His Majesty would be proud of what you're doing for your sister." Gerda said pulling the princess into a much needed hug, but not tight enough to crease the uniform.

"Thank you Gerda." The princess replied into the maids shoulder.

By the time she arrived at the ball, no one suspected her appearance. They were either unaware or they wouldn't dare speak out on Elsa's pride and joy. Anna preferred to think it was the latter.

She saw Elsa bowing to yet another group of dignitaries before she made her move. She discreetly talked to the band members, who were astonished to see Anna in a uniform similar to that of the deceased King. The band mutely nodded and prepared to play when Anna gave the signal.

Anna made her way toward Elsa, who used her best gruff voice, "Your majesty."

Elsa, who was wearing her stunning ice-dress which she used for special occasions, turned around with minimal enthusiasm to the voice. Her mouth fell open when she saw her younger sister grinning at her, before bowing deeply, her gloved hand tucked under her waist, while the other was behind her back.

"Anna-"

"I am Lord Anna of Arendelle. May I have the honour, of being your first dance?"

Elsa had to smile; it was almost exactly the same lines that the Duke of Welseton used on her before. She humoured her sister and took her hand.

Anna motioned for the band to play, and the other dancers fanned out giving them the floor.

Anna guided Elsa's lithe arm to her shoulder, while the other hand was placed in her own. Anna kept her left hand on the Queen's waist, holding her securely.

The band began playing, and they started to dance. Elsa was surprised at the pace that Anna was dancing. It wasn't slow or fast, she was keeping a perfect rhythm to the music. The violins and the slow crescendo of the music drowned out the whispers and the few glares that the pair received as they continued to dance.

Anna, with her face serious, tried to guide them as flawlessly as possible, not wanting to ruin her sister's first dance of the night. But also kept her face free from fear, as an attempt to be strong for the two of them. Nothing else mattered as long as her sister enjoyed every minute of the dance.

But when she looked up at Elsa and saw her eyes brimming with tears, she almost felt the need to stop dancing to console her and apologise. But Elsa, noticing her sisters concern laid her head against Anna's chest, and Anna felt her heart soar with elation.

"Thank you Anna...It was perfect." Elsa whispered into her sister's chest as the dance ended.

Anna pulled away from Elsa and gave her a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, much to the expense of the jealousy of the men watching.

* * *

**Tango: Passion**

Mischief laced in her eyes, she kept a firm grip on Elsa's hand.

"May I indulge you in one more dance?" Anna asked innocently yet politely realizing that people were still gaping at them. "I arranged a special dance for you. A gift if you will, that is if you let me?"

"I-I accept, Milord." Elsa stuttered, but wanting to keep up her sisters act.

Anna grinned, and signaled the band to play. When the music filled the room, it sounded spicy and sensual and it was more than enough to get Anna in the mood to show off her best moves. She removed her overcoat, and loosened her cravat and gingerly tucked her sleeves up, then took Elsa's hand.

"Do you trust me?" Anna asked the Queen honestly.

Elsa nodded, she was aware that the Tango was a recent development that was a burning trend from the Spanish Isles, but she hadn't dabbled enough in it to fully grasp the dance however, it seemed like Anna had a deep confidence in her own skills that Elsa was willing to give the dance a try.

Anna pulled her close, so their chests were touching, making Elsa give off a small gasp in surprise. At the first strum of the guitars, Anna dipped her low to the floor, with her hands steady on Elsa's back. Like a practiced dancer, Elsa threw her left hand out behind her head, and tipped her neck back. She could feel Anna's breath against her neck, as Anna pulled her up and began to lead them once more. Their legs brushed intimately and they keep their gazes glued to each other as the passionate music played. This was sensual, this was powerful, and Anna loved every minute of dominance she had on this. Elsa needed Anna to guide her.

The blonde was grateful to have a higher slit in her dress this time around, it was enough for her to power her strong legs to keep up with Anna's face past. It made it easier for Anna to dip her, easier for her to spin her, and much easier for Anna to have easier access to the bare skin that was teasing her.

Elsa's breath started to pick up as the pace continued. She was so used to waltzes and ballet; she wasn't used to the furious pace that they were going. She could feel the sweat build up in her systems, but she didn't care. She allowed her hips to tantalizingly sway along with the music, her feet and heels sweeping and spinning to keep in time with Anna, who was expertly twisting her and turning her with every chance that she can got.

She looked up to see Anna smirking, which was enough to make Elsa blush hotly under the gaze. The men in the room were scathing as they watched Anna dominant the dance floor, effectively shutting out any chance of competition for a chance to dance with the Queen.

They had no chance.

She squeaked when Anna dipped her again, but gasped hotly when Anna's right hand was rested high on her thigh as the slit revealed more of her toned leg. Acting on instinct Elsa wrapped her leg around Anna's, as Anna guided her lower, her head nearly hitting the floor. But with Anna's strong grip, Elsa would never have to.

If anyone else had been concentrating carefully enough, they would've noticed that Anna was so close to be rutting against the Queen publicly on the dance floor.

But before Elsa could revel in the feeling of Anna's hand on her thigh, she was pulled back up, as the music ended, with the both of them panting. Elsa's hands were around Anna's neck, as her eyes closed willing her heart to slow its rapid pace.

Breathless and sated from the dance, Anna shot her a saucy wink. "Flawless."

* * *

**Lap-Dance: Relief**

It was one thing for the Queen to be busy during taxing season. But it was also another if the Queen was being an ice cold bit-. Ahem. It was another thing if the Queen was so high-strung.

She was a bit short tempered with the staff and the maids, ice had started to accumulate on the walls and curtains of the castle, and it was temperature certainly was dropping.

Especially, if the Queen avoided Anna like the Plague, to avoid yelling at the younger girl due to misplaced anger and endearing as it was, Anna thought it was completely bogus. She was sure that Elsa hadn't eaten properly for days, slept for days, good lord, what if she didn't bathe for days?!

Elsa would still be gorgeous as ever, but Anna was concerned. At this rate Elsa was going to work herself to death before she turned 23 this coming summer. Like hell that was going to happen, not on Anna's watch.

When Elsa unceremoniously passed out on her desk (due to a sleeping potion Anna insisted Gerda to make), Anna with her knowledge in politics, took over Elsa's paper work for the week. She was astonished to see the amount of work that Elsa had to go through on a daily basis, and threw a sympathetic look on her sister's sleeping face.

Her face was still scrunched up in a scowl, and worry lines were almost about to form on her face from the constant glares at papers. But she was still just as cute.

Anna cracked her knuckles and took out her royal seal. It's diplomacy time.

Two hours passed and Anna had gotten a considerable amount of things finished. Despite being the care-free princess that she is, she was still just as knowledgeable about the affairs of the Kingdom. She just didn't have to bear the responsibility of legal matters being second in line. But she promised herself that she would help Elsa in the future.

She crept out of the room, to give herself a bath, and to dress up.

No one was going to disturb them late in the night. She planned it that way.

When Elsa awakened, she realized it was dark, and she saw that her paper work was finished. She smiled and immediately thought of Anna.

That girl certainly has a knack for making life a little easier for the Queen. She saw a note perched on her desk, and read out loud, "Head to the bedroom right now."

Short, plain, without much tact. But it was Anna's way of writing.

Elsa got up and strode to the Queen's master room, shutting the door behind her with a tired sigh.

"Anna, if you want to build snowman later, can it be tomorrow? I still have to work on next wee-" Her voice cut off as she turned to face Anna, Elsa gulped.

Anna in all her sophisticated grace was wearing...well, not wearing a dress to say the least.

She noticed that she was still covered but with lace and satin undergarments...that was specially imported from China. Elsa swallowed once more. She planned this. Damn little minx.

Anna purred, as she strode to Elsa, pressing her against the wall, "My, my, I left the Queen speechless."

Elsa nodded numbly, and felt her body be led to the bed, and was forced to sit down to watch Anna.

Anna stretched her hands out above her head, giving Elsa complete unrestricted visual access to her body. With no corset, Elsa could see the fine, taut abdominal, which lead to toned thighs, and to her scantily covered core. It was absolutely sinful. And the satin lace did it no justice. Anna was flawless.

Anna grinned, and reached cover to close Elsa's jaw, with a finger, "Now love. You've been stress, and as your lover, it's my job to...relieve you."

Elsa bit back the moan that was threatening to escape. What Anna's words did to her, it should be considered a sin. Elsa moved back, so that her back was supported by the headboard, and waited to see what Anna had in store for crawled above her, so that she was straddling her thighs, opening herself up to Elsa's deep, lustful scrutiny.

"You can look, but you can't touch." Anna teased.

She whined at the thought being denied to touch her. She wanted to feel the satin lace against her fingers. Anna's hot skin against her own. She wanted to touch her hair, her body, down...just everywhere.

Elsa's breath hitched, as Anna began to move. There was no music, but Elsa didn't give a damn. She had Anna perched on top of her, grinding her body fully on Elsa.

Elsa tipped her head back. "Fuuuuuuck." She groaned as Anna's core brushed up against her thigh.

Anna gave her a sultry stare, "Not until later, love." as she gave Elsa a hungry kiss, "Not until later."

* * *

**Slow-Dancing: Thoughtful**

When Elsa was in a contemplating mood, she could be found, leaning against the railing of her balcony outside her bedroom. It was just another one of those days. Days when Elsa had a lot on her mind. It wasn't work related, but it was something else. It was life-related thoughts.

She was soon to turn 22, and she was unsure where her life will be heading toward next.

Marriage? Maybe.

Finding actual love? Unlikely.

I mean, Elsa felt so emotionally stunted from her 13 years of isolation, she wasn't sure of the first thing of love besides what Anna showed her. Elsa was eternally grateful, but she was unsure whether to keep relying on Anna's affections as a means of getting by.

Elsa thought bitterly, "She has Kristoff...They would balance each other out."

It was unlike the Queen to feel hints of jealousy. But the slight sourness of her mood was enough to think negatively against her friend. It's nothing against him. It's about her. Elsa was pulled out of her reverie when she felt lithe arms wrap around her waist from behind her. She smiled behind the rim of her wine goblet and murmured, "Shouldn't you be asleep Anna?"

Anna mumbled sleepily against her shoulder, her lips ghosting over her bare shoulder, "The sky's awake...and you're awake. So I have to-"

"Play?" Elsa chuckled softly, turning around to gaze at Anna's eyes that were slowly awakening fully. "Even princesses need their sleep."

"The Queen's mind should shut up from time to time, I blame you," Anna pointed out, as she leaned back to stretch, before returning her hands around Elsa's waist. "Your mind was really loud tonight. What's going on?"

Elsa's mood turned sombre again, and looked away, "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Anna smiled softly, and forced her sister took at her eyes, gently, "I always worry about you. Talk to me Elsa."

Silence felled between them, while Anna waited patiently.

When Elsa couldn't find a way to respond. Anna hummed a slow melody, and pulled Elsa into a slow dance. Technically it wasn't a dance and technically they weren't even moving as much. They swayed side to side, slowly on the balls of their feet. Because Elsa wasn't wearing heels at the moment, she was considerably shorter, leaving Anna just a few inches taller (as Anna never liked wearing heels, even though her boots never really gave her much height to begin with).

Elsa's arms were around her neck, while Anna held her by the waist, rubbing slow circles across her lower back. The feeling made Elsa sigh against Anna's neck, leaving shivers down Anna's spine.

Anna didn't mind guiding Elsa right now, she was more than content resting her head on top of hers, murmuring every once and a while that Elsa was beautiful. It never failed to make Elsa blush and bury her face into Anna's neck trying to avoid the taller girl seeing her blush under the pale moonlight.

But even as they swayed, the blonde still hadn't given her answer to Anna yet.

"I'm just a little jealous of what you share with Kristoff..." Elsa admitted after brief moments of silence. "I would want that for myself, but...I'm supposed to marry a dignitary."

Anna sighed, but continued to listen, "But I'm afraid that what I am...will have an effect on whoever wants to talk to me. I don't to have to..."

-Elsa stopped, her emotions made her voice crack a little, "I don't want to...keep asking you to love me, because of my fear for loving others...your life awaits with Kristoff."

When she stopped talking, Anna couldn't help but feel warmth run down her neck, "Elsa...can I say something crazy? I will keep loving you."

Elsa was about to retort, but was silenced by Anna's finger on her lips, "I will keep loving you, because I do love you. My act of true love is not with Kristoff or with Hans or with anyone else. The whole time I was out to save you, was for you, because I love you too much to let you go."

Elsa was speechless.

"I mean let's face it; the first time I saw you in 13 years...I fell in love with you. What I did with Hans that was stupid and dumb of me because I was afraid of what my feelings meant. But after getting chased by Marshmallow, reprimanded by Olaf, and after meeting the love experts. Everything...everything led me back to you.

Anna smiled down on her, "I'd be an idiot to let you go kiss some dignitary. If it had to be any dignitary, it should be me."

It was a cheeky comment, but laughter bubbled in Elsa's throat as she wiped away happy tears, "This connection I felt for you didn't die the moment my memories of your powers disappeared from that night. If anything it strengthened my need to be at your side."

She nuzzled her head against Elsa's blonde hair, loving how the silk strands tickled her face, "I'd do anything to keep you near my side, forever."

Elsa breathed a shaky breath, and closed her eyes at the feel of Anna's heart beating rapidly. Hers was too. Why was she doubtful?

_Anna...Anna...Anna loves her?_

"You don't really need to know what love is. But with me, I'll show you." She promised. Anna had to thank Olaf for saying those words to her. Now she was putting her knowledge of love to good use. Who knew a diminutive snowman was thoughtful?

The girl in her arms, nodded and held on tighter, their dance resuming.

"Will you be my dance partner forever?" the blonde asked with a hint of fear.

"Can I say something crazier?"

Elsa's heart stilled.  _Had she take back everything she said?! Had Anna changed her mind!? Was she messing around with her fragile heart?_!

Anna laughed, and kissed Elsa's forehead, "Yes."

Her laugh was cut short with Elsa smacking her arm, causing Anna to wince, but continued smiling nonetheless.

"Brat."

Anna shook her head, the stupid grin not leaving her face. Their dance continued late into the night, until both girls finally lay down to sleep, their bodies wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Concerns? Thoughts?  
> Up next: Through Poetry  
> Any new ideas? :D
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	4. Through Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another installment of Loving Elsa: Counting The Ways~
> 
> Thank you to my Beta StormCloud7395: for helping me write out the following poems and of course editing all my mistakes! Give hima a round of applause *clap clap*
> 
> Text: Anna's rules and ways for loving Elsa.
> 
> Cue: A very clever Anna and a unsuspecting Elsa. Elsa centric-chapter.
> 
> Enjoy~

**Loving Elsa**

**Through Poetry in 3 Ways**

* * *

If there was one thing other than dancing that Anna was just as bad at. It's with words. She was clearly very glad that Elsa was the oldest, because if Anna was Queen and she had to write all those letters...hehe. That wouldn't be a very good picture would it?

Now then, Anna had no tact for writing, as seen in Lap Dance, Anna felt that words should be straight to the point. Clean...bold...and simple. There was no bullshit to walk around with, no misinterpreted meanings, and no more confusing feelings. The tone, the princess admits, could be a little bit more softer (especially when it comes to her sister) but Anna clearly had an interesting way of words. It's usually the spur of the moments when it came to Elsa.

But that's not the way to love her. Anna realized. It's the consistency that counted.

And now was her chance to show it.

Why?

Anna lost her voice because of one night she left the window open during a snow storm, and now she has no way of talking without sounding like Marshmallow on his worst day. And now she couldn't verbalize her feelings for Elsa for at least a week (according to Gerda). Now it was typical of Anna to find her self in situations like this, but it's at a bad time. She wanted to voice out her feelings, but her voice won't cooperate. Not to mention, Elsa was really in a "dont-fuck-with-me-now" mood as winter was rolling by quickly meaning that she had to make sure she kept her cool (aha...ice pun) and keep stocks up to keep the kingdom warm and happy.

Anna at her private study that used to be intended for her childhood lessons, now served as the master desk, to write letters to Elsa. Just as Elsa has done for her when they were children, only communicating through the door.

If she can do this right, surely Elsa would understand. This way of loving her, was merely a ever so sophisticated Elsa was deeply moved by literature and stories, but a soft spot for Elsa that she would gush to Anna...were poems.

Yes, the Snow Queen, that Arendelle has come to love had a certain affection for poems. The versatility was something that Elsa would find beautiful. There was a certain charm to it that stories with all its long paragraphs couldn't particularly grasp. Words were short, brief, never ending but it pulled Elsa stronger which can leave her crying, happy, or just overwhelmed with emotion.

From what Anna overheard from Gerda, Elsa thought that Anna couldn't care less for poetry, because it wasn't her forte, and the idea of reading it bored her. It disheartened Elsa because yet again, she couldn't find something in common, other than building snowman, to share with her sister. It's not like Anna would drown out Elsa's long sermons on the beauty of poetry. Anna always listens to Elsa...most of the time. When it came to her passions of course. But when it comes to her rules, Anna chooses to do otherwise.

Anna chuckled at the memory, If she knew me already, the only Rules I follow, is when it comes to loving you, Elsa.

Well that will change. Right now. She picked up her quill and began to write.

* * *

**1) Sonnet: Love**

When she was satisfied, she ringed the bell that was on her desk. Kai came bustling through the door, with a concerned look plastered on his face, "Your highness?"

Anna handed him the scroll, with a list of directions to her head servant. Kai was puzzled at the piece of parchment in his hands, and gave the girl a questioning look. The girl nudged him to read the list of directions out loud.

"Give Elsa this parchment when you bring her afternoon tea. Tell her it will be a light read."

Anna gave him an impish grin before pushing Kai out the door, and closing it quietly behind her. Kai shook his head, and did as he was told.

Meanwhile Elsa was in her study patiently waiting for her afternoon tea. She was just about to get started on her second stack of papers when a knock shifted her attention.

"Enter."

Kai's head popped through the door, and smiled, "I brought your tea."

She smiled warmly and motioned him to come inside, she made room on her desk, while Kai poured her tea whistling to himself. The thought came to her on the condition on her sister, and she turned to Kai," Kai is there any news on Anna's condition?"

Kai shook his head, "Mi'lady, the Princess has a sore throat, nothing more. She'll be fine within the week as long as she does what Gerda tells her to do. Drink honey and tea, eat soup, be careful of eating salty foods."

Elsa nodded, and rubbed her temples, the last thing she wanted was for Anna to be sick. A sick Anna would mean a even more worried Elsa. That girl sometimes, Elsa mumbled to herself, She loves to drive me mad.

"Mi'lady?"

"Yes?"

"A parchment for you."

It piqued her interest, and then realized it was a private letter. Not that she doesn't trust Kai, the man was practically her second father, but still privacy was privacy, "You may go now Kai, thank you."

Kai bowed and made his exit, leaving Elsa alone with the parchment.

She stared at it for a moment, and found it very strange. No return address, no signature. The penmanship was loopy and almost hastily scrawled in to the paper, to say the least. Even the parchment it self was unceremoniously rolled up showing a fair amount of creases and bent corners. Normally Elsa loved being tidy, she would never tell Anna this but she actually did have a thing against dirt. But its with the haste and the letters, that Elsa deduced that this was a genuine letter, not stagnant and fake. She was mildly...mildly impressed. She unrolled it and write away, she recognized the subtle hints of perfume, but bit back her apprehension and began to read.

_After years were spent in isolation_

_Fade not ever did my love for you_

_On that fateful night of your coronation_

_You took to the Mountain and I followed too_

It was bittersweet, that awful memory of that night. Anna and Hans together made her nervous, because she honestly thought that Anna would eventually leave her, to start a new life without her. She ran away, when Anna confronted her feelings about her. Elsa couldn't bring her self to say it out loud at the ball, instead she took the selfish route and told Anna to leave. And then the blonde freaked out. Running to the North Mountain, the scared blonde thought it was for the best. She thought Anna would leave her alone, leave her to he despair but Anna's will never wavered. Anna saw the best in her.

_Then I saw you lying on the frozen fjord_

_Your life to be ended by the true frozen heart_

_Without thinking I stood in front of Han's Sword_

_To save your life and give you a fresh start._

She always knew that fear would be her greatest enemy. It truly nearly ended her life. Grandpabbie's warning always left her trembling during her loneliest nights. Now from this letter, she didn't feel fear. But utmost devotion and care. Anna saved her life, Anna did more that that though, she brought her back to a world that was filled with love. She truly had a fresh start. Citizens in Arendelle thought her magic was a gift. Children always at the castle gates begging the Queen to come and ice-skate. There was just so much love, there wasn't fear anymore, not without Anna beside her.

_Now much later we are closer than ever_

_So when our bodies relax whenever we touch_

_I know I want to be by your side forever_

_So know this, Elsa, I love so much_

"Anna," Elsa breathed shakily, feeling tears running down her cheeks. She could see that her tears were now staining the parchment with her tears, but the ink never dried. Much like how Anna's love will never thaw. Anna's words were ruining her. Absolutely to her core. Anna's touch kept her grounded, it kpet her in reality. The blonde would never have to resort to hiding what she's feeling, Elsa can just feel. She hastily wiped tears, away as she forced herself to power through the last two couplets.

_For you, the extent of my love cannot be doubted_

_You truly are my one and only, sweet beloved_

_-Yours forever,_

_Anna_

Elsa set the parchment down, and willed herself to stop the tears. But it was so hard to, especially with Anna's words taking her hostage with all these feelings bombarding her. It left her breathless, almost weak. At the same time it made her feel grounded and filled with love. Anna had written her a sonnet. A beautiful nonetheless. Sonnets were quite popular and have bought many books on just pages and pages filled with sonnets.

But none can even compare to Anna's. If Anna took the time to write out this sonnet, Anna truly loves her.

* * *

**2) Haiku: Simple**

It wasn't long for Elsa to receive another letter from Anna. Her little sister always seemed to find the right time to place these letters before running off enjoying another adventure down in the streets of Arendelle. Since the sonnet came, Elsa was actually looking forward to recieve more from her sister. It was adorable that Anna was taking the time to delve in her world of literature much to Anna's personal chagrin against writing. But she hastily opened it, she was a tad bit surprised. Instead of stacks of papers that had long poems such as the ode and sonnet. It was ficlets of tiny paragraphs, all its own separate piece. It was baffling to say the least.

Tiny poems? She found it very odd. She has never seen any of these before. Surely it was like a puzzle?

It no more than three lines per page. It almost made Elsa groan at the thought of Anna wasting a lot of paper. That didn't matter though, as much as the blonde thought it would be. A poem is still a poem and that alone made her smile.

But then she realized that there was one particular piece that was calling out for her.

She read. "Read. Enjoy. With Love, Anna."

Blunt, brief, and straight to the point. Elsa had to admit, this was a bit more of Anna's style. It was probably easier for Anna to right down brief poems, than to sit down and try to come up with something fancy and endearing to suit the blonde's elevated taste.

The admission made her heart softened. It's the thought that counted.

She laid back on the long couches next the the fire place, and placed the stacks of paper neatly on the table beside her.

Nothing felt better than enjoying a good read before she went to bed. She nearly laughed out loud when she thought about Anna sleeping right now. Her hair would be in disarray, a pocket of drool following her with every turn. Anna's sleeping patterns certainly had character too.

She stopped herself from getting to caught up in her head, and began to read quietly.

_Reading always love?_

_Sometimes you need sleep, Elsa._

_Get some soon pretty please?_

Elsa had to bit back a laugh. That was too cute. It's like Anna could definitely see her right now reading. She picked up another, trying to stem her laughter.

_I wonder...how long?_

_How long did it take for you..._

_To find love in me?_

Elsa smiled, "At this rate, yous strengthened my love for you."

_My heart is warm now_

_I could feel it beat stronger_

_With the thought of you._

Charmer.

_What I really love,_

_Is seeing you smile brightly_

_Without out fear's torment._

She is really such a charmer.

_Do you want to build...?_

_A life together with me_

_at your side always?_

"Forever." The words tumbled out on instinct.

_It's about time now,_

_For My Queen of Arendelle_

_To sleep under my arms._

She slipped away from her chair, quietly entering her sister's room across the hall. She saw Anna curled in a ball in the bed, shivering. Elsa's eyes darted toward the window seeing that it was opened nd she clicked her tongue.

Anna left the window open again, its no wonder she's sick. Hastily she closed it, before climbing on bed as slowly as she could without disturbing the girl. She was surprised when Anna turned around and enveloped her body in the warmest of hugs. Elsa was tucked away safely under Anna's arms. She knew Anna was awake, but the last thing she wanted was to ruin the moment by speaking. In stead Elsa gave Anna a soft kiss before turning around, letting Anna hug her from behind.

Even when it was silent. It was peaceful. And beautifully simple.

* * *

**3) Couplets: Playful**

What Elsa noticed a lot about Anna was that, the girl had a certain affinity of being a tad bit...playful.

It started off being very simple, with Anna mixing up her tea with coffee one morning. Although coffee was starting to become very popular, Elsa like sticking to tea. It was healthier, more refreshing. But when Anna switched it, she was forced to down it all in one go, to avoid retching in front of a meeting with all the Lords and Dukes from neighboring countries.

Or whenever they played in the snow together, Anna would always pelt Elsa with snowballs behind her back. Of course Elsa made a show of her powers and bombarded Anna with a canon of snowballs. Needless to say Anna had to change tactics that didn't involve snow and ice.

Or the time that Elsa almost almost signed a decree that would give Anna all access rights to the chocolate parlor and was allowed to "sample" each chocolate pieces of her choosing. Elsa seriously thought that she was reading another treaty, but when she caught a whiff of perfume on the paper, she did a double take and wanted to-

_Deep breaths Elsa. Deep breaths. Calm yourself. Control yourself._

Anna's playfulness was refreshing, but the constant pranks were about to take a toll on her. The last thing she wanted to do was yell at the young girl who only wanted someone to play with.

So much to her surprise she felt a little wary when she saw another stack of papers that were personally addressed to her from Anna.

_Soooo I decided to mess around with the Queen today,_

_But she's so mad at me right now, that she won't want to play._

Elsa's eyebrow arched in confusion. That's weird.

_Roses are red, Elsa's dress is blue,_

_Chocolate taste sweet, when I'm eating it with you._

Couplets? She wrote me couplets?

_She is sweet, she is kind, she is graceful._

_Even when she pouts, I find her adorable_.

 _I don't pout!_  But the letter didn't lie. Elsa's lips were curled into the slightest of pouts, her cheeks puffed up and her bottom lip jutted out. Realizing that she did it on instinct, Elsa laughed, hiding her face with her free hand. Oh Anna, I love this. I really do.

It was not everyday that Elsa could enjoy something as playful as this. Anna was just being absolutely crazy, but so wonderful at the same time. Ode after ode, Elsa was caught between from laughing so hard that it was practically unladylike and holding her hand over heart cooing at the cuteness that Anna was emitting through her words.

She could imagine Anna hunched over her desk, tongue sticking out, with mountains of crumbled paper around her, as she tried to write poems that made Elsa' laugh, smile, and just feel. She also imagined Anna glaring at Kai and Gerda who tried to coax the girl out of her room with chocolate, Anna probably would've wanted no distractions. Once she puts her mind into something. There's no stopping her.

_She's got my head spinning, and send my heart in a twirl._

_I promise you, that one day I will marry that girl._

Elsa's eyes widened. M-marry? As in m-m-ma-marriage?!

_Just don't tell her yet of my plan_

_Because I have yet to ask for her hand._

She stared harder at the words, feeling her throat dry up. Did Anna intend for her to read this?! Wh-what was she thinking!? She clearly can't be serious, Elsa thought nervously, her hands slightly shaking. Trying to clam her nervous heart, she continued on.

_And hopefully when she is done reading this, she'll say yes_

_Because I want to see her standing next to me in her wedding dress._

No, no no definitely she was serious. Anna was serious.

_If she thinks it's a joke, I will tell her no._

_Because my love her goes beyond the ice and snow._

Elsa could feel her heart pound. It didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon! Damn it Anna, reducing her in feeling like a little girl, falling in love with stories of chivalrous knights, and princesses.

_But I want you to be the one that I will love for eternity..._

_So right now, Queen Elsa of Arendelle...will you marry me?_

When she pulled the paper away, she saw Anna in her version of a suit, was bent down on one knee, with two hands holding a box with a ring. Elsa's heart raced. Anna was kneeling grinning from ear to ear, looking at Elsa with nothing but a playful glint but utter devotion in her eyes. Elsa's hand dropped the letters at her feet, and held her hands over her mouth trying not to cry.

The ring was perfect. It was diamond encrusted, but it looked like it was hand made. Hand made into a snowflake. Elsa's first snowflake that she ever conjured for Anna. She remembered? Even then?

The band was silver, but sparkled in the sunlight, with a blue gemstone encased with emerald petals were in the center beaming at Elsa. It was so simple, but it described her being. When the blonde was stunned, Anna scooted closer, her own hand pulling Elsa's away from her mouth. She rubbed her thumb across her knuckles and kissed the back of it. Anna loved the way Elsa was absolutely stunned. She could practically see the gears in Elsa's head turning. It only made her love her more.

Elsa felt the band slowly slip into her into her left ring finger. It fitted her perfectly. Tears started to pour down her cheeks and gave Anna a nervous smile. "I-I- did-didn't say yes."

Anna rose to her full height, looking down at Elsa, bring the hand that held her ring to her lips. Anna kissed it lightly, and smiled lovingly at Elsa.

"You didn't have to love. I felt it. I felt your heart saying yes. I saw your eyes saying yes. The snowflakes that are covering us right now are saying yes."

She was right, when Elsa looked up, her powers were on autopilot. little clusters of flurries were pelting them lightly with snow. Elsa's emotions were speaking for herself. Elsa threw her around Anna, while Anna twirled her around, the pair laughing and crying at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hope you guys liked it, poetry is not my forte but Storm and I gave it our best!
> 
> Up next: My Fingers in Her Hair.
> 
> I have a list of ideas that I will write, but if you guys have more suggestions let me know~
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	5. My Fingers In Her Hair in 4 Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another installment of Loving Elsa: Counting The Ways~
> 
> Thank you again to all the reviews/favorites/follows! You guys seriously deserve warm hugs. If I didn't get to reply to you, I iz sorry :( Busy busy week up ahead with finals and what not.
> 
> Thank you to my Beta StormCloud7395: for helping me by reading my mistakes, and giving me some pointers, without him, I'm pretty sure half my writing would be gibberish...Give him a round of applause *clap clap*
> 
> If you guys want to: Try and answer the questions below? :D It really helps me out.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Cue: Olaf!

 

* * *

**Loving Elsa: My Fingers In Her Hair In 4 Ways**

**Brushing Back Her Bangs – Fondness**

It's not a normal thing. But it wasn't so strange either. Ah well maybe it was somewhere in that zone. You see the problem was that, Anna couldn't sleep. You would think that the Princess of Arendelle would fall asleep easily judging by the amount of drool and unruly locks in the morning. But tonight wasn't the case.

The princess lay in her bed not feeling a hint of exhaustion. She could always bother Elsa, but the thing was, she knew that Elsa was really tired today. Jaunt jaw, and bags under her eyes signified the stress and sleep deprived nights that the Queen endured on a daily bases. When Elsa told Anna that she couldn't play today, Anna couldn't blame her.

But Anna was lonely tonight. Surely Elsa wouldn't mind if Anna stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, the woman pattered down the hall to her sister's bedroom. She did consider knocking. She really did. But waking a tired Elsa would mean waking up a very grumpy Elsa.

Instead she turned the knob and entered quietly, seeing a lump on the top of the bed.

She silently crawled over to the left side of the bed, trying not to cringe as the floorboards squeaked underneath her feet. "Aww. She's so adorable when she's sleeping." She cooed.

The sleeping blonde was curled in a tiny ball, hugging a pillow in her arms, with her fingers tucked underneath her jaw. Her eyes were closed and showed no signs of night errors, stress, or anything. Her mouth was slightly open as soft snores filled the otherwise silent room. And yep...no signs of drool. Lucky.

Anna smiled softly and leaned on her side taking it all in. She just look so peaceful, vulnerable in the best of ways, and so innocent looking. And that just adds another reason that Elsa had a special place in Anna's heart. She was the only one who could see her like this.

But something bothered her. A piece of long hair was blocking her view of the sleeping girl's face. It's kind of ironic really, gravity defying locks weren't so...gravity defying at night. But still Anna didn't want anything to block her view.

She lifted her right hand, her fingers brushing back her bangs and tucking them neatly behind Elsa's ear. "There we go."

Elsa's nose scrunched up adorably, as she felt a piece of her hair being moved out of place. She wriggled a little bit, trying to find a way to get comfortable. But when she felt a warmth around her, Elsa's body sighed back into relaxation.

She hitched a breath, when Elsa moved almost leaning into her touch, before the blonde fell back to slumber, muttering something that sounded like, "Chocolate..."

Anna shook her head, smiling nonetheless, that was just too cute. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's tiny frame and pressed closer to her. She smiled wider when the blonde scooted backward as if trying to curl herself in Anna's arms. Elsa's back was now flushed against Anna's front, with their legs intertwined. With one arm free, Anna did a fist pump in the air.

And that my friends is how Anna found a way to beat her bouts of insomnia.

* * *

**Weaving Through Her Braid – Curiosity**

As much as Anna loves Elsa's long mane of a braid, she had a secret love for seeing it completely down. It was rare to see it down, as Elsa would only do it when she was about to bathe or about to go to bed. Don't get her wrong, Anna was more than entranced to see it elegantly pinned up in a bun, or in a loose braid.

But she was incredibly curious to see how it looked when it was down. Would be fuller? Or would it be a tangled mess like Anna's in the morning? She might never know though, because she never saw it down.

"Hey Elsa?"

Elsa sipped her tea, and looked at Anna who seemed rather sheepish. "Yes?"

Anna folded her hands under her chin, "How come you never let your hair down?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. Anna always asked this question at least once every day. She set her cup down and turned toward Anna who was bouncing in her seat, eager for the answer.

"Anna... I told you. It's just difficult having my hair down all the time. It gives me knots and Gerda would have to comb it out in the morning. May I remind you that that woman is rather harsh when it comes to knots."

Anna wanted to retort, but when she remembered almost crying when her hair was a complete mess one day and Gerda had to comb it. The Princess swears that the old maid does the extra tugging on purpose. She just needs to find a way to prove it. The younger girl shivered at the memory. "Oh yeah...But I really,  _really_  want to see it! Pleaaaaaaaase!"

Elsa stood up, walked over to her sister, and petted her head, "It's going to take a lot more than begging to get me to do that." After saying that, she left the room to start her Queenly activities for the day.

Anna crossed her arms, huffing. "Damn." O _ne of these days, I swear I'll see it!_

"Hi Anna!"

Olaf waddled his way into the dining hall, and gave Anna a warm hug. The pair hugged for a long minute because let's face it Olaf gives the warmest hugs. When the small snowman pulled away, Anna asked,"I thought you were spending the day with Sven?"

Olaf chortled, his twig arms swaying up and down, "Nope! But I heard your conversation, and I always wondered what it would be like to see Elsa with her hair down."

Anna nodded thoughtfully, "But how can we do that?"

"We are not leaving until we find a way to do it." He swith a smile on his lips, his eyes glimmering with curiosity,"I bet it's like the longest, fluffiest hair in all of Arendelle. Am I right?"

Then a thought popped in Anna's mind. She turned to her partner and crime and grinned,"Hey Olaf, do you wanna steal Elsa's hair ties and ribbons?"

Olaf just stood up and clapped, "Let's go steal some ribbons!"

* * *

The following day, Elsa realized something quite peculiar, when her hair suddenly fell out of its normal bun one day. She immediately talked to Gerda, and demanded an explanation. But Gerda only replied, "I only had one hair tie left Mi'lady, your hair ties weren't their normal place."

Elsa groaned, now wasn't the time for her hair pieces to go missing. She ran a hand down her long locks, having all blonde strands falling freely down her head.

She stalked up to Anna's room, and knocked hastily at the door, "Anna! Anna! Are you in there?"

She heard low groans, before soft pattering was heard till she heard the door open, revealing a lethargic Anna and a equally lethargic Olaf.

"Olaf? Wait, never mind, what happened to all my hair ties?"

That seemed to snap Anna out of her sleepy daze, and took a moment to look at Elsa from head to toe. She hastily wiped the drool that was threatening to escape.

Elsa in her ice dress glory was wringing her hands nervously as she waited for Anna's reply. Her long blonde locks framed her face in slight curls from having it braids for so long. Wow. Her even her gravity defying bangs were still perched on top of her head, but it was just the pure length and the brightness of her platinum blonde hair that seemed to shine when the light just hit her just right.

Anna for the first time in forever was speechless. She curiously ran a hand down Elsa's hair loving how silky it felt in between her fingertips. What was surprising was that Elsa didn't push her away, but the lack of movement convinced her that she was okay with it. Anna's hand continued to run down its length, just enjoying it.

"Oh hi Elsa! We just took every piece of your ribbon-"

Anna nudged Olaf with her foot, but still kept her hand gently on her sister's long mane."Shh!"

Elsa glared at Anna, at the revelation, but even then Anna was still at awe with her. "Anna, you know I don't like having my hair down. Why are you so adamant in seeing it down?"

Ana smiled doppily, with her eyes satisfied that she finally got the chance to see it for the first time.

"Because I think it makes you beautifuller. And I really mean it."

Elsa blushed.

"Kiss." The pair still didn't move.

"Just kiss." They didn't seem like they were breathing.

"Just kiss her." Olaf coaxed, as the two continue to just stare at each other. Neither of them making a move.

"Why isn't she kissing her yet?" When Olaf eyed Gerda. Gerda shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She took Olaf by the hand as they walked away from the sisters who still stayed rooted in place.

* * *

**Gripping It Tightly – Dominance**

Elsa panted when she felt Anna fisted her hair as the pair were grinding furiously on the bed. Elsa bucked her hips; legs wrapped Anna's frame groaning as the friction wasn't enough.

"Anna! I-I need!"

Anna chuckled, gripping Elsa's hair in her hands, as she lathered open mouth kisses along the column of Elsa's neck. She wanted the staff to see it in the morning when Elsa gave her speech. She wanted every man to see that Elsa was hers and hers alone.

Anna's thigh that was tightly pressed on to Elsa's core, rubbed roughly against Elsa's cloth covered clit, that was peeking out of its hood begging for some actual stimulation. Before she was able to squeak out another plea, Anna flipped her over, so that Elsa was on all fours, her arms trembling to hold up her weight as Anna leaned over her.

Trapping all strands in a long pony tail, Anna breathed hotly in her ear, "Only I get to see you like this, trembling for me. And you only do this for me, right Elsa?"

"Fuck Anna! Yes only for you! Just...please, I need it." Elsa moaned, when Anna bit roughly on Elsa's neck and reared Elsa backwards, as the pair continued to make...um rough love till late into the night.

"Don't be greedy love; you'll get what's coming to you very, very soon."

* * *

**Tugging Her Hair - Introductions**

When Anna was a baby, the one thing that made Anna acknowledge her older sister's presence was her blonde hair. She didn't know why, because Anna was only 1 at the time, but it fascinating her so much. It was long, soft, and the colour reminded her of the warm sun that Anna loved so much. You know what; screw the sun, the hair was just so interesting. This person named Elsa that apparently had something that pleased Anna do much.

Despite the babble, Anna's small chubby hands kept reaching out toward the other girl. Elsa, who was about four at the time, was tucked under her Father's arm, staring intently at her baby sister.

The two really never got the chance to be interactive because Anna was still too small to be Elsa's playmate.

The Queen, Irena, looked fondly at the pair, and saw how Elsa really wanted to play with Anna.

"Elsa dear, it looks like Anna wants to play with you."

Elsa giggled and poked her little sister's chubby cheeks, "Anna!"

The Queen smiled, nudging Elsa to get a bit closer to her sister. The older woman shifted so that Anna wouldn't fall out of her arms, while Elsa pattered closer to Anna, "Yes dear, she wants to play."

Elsa shrieked when Anna tugged her hair. Rather roughly. The baby giggled and kept tugging it eager to feel it more in her tiny hands. It felt nice to the touch, she didn't know what it meant, but Anna was eager to have more of it in her hands.

Elsa pulled away and whimpered into her father, Henrik's arms, causing him to laugh in merriment.

"Elsa honey, she didn't mean it. Go on, just say hi." The King carried the toddler back on to the bed, and nudged the toddler once more to say hi. Elsa carefully pulled her long hair over her shoulder and tickled Anna with it. It made the baby giggle and tugged her hair again, but gently this time. Almost sensing that she was sorry for tugging to hard, Elsa continued to tease the younger princess with her hair running it over and over her chubby face. It was then that Elsa's young powers, suddenly awakened. Little flurries of snow began to rain down on them with gentle pelts. Elsa didn't seem to notice the snow that was covering the bed in small lumps, all she cared about was that Anna was happy.

"Anna." Elsa breathed softly. She was enamored. Deeply enamored. And something told the little toddler in her mind, that Anna was something special. Now she definitely couldn't wait till Anna was older.

The King and Queen although astonished about the abilities, smiled happily. Their family was special. But was even more special was the loving bond that quickly formed between the two sisters.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh toddler Elsa and baby Anna :D Adorable aren't they?
> 
> Let me know how you guys felt about this one! Comments? Questions? Concerns?
> 
> And if you guys have any more suggestions, here's your chance to have a one shot dedicated to you!
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	6. Through Glances in 8 Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back with another installment of Loving Elsa!
> 
> This is a big fill to make up for the lack of updates for a couple days. I was out for testing and finishing up graduation requirements, and my beta Storm was out of town. So now we are back and ready to make beautiful writing!
> 
> Thanks to Stormhammer and Syaoran Li Clow for coming up with the suggestion for this chapter :D this is for you guys!
> 
> Cue: Centric Elsa dealing with all of Anna's cutesyness. And references to 50 Simple Rules!

**Through Glances In 8 Ways**

Elsa has just come to realize how much Anna has an effect on her. The Queen didn't know how to describe it really. It's just sometimes she feels she was about to be buried by giant piles of snow with every look Anna gives her. It made her heart race, her palms shake, and her lips quiver, just her body having an out of a body experience. Often the shy blonde was often unsure how to respond to the looks that her younger sister gave her. She would squeak and her face would flush and she would run out the room if there was an opening.

She could hear Anna giggle lightly at her behaviour and mumble on how cute Elsa was, but the blonde would only flush more.

* * *

**Over the Shoulder – Longing and Sadness**

Elsa thought it was just coincidence. But it had happened to many times to call it a coincidence.

Whenever Anna tried to get Elsa to build snowman with her after the Great Thaw, Elsa most of the time would decline. She had a lot to do to make up with the citizens of the kingdom. She didn't want to let them down, but every time she tried to make them happy, she would hurt Anna's feelings.

Even though Anna understood, the blonde ended up always choosing the citizens first. It still didn't make the guilt hurt any less.

It sent knives to her chest, when she sees Anna's shoulders slump, in her small voice, "Okay byeee..."

It sounded defeated, and reminiscent of the times that Elsa denied her of building snowmen during their thirteen years of isolation. Except this time, she didn't have a door in between them to guard her away from Anna's eyes. She couldn't see the heart broken look, or the slumped shoulders. The door acted as a barrier from seeing the reality of Elsa's avoidance. And now without the doors, what makes Elsa's heart clench the most, is that look in her eyes, filled with sadness and longing. Deep inside Elsa knew that Anna wanted nothing more to reconnect with her sister.

The excuses kept leading to just one statement: I don't have the time right now Anna. I just can't Anna.

It sounded disgusting. She wanted to slap herself. She sounded like a complete jerk.

Now here she was standing at the top of the balcony looking at Anna on the snow with Olaf in hand. They were trying to write their names on the snow. But with the snow being slightly harder than normal, the sticks and stones they were using proved to be of no use.

"Oh, oh, oh, hey Anna! Can we get Sven to bring tools so we can write our names on the snow?"

"But he's busy with Kristoff." Anna said dejectedly, kicking a small stone over a frozen pond.

Anna dismissed the idea with her hand, and Elsa from up above frowned, "She's busy right now, I don't want to bother her. But we can always do something else right Olaf?"

"No! I am not leaving till we find another way to write stuff on the snow." He shuffled his feet in the snow, and looked over his shoulder with his big black eyes, "So have you thought of anything?

Anna chuckled and suggested they make snow angels instead.

Elsa thought deeply for a moment and a thought came to mind. Anna always took Elsa's feeling and duties into consideration. And no was the time to return the favor.

With a small flick of her hand, writing in the air with a finger, she traced out a little message on the snow. Small crystals fluttered their way down to where Anna and Olaf laid, as snow began to patter down in small clumps. Anna and Olaf were oblivious to the sounds of soft scratching on the snow. She wanted to do this for Anna; Anna would've liked this...hopefully.

When Anna and Olaf finally sat up and turned around and gasped.

In a cursive scrawl, right in the snow, "You're my angel. I love you Anna."

Anna looked up toward the balcony to see Elsa shyly waving at her from above.

"What about my name?!" Olaf cried.

But he was ignored as the two girls continued to stare at each other with shy smiles.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

**Puppy Eyes – Begging**

"Can I please have it?"

"Anna..."

"Please, please, please pretty please!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna, you know how I feel about this."

Anna pouted and crossed her arms, "You're just being a stinker right now!"

Elsa whacked Anna lightly on her head with the parchment that was in her hand. Anna hissed, turning to glare at her sister. "I already said no Anna."

It was time to change tactics Anna thought, and dared Elsa to look her in the eye.

"Anna please can you stop staring at me I-"

Elsa gulped; damn it all it was the puppy eyes. It was Anna's best trump card, and she only used it for special occasions. The blonde knew that she was vulnerable against it.

Her eyes would get big, making her green irises pop in the light. And her bottom lip would jut out making Anna's slight chubby face get puffy and all adorable like.

Ack! It was her weakness!

Don't give in, don't give in, don't let her see, don't...let...her...see...you...giving...in!

Elsa threw her hands up and smiled in defeat, "Alright, alright! Stop with those puppy eyes! I'll let you have my chocolate cake."

Anna winked at her, giving Elsa a sloppy kiss on the cheek. The blonde wiped the drool on her face, and reluctantly slid the plate to Anna's side of the table. She didn't want her hands to leave the plate. She loved chocolate with chocolate frosting and chocolate ice-cream within its chocolate layers.

Anna didn't waste any time at all and ate it, at least she wasn't torturing the blonde by eating it slowly. She wasn't that cruel.

Elsa pouted when she saw her cake being devoured, and sighed, "And I was waiting all week..."

Seeing Elsa pout was adorable, but then again she loved chocolate. Who's to say that the Princess couldn't have both?

Anna only picked up a slice and gave Elsa the fork with a cheeky wink, "You know I love you Elsa. Now say, 'Ah!'"

Elsa rolled her eyes and chomped down on the cake, making a note in her head to get Anna back for this.

But as always, Anna was one step ahead of her.

**Rule Number 25: If Elsa is willing to share her chocolate anything with you, you know deep down inside that she loves you. Attempting to steal will result into frozen limbs.**

* * *

**When She Thinks She Isn't Looking – Cheekiness**

It was rather hard to focus in on signing documents with Anna in the same room with her. It's not like her little sister distracted her in anyway, she loved the company. If anything she felt safer, she didn't have to worry with anyone looking in on them, or trying to listen in to their conversation.

Anna would set them straight if anyone tried to enter their bubble. A possessive Anna was a very adorable one. She was better than the best trained armed guard in Arendelle.

So now here, in the library they sat, with piles and piles of documents looming over the two of them. Elsa was busy signing away, while Anna was apparently writing something to herself.

It was really unlike her to be doing something like that, Elsa thought to herself. Anna would take the time to be sleeping right on this table.

And then it started.

Elsa got a weird and funny feeling while she was writing. When she looked up, Anna was writing furiously on the paper. The blonde quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but resumed her work.

Yet the feeling persisted.

Elsa tapped her quill in annoyance, and discreetly looked up, but once again everything was normal. Anna was still writing on her parchment. Elsa nonchalantly stretched, and looked over her shoulder. The maids and guards were absent, and they were all alone.

What was going on?

"Anna?"

The green eyes never made contact with her, "Yes sis?"

"Do you have the feeling that someone is watching you?"

Anna had to smirk, it was all going according to plan, she gave off a small chuckle, "All the time sis."

The blonde started to play with her hands, pushing back the documents on the table, "I think I might just be paranoid then."

Anna just continued to write on her parchment.

What Elsa didn't know was that in fact she was the one giving Elsa looks. It wasn't those creeper looks. But in a way it was captivating. It was hard staring at her for long periods of time without wanting to flush. They way Elsa's eyebrows would knit when she read something confusing. The way her tongue would stick out, as she was tried to write her signature neatly on the parchment. The way her fingers drummed against the table top when she found something annoying from a suitor letter. Seeing her wearing glasses was just an added bonus.

No one had the opportunity to see her like this except for Anna. And God she was gorgeous. Not that she would ever admit that, at least out loud in front of Elsa.

She was cute though, slightly frightened. It reminded Anna of a small kitten.

So the parchment she was writing on currently was all the rules and ways to love her sister. It was simple really.

"Don't worry Elsa; you have nothing to be afraid about." Anna replied smoothly, taking in her hands on to her own, "It's just me here. I'll protect you."

Her secret lover smiled gratefully, before picking up her quill and resuming her work.

Anna scratched out a line in her parchment.  **Rule Number 32: Always calm her down when she feels-**

"Anna?"

"Hmm?

"Can you stop looking at me so I can work?" There was mirth and amusement in her tone, and Anna had the right to feel just a tad bit chastised. She tried to play it off by writing on her parchment with just a hint of tremble in her hands.

Damn it! She played me!

Anna crossed out the the line, before writing:  **Rule Number 32: Beware of Elsa knowing about your advances. She loves thwarting your plans.**

"Damn it Elsa."

The blonde just laughed, as the pair continued to work throughout the day.

* * *

**Tear Filled Eyes - Sympathy**

"Anna?"

Anna was holding the blonde in her arms during the rare nights that Elsa came into her room for comfort. Usually it was the other way around, but Anna took it as a way of Elsa reaching out for her.

Elsa was the type of person who wanted to solve her own problems. Normally the tactic was avoidance and running away, but since the Great Thaw, Elsa was now better at talking things out with Anna at her side. Anna joked that at times it was weird having Elsa as the chatty type, and she received a small rap on her head. But the bruise was worth it. It showed that Elsa was being more comfortable with her.

And that's all she wanted.

She brushed back her sister's hair, and gave her forehead a kiss, "What's up?"

Elsa played her with her nightgown, unsure what to say.

"C'mon Elsa, you know you can tell me."

"I know I know, it's just...it's a bit of a hard thing to talk about."

Anna laughed, "Is it a suitor problem? If it is I can't help you out there!"

Elsa took a pillow and smacked Anna with it giggling, "No! It's not that!"

"Oh, so it's about sex then?"

"Anna!"

Anna raised her hand, "Alright, alright bully! Jeez, I'll be serious." Elsa huffed and crawled into Anna's arms snuggling against her chest.

A few more minutes they laid there in silence, waiting for Elsa to grab her thoughts together.

"H-have you th-thought about..." Elsa started.

"Thought about what?" Anna as brushing her through her hair every so often, massaging her scalp.

"Mama...and Papa..."

The caresses stopped. She could feel Elsa tense on top of her; Anna tried to keep calm, and resumed her touches, hoping to calm Elsa down too.

To be honest, Anna never thought much about them since the funeral. It was easy to find a distraction away from it really, whether it was freedom, snowmen and trying to get Elsa to open the door. Even through all the madness of trying to get Elsa home. Now months has passed since then and there were still barely any fleeting thought about their parents.

Anna sighed, "No I haven't...I just had distractions lately..."

Elsa hummed sadly, rubbing circles across Anna's collarbone. "Do-do you think...do you think they would be proud if they saw us right now?"

Anna nodded, but she was pretty sure that Elsa was wondering of their parents would be proud of her. They expected a lot of things from her, and now that they were one they would never know how far that Elsa has come.

"Yes, they would. I know I am."

Silence once more filled the air. "Did you know, before I got my powers, Mama would always pet my head like this?"

Anna smiled, "Did she now?"

Elsa nodded against her chest, "It always soothed me. You remind me of her so much Anna. You may have Papa's hair and spunk personality, but you were always gentle with me. Just like she was"

"I'm glad. You carried Papa's grace, and passionate heart. Always the thinker, but you had Mama's beauty...I see her in you Elsa."

Then she felt wetness on her chest, and the red-head seized her tighter in her arms. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"I never...I never got the chance to hug them goodbye. I haven't...for -thirteen...I..."

Anna's eyes pricked and she tried to stifle her tears. God damn it. It's...really been that long? Was she so afraid of her powers that she couldn't find comfort in hugs from anyone? That when she had to hide away from everyone...it meant everyone?

Anna wanted to laugh at the irony. It was too cruel, too cruel of a fate. But that brought to question...had it really been that long for herself? All she remembered was that she tried so hard to get Elsa's attention, that she practically forgotten, how their parents acted, loved. Their death had left a void in her heart. But having Elsa absent for most of it because of fear was enough to make her feel close to death.

Not any more though.

Elsa wouldn't have to feel lonely anymore and neither did she. They didn't have to feel like that anymore. Their parents may be gone. But having each other was better than suffering alone. Anna sat up and held her sister closer to her heart. She looked down on her sister, who stared back at her with bleary teary eyes. She brushed back a lone tear with her finger and gave her a watery smile.

"You know what they told me before they left?"

Elsa shook her head, wanting to choke back a cry because the last thing she said to them is that: Did they have to leave?

And they left, forever.

"Hey hey...come back to me, I'm here," Anna cooed at her gently, when her focus was back, her younger sister smiled, "There you are come back to me pretty girl."

She giggled lightly at Anna's nickname; she stared deep into Anna's eyes and felt the power of the sentence that held meaning, "They told me that...I should be there for you for everything. I know we were fifteen and eighteen then, but I guess they knew that we would need each other, more than though I was convinced that you just didn't like me anymore. I'm glad that I didn't give up though."

Elsa blushed, and tried to look away but Anna didn't let her, "They always had you in mind Elsa, they loved you and still will. And I still kept that promise to them, I love you. I will love you for them; I will love you through everything. Thirteen years thinking that no one should love you for your powers, I want to erase that for good, with what is left of our lives together."

Elsa nodded, and moulded herself on Anna's body taking comfort in her sister's words. They affected her more than she would ever admit. Her parents may be gone, but Anna's love was more than enough to remind her that her parents love thrived in her blood.

She was right.

"Can we see them together tomorrow? I need...I need to say goodbye..."

"I'm here for you. You know that right?"

This had been the first time in the long time since they grieved for the loss of their parents and now they could do it together without a wall separating them. This would also mark the first time that they could move on and live for tomorrow.

"I know Anna. Thank you."

* * *

**Half Lidded Eyes – Flirty**

Ohhh, Anna was going to be the death of her. Elsa shook her head, she was just exaggerating, Anna was not just going to be the death of her; she was going to ruin the blonde for anyone else. Not that she wants anyone else for that matter.

Especially, those accursed eyes of hers that followed her, trailing her body up and down, her eyes seething with desire. And she thought she was the only one that had powers. Anna had the power of seduction with her eyes and damn they worked too.

Anna was teasing her alright; even though she was being coy it was enough to leave Elsa in a fumbling mess. She tried to have civil conversations in her meetings, but with Anna in the war room, staring at her with a teasing smirk; it was hard to keep her speech straight.

"And t-that gentleman, is the pl-plain, I mean...plan to fix th- the fu- fu"

Anna was leaning against one of the pillars in the room, with her eyes half-lidded, her finger coaxing her, with that stance of her wrapped around the pillar making her look so, so sexy and-

"Your majesty?"

"Wait what?"

The Spanish lord looked at her confusion, "Your majesty, you were saying something about fixing the fur trade between our empires?"

Elsa flushed, and coughed in her hand, breaking eye contact with Anna. Damn it! I sound like a fool!"

"Milord, I would like us to re-establish our ties after you know...I froze everything."

The Latino man looked at her with dry tone, "Of course Milady. I would be happy to help supply you with a year's worth of fur, as long as you agree to send us some of your best, iced wine!"

She laughed, knowing that the Spanish lord was heavily fond of wine, "I will. Thank you for your visit."

When the Lord walked out, she was being pressed against the pillar with Anna entrapping her with two arms pinned on the sides of Elsa's face.

"You almost got me in so much trouble Anna." Elsa said with a bit of anger.

Anna's eyes twinkled with amusement, "But I didn't."

"You so owe me for this."

"Do I?"

"Anna..."

Anna's laugh echoed across the room along with Elsa's protest. But she promised to sate her sister with definitely a lot a lot of promises of snowman building and kisses.

Well...definitely the kisses.

* * *

**Soft Looks – Tenderness**

Anna liked to see Elsa unguarded. But Elsa made it hard for her to be unguarded. Elsa made sure not to seem weak or to seem small, cute, and adorable. Or whatever words that Anna used to describe Elsa cuteness.

Anna realized, the only time that Elsa seemed to feel unguarded was when she played with the children of the kingdom. The children absolutely adored their Queen, loving her powers with no judgement in turn making Elsa more comfortable around children once more. Before the children took a liking to Elsa, Elsa would barricade herself inside the castle, only coming out for special celebrations and festivities.

The redhead thought she was being a bit childish, avoiding children, but Elsa explained that ever since she struck Anna as a child, it scared her so much that she didn't want to associate with any children. Elsa thought it was for a good reason. When mothers tried to hide their children when her powers were revealed were understandable but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. She loved children...she just can't be near them.

But that had to change, during one festival in the winter.

Five months after the Great Thaw, Elsa and Anna joined the festival honouring the red-head's 19th birthday. The day was filled with soup, roast, ice cream, and chocolate. But most of all it was filled with snow, snowmen and laughs.

The adults fascinated themselves with the dances and the drinks talking animatedly with the princess as they passed on happy wishes. Anna had begged Elsa to look after the children, despite the blonde's protest. But with a quirked eye brow from her younger sister, the blonde relented and reluctantly made her way down the park where the children sat expectantly for their babysitter for the day. When they heard familiar sounds of heels clicking against the cobble stone, the children sat up straighter as they youthful eyes locked on to the Queens who gave them a nervous wave.

Against her initial assumption that the children would cower away from her, a child named Marco pattered his way toward her, his feet sinking in slightly in the soft snow. His gloved hand reached for her and the Queen bent down and carefully picked him up, with his hands unceremoniously holding the sides of her face, "Magic!"

Yup, it looks like they weren't going to take no for an answer.

With a nervous smile, she waved her hands in the air, letting snow gently fall from the sky. She set Marco back down as he stumbled his way to play with the other kids. Elsa was unsure what to do next. Was she suppose to coddle them to play safely? Was she suppose to interact with them? What would happen if they started to cry?

Her nerves were getting the better of her. She was never in charge of children before. Thinking that she was going to worry herself to death, Elsa sat perched on a rock as she watched the children roll themselves snowballs, packing them tightly in their tiny hands. They must have wanted to have a snowball fight with each other. O _kay Elsa you'll have to keep a lookout in case anyone gets hurt_ , she thought to herself.

" 'lsa!"

She did a double take when she saw the children smiling at her with mischief, with snowballs in their hands.

"You ish unda attack!" One of the smallest children yelled.

Elsa feigned shock, as she ducked the feeble attacks from the children. "Oh no! My castle is about to breached! Whatever shall I do?"

She conjured a tiny little castle, hiding behind it as the children began to laugh their little fists pounding against the door. "In! In! In! In!"

"But my attackers will capture me!"

Marco found a way to waddle his away around the castle and wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist. Elsa yelped and feigned a trip as the pair fell to the ground. "I have been capture! This fiend will slay me!"

Marco grinned toothily, and bounced on Elsa's legs, "Open 'ate!"

With a wave of her hand, her miniature ice castle gates open and the children swarmed in dog piling the Queen from head to toe. The Queen giggled as her attackers, suddenly started to pile snow all over her body, enough to cover her body. Elsa tried to squirm away, but under the stern gaze of the tiny humans, Elsa relented and let the children use her as their play thing. "Help, help! Someone save me! I will melt along the snow, someone be my knight in shining armour!"

The children laughed as they saw their fallen Queen covered from head to toe in snow, before digging her up and pulling her to her feet. "No! Want 'lsa be fwee!" Elsa dusted off the excess snow that was tugging on her dress and rose to her full height straightening.

The kids looked at her expectantly and Elsa bent down once more using her best show voice, "I have been freed! Now, what will my saviours want in return?"

"Hugs!" They all chanted loudly, while clapping excitedly at the prospect of being able to hold the Queen close to them.

"No me first!"

"Me first!"

"Hug me!"

The kids were clambering on trying to worm their way into her lap, as Elsa tried to stop the smiles and giggles that were on her lips. "One at a time, one at a time!"

She picked up Marco, hugging him tightly to her chest; she placed him back to the snow and made him a mini snowman. Then she picked up Janine, and did the same. It was all the same for Daniel, John, Marie, Elena.

She held them so tightly, she was afraid of hurting them, but when each child hugged her back just as fiercely she could feel the affection. Through their twinkling eyes, and their toothy grins, they shyly asked if they all could have warm hugs any time they wanted to. Elsa nodded happily and threw her hands in the air, letting the grounds be covered once more with more fluffy snow. She let herself be dragged away as the children gently pushed her to continue spending the day playing.

She would play the Queen and Knights, or plait the girls' hair, or find herself rolled up in show with the children making her look like an oversized snowman.

What Elsa didn't see was Anna leaning against a tree, gazing at the interaction with tenderness in her eyes. She smiled softly as she saw the blonde freely enjoying herself, without fear of hurting the children with her powers. She stifled a laugh when she saw Elsa dog-piled by their tiny bodies, wiping away happy tears that escaped her eyes. The young princess knew that Elsa would never hurt them. Her careful, funny interactions with the Marco, Janine, John, Marie, Daniel and Elena proved that.

 _She turned out to be a huge softie,_  Anna thought.  _It looks really cute on her. I know she'll be a great mother to **our**  children._

Anna sighed happily. Until the reality of her thought came to realization.

_Wait what?!_

But her instant panic was cut short, when she felt a small tug on her dress. She looked down to see Elena waving at her.

"'Na! 'Na!"

She bent down and hoisted the child up so she would rest against her hip, she gave the girl a small raspberry against her neck, making the child squeal in delight, "Hey there pretty girl, what do you want to play?"

"House! Play House! Wid 'Lsa and 'Na!"

Anna laughed nervously, when Elsa walked gracefully toward her, already embracing her role as the other mother. The blonde easily picked up Elena. the small child in her arms whispered loudly into the blonde's ear motioning for her to kiss Anna. The children who all heard it as well started to push the blonde by her legs telling her to kiss her.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully at the devious little children and gave Anna a chaste kiss on the cheek, hearing small shrieks of joy "Good afternoon sweetheart...want to help me put these naughty children down for a nap?"

Anna nodded stupified as the children giggled incessantly at the adult's weird interaction. Marco who stayed behind gave Anna a fist bump before running after the blonde who started to lead everyone back inside the castle. When the blonde walked off with children in tow, Anna's right hand went to her cheek and her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. That future that Anna envisioned started to look more like a reality.

_Little devious imps, playing match maker like that. Actually...why didn't I think of this earlier?!_

* * *

**Dilated Stares - Need**

So today out of all days was when Elsa decided to wear her ice dress. With a little, added twist.

Because it was now summer, Elsa thought it was only fitting that her long dresses would start to get shorter to suit the hot weather. Although it was ironic to be cold all the time, Elsa couldn't stand Arendelle's hot summers.

The long sleeves of her dress melted away, leaving her shoulders and arms bare for the world to see, her dress now only being held in place through the ribbons around her neck, and her breasts. Her cape forgotten, the fabric was splayed open, with the opening V resting below her waist, accentuating her muscles back but still showed femininity.

Anna sat with her, watching as Elsa tried new designs looking more risqué by the minute. Elsa complained that she didn't like to feel so constricted in her dresses anymore. Anna wanted to moan out loud at the statement, if Anna had her way, she would want Elsa in nothing at all.

"Anna please, you're supposed to be helping me."

 _What I should be doing, is helping you out of that dress._  She thought, her eyes trailing over Elsa's firm bum. Okay, she did try to avoid staring...but she couldn't help herself.

Elsa huffed looking at the mirror with dissatisfaction. She ran a finger through her hair, unsure she wanted it in her usual plaited braid, or in a formal up do. She wanted something different.

When she looked in the mirror she locked eyes on Anna, but the question she was about to ask faltered, "Hey Anna, can you-"

Anna was staring at her with dilated eyes. Need was clearly written in her features. The way she licked her lips, as her eyes trailed the ivory skin that was teasing her. Her core throbbed against her will at the thought her younger sister sensing desire in her gaze. She shifted, starting to feel the heat in the air.

But it wasn't unpleasant; it sent a low hum through her body and she had the incessant need to let out the heat that was threatening to overtake her.

As if Anna read her mind, she found herself pressed against the vanity, with hands tight against her waist. Anna was looking over her shoulder, as her eyes were dilated, making green hues look smoldering under the faintly lit room. A warm tongue, swiped against the base of her neck, and Anna threw her head back and a deep moan escaped her lips. Anna's hands trailed against Elsa's exposed back, running a finger down her spine, invoking small shivers, as she continued to lay kisses across her nape.

She took a step back to see Elsa attempting to support herself on the vanity. Her legs were slightly spread, making the dress seem tight around her bum. Anna wanted to sink her hands in it.

But first things first.

She found the ribbon that was tied around Elsa's neck, and toyed with it.

"I want to take this off you...and have my wicked way with you..."

Elsa whimpered in need, and reached to undo it herself, but Anna seized her hand, setting it down gently against the table. Anna soothed her by nipping her neck lightly. "Shh... let me."

Using her teeth, Anna pulled the ribbon off gently, her ears perked at the sound of silk unfastening and falling. Elsa gasped as she felt the silk fall off her body. She felt the fabric brush against her nipples, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Her body now felt cool inside the dark room. And now she was craved something warm.

Warm hands encompassed her body, deft fingers cupping her breasts.

"Now then Elsa...what is it you need now?"

Elsa turned around, and let her gaze meet Anna's. Her arms wrapped around her sister's neck, letting her sister place her on top of the vanity and step into her open legs. Elsa tried not to shiver as she felt her bare core rub against Anna's clothes. "Tell me Elsa...what do you need?"

"I need you."

* * *

**Dazed Look - Enamoured**

It was really hard for Anna not to be entrapped by Elsa's beauty. Maybe it was because of the isolation for thirteen years, but Anna swore that something had happened with her sister. Because there was no way in all that is holy, and unholy that Elsa could look like such a goddess at the castle on the North Mountain

The ice dress that accentuated her hips, with the slit that showed a toned thigh.

The plaited hair that Anna wanted to run her fingers through.

Soft makeup that made her undeniably sexy.

Smoky eyes, that couldn't stop her from meeting the blonde's gaze.

Pouty lips, that Anna wanted her own pressed against.

Damn.

"Anna?"

Was she drooling?

"Anna?"

Check that, yes she is drooling.

"Stop it Anna! Try to focus here!"

_And she sounds kinda mad. That's hot._

"You...da...um...sh-...wo...fu..."

"Wait what are you saying?"

 _Get that foot out of your mouth and speak proper fucking English!_  She mentally cursed herself.

Elsa was starting to get nervous with Anna's glassy orbs staring at her. It was unnerving and unsettling seeing Anna not acting like herself. The blonde started to cross her arms self-consciously over her chest, shying away. It killed Anna even more on the inside.

_Okay, she has to stop being so damn adorable!_

Elsa started to blush furiously, and Anna tried to hide back a small squeal. "Anna..."

Anna smiled dopily and circled Elsa who had a perplexed look on her face. "Why do you have to be so beautiful?"

"Anna."

"God stop Elsa, everything you do, it makes you so damn cute. It kills me."

Elsa's mouth gaped open ungracefully, stunned at the comment. Anna sauntered over, her dazed look now gone. Her lithe finger closed Elsa's jaw gently, her left hand splayed under her jaw cupping it gently.

"No, what I meant to say is that...everything you do is beautiful."

Elsa really wanted to laugh, because she didn't think she was beautiful. She was too shy, too awkward (more than Anna) and she had a fairly stunted emotional way of thinking. It sounded ridiculous for Anna to think she was beautiful; there were a lot of things she didn't like about herself. But with the dazed look that Anna gave, meant that she accepted all that the blonde had. Everything, every odd habit, every last bit that described the blonde, the little red-head was entranced. Any protest that Elsa was about to say dissolved in her mouth, when Anna closed the distance between their lips.

**Rule Number 14: Always remind her that she is beautiful.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next! Through Chocolate (Wait What?!)
> 
> Soooo I really think that Elsa can be a great mom :D Anyone up for a kiddie chapter?
> 
> Or any questions, comments, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	7. Through Chocolate in 3 Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro people of Ear-thhhh. Back for another installment of insert-title-here-, and continuing this cute one shot series. I got to admit, this one is a bit...strange, but hey guys and girls do this too...I think.
> 
> Alrighty let's get to it!
> 
> NOTE: This whole series is not technically in chronological order :D This is one of first attempts of Anna trying to win the love of Elsa.
> 
> Cue: Awkward chapter, awkward sage advice and...CHOCOLATE!

 

**Through Chocolate in 3 Ways**

**Chocolate Bars: Fragments**

Anna thought she knew everything about chocolate. Well, as far as the 18 year old could know. She knew it could be sweet, bitter, sour (if gone bad) or pretty much anywhere in between. But the one thing that she didn't know at first was that Elsa shared the same type of love for chocolate.

Let's break this down shall we?

When the doors were closed, and Anna had no way to connect with her sister, the little red-head was under the impression that Elsa would have nothing in common with her. From the hushed whispers of the maids, to small fleeting glances of the blonde, she was nothing that Anna expected.

She thought that Elsa would like to play with dolls. But Elsa would rather read books.

She thought that Elsa would like to ride bikes. But Elsa would rather paint on her canvas.

She thought that Elsa would like to pick up swordsmanship with her. But Elsa would rather learn ballet.

She thought that Elsa would like to come out and play in the snow with her. But Elsa would rather stay inside. And away from Anna.

To the 5 year old mind, it didn't make a lot of sense on why her older sister, didn't make an effort to play with her. Anna didn't understand for 13 years. So 13 years of stemmed pain, hurt, and anger were easily directed at her sister at the first sight of her at the ball. And she regretted she felt better...At first, but at the broken loon on Elsa's face she could see that all of those efforts to avoid Anna were out of self-hatred. Elsa hated what her powers could do. And by hating her powers, she hated herself.

And it was still prominent today

Even though the doors are now opened and the castle gates were open to anyone in the kingdom, it was still a bit awkward. Elsa in all her sophisticated grace, did not have conversational skills, and was usually really brief with what she had to say. Sure she didn't like feeling incompetent when it came to speaking with Anna. She was really tentative on what to say to Anna. She was too worried about everything she could say that would make Anna upset or hurt. Again.

Anna on the other hand was worried that her lack of grace and tact would offend Elsa. Olaf just shook his head and groaned, "Do these girls no nothing about each other at all?!"

Sven nodded sympathetically, and nudged Olaf along as they continued to eye the sisters at the dinner table, who were still unable to have a lengthy conversation. Anna poked around her food and took a quick glance at the blonde who was sipping her wine gingerly while reading a scroll.

"So um Elsa?"

An eyebrow quirked, and Elsa's azure orbs met Anna's green ones, "Yes?"

Anna tried to formulate a question with her voice, but to no avail. Well you could say that Elsa, could make Anna speechless. In the best of ways.

Olaf, who was sitting in the middle of the long table, scooted his chair over to Anna. The sounds of creaking wood against wood gyrated Elsa's ear, but she didn't say anything out loud.

Olaf leaned over Anna's ear whispering for a long tense moment; giggling out loud, Olaf nudged Anna to say something before scooting his chair back into place.

"Anna?"

Anna sheepishly twirled a braid in her fingers, "Um what's your favorite...um dessert?"

Elsa was confused; surely the maids would've told Anna her likes and dislikes. But she internally slapped her forehead. Of course they wouldn't have said anything, they wanted Anna to learn about her. Well about each other. As awkward as she was, she had to say something back.

"I like anything...that has chocolate in it." She smiled softly. Only the sound of falling table utensils was heard and the faint noise of liquid splashing and now staining the white table cloth. She wanted to giggle at the sight of Anna's gaped mouth and wide eyes. Anna tried to recover, but with Elsa's shaking shoulders in laughter, Anna smiled back warmly.

_Wow that's perfect! We finally have something in common!_

But she didn't tell her sister that. The little red-head was going to use it to her advantage.

She mentally fist pumped,  _I'm totally going to win her heart...through chocolates._

* * *

So next day, she sneaked away from the castle while Elsa was stuck in a long meeting with other dignitaries across the nation. She brought along with her Olaf and the pair waddled their way toward the local chocolatier that first hand sends their goods to Arendelle's castle.

Anna knew that this was a great place for chocolate; the late queen would often have her chocolate cravings here when she was pregnant with the red head, so Anna technically had firsthand experience.

The bell chimed signalling the pair's arrival, and thankfully there weren't a lot of people inside. Olaf went about his way hugging everyone that was inside, and the rest would give a curt bow to Anna. She curtsied and skipped her way to the front desks, smiling widely.

"Hey there Gerard!"

"Princess Anna!" He greeted, "Is there something you're looking for today?"

Anna tapped her chin, and thought to herself, well the last thing she wanted to do was bombard Elsa with gifts. She would be frightened of the unusual show of generosity, and Anna wasn't quite sure how to portray her feelings of love toward her sister.

Saying "I love you," didn't seem to fit the occasion. Anna felt more than just the need to protect her sister. It was true love, and Anna knew it. But was it too soon? Will her love be rejected? What if she ran away again, and then Anna would have to do the adventure all over again?

As much as she would do anything in the name of love, getting chased by Marshmallow was not her favourite part of it. He is still a pretty scary snowman despite being a softie.

"Is this what it feels like for men when they have to pick out the perfect gift for their loved ones? Anna could finally sympathize.

"I feel like I know who you are thinking about Princess," Gerard commented, seeing how Anna's eyes seemed to twinkle and her lips curled into a soft smile that should only be seen by one person. Leaving her at the counter while her mind was still elsewhere, he went to the back of his store and pulled out an old childhood favourite. But it hadn't been on the shelves in a while, thinking that it's flavour was often wasted.

He also went to pull out a box that was meant to be for February, but why not in the summer?

It fitted the occasion.

He returned to see Anna still caught up in her daydream, and Olaf who was taking deep whiffs of the chocolate in the air.

Anna snapped out of her gaze when she was handed a red box, "What's in it?"

"A chocolate bar."

"Just a chocolate bar?" Olaf asked, "It seems so...I dunno plain?"

Anna nudged him with a pointed look, she didn't want to offend Gerard, but she was generally curious too. She would have thought the most expensive chocolate would have been a great pick for Elsa's assumed "refined" taste.

Gerard folded his hands on the counter and motioned the Princess to lean in. "Fragments of chocolate pieces can go a long way especially when you want to tell the Queen that you love her."

Anna sputtered her face turning a bright pink, it only made the old man chuckle, "An old man knows these things lass. I'm not blind to the love you want to show to the Queen."

Anna smiled weakly and nervously kicked her boots against the counter, "I-I suppose..."

"A piece of chocolate will be like giving a part of yourself, with every delicious bite. And at the same time, she's getting to know the person that you are Anna."

Anna's gaping mouth, closed in recognition with the old man's words. She shyly dipped her head at the thought of Elsa loving this gift; she gave the man a crushing hug, "Thank you Gerard!"

When she was about to ran off with Olaf in tow Gerard yelled, "Tell me if she loves you back!"

Anna grinned and gave him a thumbs up,  _Don't worry I'm sure she will._

* * *

Elsa grumbled to herself feeling a headache coming on. She glared at the sun that seemed to be mocking her, by shining down harsh rays that illuminated her study. It only fueled her headache and her growing dismay at her duties that seemed to only add more with every passing hour.

Then Kai strolled on in to give Elsa her daily tea, and Elsa waved him away not ready to yell at her trustee butler because of her headache.

Downing her tea quickly, she was relieved that the tea was able to soothe her pain but only slightly. She rubbed her temples and moved to clear away the tray. But a red wrapper was caught in her peripheral.

She picked it up and placed it in the palm of her cool hand. It was a dainty little thing, a square that was barely an inch in width. There were no hidden messages or nothing of the sort, it was just there.

She breathed in its scent, and her mouth watered involuntarily.

Elsa, unwrapped it with shaky fingers, and the wrap gave way easily showing off its creamy appearance, and frowned..

It was not what she expected; it was literally a fragment of a chocolate bar. No sign of elegant carving in its surface, showing that it was not a common brand of chocolate. Simple.

She nibbled at it, like a little chipmunk curious to see what the taste unfolds. And then she leaned back and moaned in bliss. It was so creamy, so light; she swore it was laced with opium. She didn't hesitate in tossing the whole fragment in her mouth, letting her tongue bath in its chocolaty goodness. There was something else to the taste but she didn't know what. But it made her insides feel warm, it was almost familiar.

"But before she can figure it out, the feeling was gone, and so was the chocolate.

"Oh my-"

And she looked down her palm and pouted, "Now there's no more left."

What she didn't see was Anna pressed against the wall, looking over the side with a wide grin on her lips.

And so it continued. Everyday Anna would leave a chocolate behind, and somewhere along the line Elsa knew who gave it to her. Elsa wouldn't say anything of it out loud, but will keep taking her time eating those tiny bits of chocolate, her love of chocolate only growing stronger, as Anna's affections continued.

It wasn't long for Gerard to receive a letter, stamped with the Queen's insignia on it. He read it curiously, hoping that it wasn't anything so serious. But his heart warmed, and his smile grew. He received a small painted image of the pair looking at each other lovingly, in their hands holding out chocolates inscribed with Gerard's logo. A loopy scrawl was etched in the back of the portrait that was signed by Anna, while another more elegant one that was signed by the Queen.

**Thank you Gerard,**

**_For helping us get closer_ **

**In helping me understand her,**

_**In helping me (unknowingly) let her in**_.

**And for sharing your wisdom about what love can mean.**

**-Princess Anna of Arendelle.**

_**-Queen Elsa of Arendelle.** _

**P.S She loves me back.**

What one could see from the Queen and the Princess as they strolled through the castle hands intertwined, sharing chocolate pieces together, it wasn't a declaration of love of any sort. It was a slow build of fragments, forming together. .

For these tiny fragments, Anna learned that these can make something absolutely beautiful.

* * *

**Chocolate Syrup: Smooth.**

After the whole Chocolate Bar scenario, Anna and Elsa had tentatively started their new courtship. Much to their surprise, for the most part of the kingdom, the citizens praised their new status. Elsa was sure that it was wrong in the eyes of the public, but after a kind lady explained, the citizens support it because of the lengths that Anna had to go through to bring her sister back home..

And that was that kind of love that most people would want to find in a life time. Anna blushed and Elsa's hid her face away in Anna's neck blushing harder. The lady bowed and walked away, leaving the pair stunned.

"That was...unexpected." Anna said slowly unsure what to say, she nudged her lover to look at her. Elsa sighed in relief, and shyly pulled Anna along with her as they continued their walk around the kingdom.

"I'm more relieved than anything." Elsa admitted, "I don't know what I'd do, if they kingdom hated our...relationship.".

Anna waved her hand dismissing the thought, "They couldn't hate you, you're gorgeous."

"Biased and an incorrigible flirt."

Her lover shrugged, but was not apologetic about it.

Before they know it they wound up in front of Gerard's chocolate shop once more. They opened the door, loving the familiar jingle of the belle as they greeted the old man at the counter. The old man smiled, and waved the pair to a table in a more private section of the room. "It's good to see you guys again!"

"We would've come earlier, if someone wasn't so busy all the time, "Anna pouted, but stopped with Elsa's pointed but playful glare.

"Well if someone helped me signed papers, we would've been here earlier."

Gerard waved his hands, seeing the slight spark of competition in their eyes; they pair looked down a bit chastised, muttering apologies to each other.

"Ahem, well then, now lass, what can I do for you today?"

The pair looked at each other before facing him, "Is there anything new or anything that is like the chocolate bar you gave to Anna?"

"Gerard is shocked, "I uh...you see lass, I don't have stuff like the chocolate bar, it's fairly simple and it's something that hasn't been popular, only with the two of you."

Elsa pouted, "Are you saying that the chocolate we had couldn't be constantly made?"

"Something like that your Highness."

"Gerard, please call me Elsa."

The old Scottish man smiled.

"Is there something we could do?"

Gerard was silent for a moment, until a thought popped into his head, "Actually, I think with the both of you could help. That is if yer willing to get a little bit dirty."

Elsa paled, and Anna fist pumped the air letting out loud whoops. "Hell yeah! Let's get to it!"

At the kitchen, the pair was fitted in white aprons with the trademark chef's hat on top of their heads. Elsa's fisted her clothes nervously, it was so white and so clean. The last thing she wanted to do was make it dirty. And she hates being messy. This is going to be a bit of a nightmare.

Anna couldn't really care less, she was going to get down and dirty and the end result is something tasty in her mouth. She calls it a win-situation. And she gets to wear this nifty uniform. The clothes were still a bit loose on Anna, and she started to twirl the extra length in order to fuel her amusement.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's like a whip! Whipisssssssssssssh!" Smacking Elsa right in the bum. Elsa blush hotly before sending a wave of snow at Anna's face in retaliation.

Anna sputtered and wiped the snow from her eyes, "Hey what was that for!"

"For slapping me!"

"I was only joking!"

"Well I don't like it!"

"LASSES!"

The pair turned with anger in their eyes, at the sight of Gerard holding a spoon in his hands. Then they looked toward each other and growled. They crossed their arms and faced away from each other. Gerard could only roll his eyes, as the pair were being absolutely stubborn.

"Alright. Elsa can you please help cool this heated pan, we are going to need it to help keep the flavors in side."

Elsa went about her duties without another word.

"And to my fiery little firecracker, you're going to help me mix this huge pot filled with chocolate pieces. You have a good arm on yer body, so it'll be easier on my poor old bones."

Anna already started to break out in a sweat at the sight of the huge bowl that towered over her, completely filled to the brim with chocolate. That's a lot of chocolate. She was going to die after this, she was sure of it. Why couldn't it be mixing cotton candy, or being the chocolate taster?

"Why do I have to do the heavy stuff?" She whined, stomping her feet, "And what will you be doing?"

"I'm going to sit back and watch." He laughed merrily, he slowly walked to his rocker and sat down with a relieved huff.

Elsa's groaned and Anna's eyebrow twitched. "Hey old man, you can't let us do all the work!"

"Sure I can, or no chocolate for you."

Anna and Elsa's mind were in sync, Damn him!

Over the next couple of hours, the pair who were still mad each other continued to grumble under their breaths while they worked. Elsa tried to keep her powers from totally making the chocolate frozen solid, while Anna tried not to let the chocolate spill over the edges of the pot. She didn't want to add to the mess that she was in. Both of their sleeves were stained brown and they were sure their hair had completely fallen out of their braids, chocolate was smeared on their cheeks (which they were not allowed to eat), and their stomachs grumbled because they can't eat their chocolate yet.

Gerard leaned back in his rocking chair and smiled, It was going all according to plan.

When Elsa and Anna finally started to let go of their anger, they turned to each other to apologize profusely.

But at the sight of each other, they couldn't help but laugh. they both doubled over, trying to slow down but the laughs kept rolling.

"Your face!"

"Your hair!"

"Our clothes!"

"We look ridiculous!"

Of course they hugged it out, but they were hugging for too long. And Gerard was sure that after a while they couldn't be pulled apart. Before they got a little cozy, he stuck out a spoon in between their faces bringing them back to attention. They blushed, shyly ducking their gazes fro each other and followed the Scottish man all the way to another pot, were the chocolate was melted into a pool. He lifted up a spoon and offered them to take a taste.

It was still in its syrup form, but the taste was so smooth that the girls moan in pleasure.

"You see, just like today, nothing is always sweet sailing. You guys will face some awkward, hurtful, angry moments. As you guys worked today, you guys figured out and worked out your problems. This syrup was rough, and now it's smooth. And you guys will have to remember that."

"What will we do without you Gerard? Elsa asked, looking at Anna with a soft smile. She muttered another apology and giving Anna a peck on her lips. Anna dreamily mirrored Elsa's question, no doubt dazed by the blonde's gentle kiss.

"Invite me to your wedding, and I'll be happy man."

They grinned ear to ear, definitely not feeling the fear get to them about married life.

"Make us a chocolate cake for the reception and consider it done!"

* * *

**Chocolate Kisses: Sweet**

"We definitely need to send Gerard more cards from us." Anna said out of the blue one morning. The pair were wrapped in their bed sheets, reveling in the feeling of Elsa's bare skin rubbing against her own. It was one of the few moments in the day that Anna could have Elsa all to herself without anyone watching. And she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

Elsa's head lifted from Anna's bare chest, and sleepily replied, "I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?" The red-head chuckled, and gave her forehead a kiss, "Good morning beautiful."

Elsa grumbled sleepily curling her body closer to Anna so that every part of her was touching Anna in some way. Their legs were intertwined, Elsa's head buried under her neck, and Elsa's hands laid on Anna's sternum. Anna can't complain for ever feeling hot ever, she loves Elsa's cool body over her own. It's a nice balance really.

Anna's hand left her waist and reached all the way over of the bedside table, pulling out a box and pulling Elsa to her lap. Even though her eyes are closed, Elsa's nose twitched at the familiar smell, "That's not bacon..."

"Is meat really the only thing you are thinking about love?"

"Does this mean we can have bacon for dinner?"

Anna rolled her eyes, it was times like these that Elsa really craved meat. Well after what they did last night, she was pretty sure Elsa really worked up an appetite to want bacon this early in the morning. But then again...chocolate sounded good no matter what time it was.

"There's no one up this early love to make you bacon. Maybe this will help?"

"Elsa pouted again, her eyes still closed, "I want my bacon."

"And I want Elsa to kiss me a good morning before I can cook you bacon."

Elsa's hand blindly reached up to hold Anna's face to press a languid kiss on her lips, but her soft lips came in contact with a chocolate piece instead, her mouth opened slightly letting her tongue wipe the chocolate from Anna's mouth. She chewed slowly and swallowed, her hunger slightly satisfied for the moment. But the heat in side of her began to build slightly.

"Hey you know, I was going to eat that." Anna said, gripping Elsa's hip a little harder. Ugh that tongue, she wanted that again.

"Elsa's azure orbs finally opened, and gazed at Anna lovingly, "But you got a sweet kiss instead."

Anna rolled her eyes, and bit down on another chocolate piece, "I guess I'll forgive you."

But once again, Elsa stole another kiss from Anna, and stole the chocolate that Anna was about to munch on. She leaned back and watched the pint tint on her lover's face spread, and she smiled cheekily. "Sorry."

Anna groaned at the sight of Elsa being a little tease this early in the morning. She oughta do something about it. She pulled a squealing Elsa back down, as the two continued to share chocolate kisses for the rest of the morning.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did food! Okay this was a bit difficult, because how do you describe your love for someone through food!? Sometimes Anna needed a little push when it came to loving Elsa :D
> 
> Almighty then, tell me your favourite scene! And if there's any questions, concerns or new suggestions :D.
> 
> Up next: Through Our Kids.
> 
> Got any new suggestions after this?
> 
> -Okaami-chin.


	8. Announcement: Tumbling Tumbling

HELLO PEEEE-POLE OF EARTH!

If you guys totally didn't ignore the link on your emails, this is not an update, but an announcement! But it's a good one I promise! Anyways just want to let you guys know that I finally made a tumblr just for this FF account.

_**This goes for all updates, or if you guys need to reach me for suggestions, want me to write according to prompts (smut or fluff, whatever you want), want to tell me to hurry up and update, tell me criticisms, or hugs you guys can totally do that now.** _

_**So if you're looking for me - itsokaamichin14 . tumblr . com** _

**P.S:** I will be updating Loving Elsa: Counting The Ways by the next 3 days, so look out for that!

And on a side note…I **need baby names for the next chapter Through Our Children!**  So you guys can submit names of boy or girl or both gender names here on this site, or on my tumblr, whatever suits your fancy!

Again thanks for all the love and support for this one shot series~ you guys rock!

-Okaami-chin


	9. Through Our Child In 4 Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERRRRRRRO PEOPLE OF EAR-TH. I'm back once again. 2 days early, BUT IT'S EARLY SO FEEL SPECIAL...aha ignore me.
> 
> I know the chocolate one was a bit weird, but hey food had to come up sometime and why not start with chocolate?
> 
> Anyways, here is all of Elsanna in parent glory~
> 
> And of course to my beta Storm: I hope it works out for you, and if you want, I could totally give ya a hand :D Thanks for looking his over and checking for mistakes! Always grateful!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos/subscriptions/comments. It helps me know that you guys love this series :D And remember to answer the questions below ^-^ please dun ignore it, it's good for you...I think...
> 
> Enjoy!

**Through Our Child In 4 Ways**

**All Together - Promise**

Royal blue eyes with brown hair, gleamed up at the blurred vision of someone looking down on him. He was confused, and everything was coming alive, the feeling of soft cotton and warmth around his body. His cries quieted as warm fingers cradled and soothed down his hair, making his arms go slack in relaxation. His cheek was pressed against warm skin, and he sighed feeling something enter his mouth, and warmth filled his tummy.

Voices were around him, making him scared. There was so much going on he didn't understand. He could feel the cries bubbling inside, but when the hands returned, and a softer voice whispered to him, he relaxed once more.

"Your Majesty, he's so precious," a teary eyed Gerda rasped, dabbing her eyes as tears flowed. "A strong, little lad."

"Like a baby unicorn!" Olaf said in his best baby voice, his twiggy arms reaching to poke his little nose. "Awh he has a cute button nose, I wanna touch him! And give him a warm hug!"

Anna broke out in sweat at the thought of Olaf's cold body, making her son squeal in fear. She gently told Olaf that he had to get used to the cold air. A little white lie won't hurt him. Right?

Olaf understood, but continued to fuss over the baby, alongside Gerda who was absolutely enamored by the little Prince. Kai was next to his wife, feeling the exact same thing. It's been a long time since the Arendelle Castle gets to have the joy of having a little lad running in the castle. King Henrik was the last one, even though they were worried about future mud pies, and rowdy tousling with the other Arendelle boys, it's a pure joy for Kai and Gerda to have a this little lad here with them now.

Kristoff and Sven were looking on with pride in their eyes. He felt so happy when Anna and Elsa practically demanded that he had to be the uncle, and he was happy to do it. It wasn't the same as having troll siblings, but a baby human that's a pretty cool feeling; he just had to remember to be gentle. If there's any thing Kristoff wanted to teach the little lad, was that Reindeers were Better Than People, and the art of selling ice.

He was sure that Elsa would technically be unhappy with her son being in rough conditions in the future, but he has the feeling that if the little lad had a half of Anna in side of him, he was sure to be just as headstrong and feisty as his mother. Kristoff doubts he could say no to his demands in the future

All in all, everyone in the room were pretty happy to see that the baby Prince came safely into this world.

When he pulled away from the object that was feeding him, his hands were waving at someone, a blurred figure that looked orange. His hands reached up looking for contact, and felt skin against his tiny one. Curling his hands against a finger, the little Prince settled down once more, His eyes finally closing.

"His name your Majesty?"

Elsa, who was propped up against the pillows weakly looked at her maid with a tired smile, "I uh-"

"Hey guys, I kinda wanna give them a rest for a while, I'll tell you guys the name okay?"

Everyone in the room nodded, and realized that it was about time the little trio had a bit of privacy. They wouldn't mind waiting just a bit longer to hear the official title of the new Prince.

When the door clicked shut, Elsa turned to her lover who still looked stunned at the tiny bundle that was resting in her arms. A lone finger was all that connected the pair physically, Anna and the newborn Prince. She watched as Anna's eyes grew wetter, at the sight of her son's hand refusing to let go of Anna's finger.

Anna slowly sat on the bed and lay next to Elsa, her free hand ready to guard their little family. She still hadn't said a word. But what could she say?

There was no way that Anna could describe what her son meant to her now that he was here. He was her own. A beautiful creature. Her hands soothed down his brown hair, reminding her of her mother's on hair; soft, brown, silky. His skin color that was the middle in between hers and Elsa's was soft and warm. A splash of freckles on his cheeks, mirroring Elsa's. His strength no doubt came from Anna. But the gentleness of his cries and his feedings were so much like Elsa.

A soft hand caressed her cheek, with a thumb wiping against her eyes made her realize that her tears did not cease since then. She turned to Elsa and smiled widely, "We have a son."

"It's our son." Elsa whispered. She kissed Anna chastely on the lips before giving a kiss to her son's forehead. "He needs a name."

"Anna nodded furiously, her hands shaky, as she helped support her son's head. "It's okay Anna; he's going to be okay."

"I don't want to mess up, not with him. He deserves the best, and I can't mess this up!" She babbled and her eyebrows knit in worry. Elsa smiled at the thought of Anna fussing over their son, hand and foot. It was so much like her, but it just meant that Anna only wanted the best for the both of them. "I need to be strong for the both of you. He's, he's going to need us."

She whimpered at the last word, her fears being real. "I love him too much to let that happen."

Elsa looked at her with loving eyes, "He loves you already. He wasn't kicking in my stomach for nothing; he was always responsive to you." Anna looked at her wife and son adoringly, after her fears settled, now wasn't the time to freak out. This was a celebration. Her son was here. Her wife was here. All here was safe and sound.

That's all she wanted and it was enough. So she sat there stroking her lover's hair, and stroked her son's little hand that was holding her finger with strength.

"Vincent..."

"Vincent?"

"It's a strong name." Elsa commented with adoration. "Prince Vincent of Arendelle."

The baby on her chest, slept soundly despite all the voices, meaning that was about time that the new parents should start having some as well.

Elsa's breathing finally evened out, her body taxed from the long birthing process. She gently pulled the sheets and tucked it under her now slimmer waist. She brushed back the sweaty bangs and sighed. She was going to need it no doubt.

"I love you Elsa...and I love you Vincent." She started at the tiny fist cupping her finger, and her eyes were determined, "I swear that with all my being, I will do everything in my power to protect you. I will never desert you, or your mother. I will love you unconditionally. You're my son, our son. You and Elsa mean the world to me."

As if he was listening, little Vincent lips curled into a cute smile. His grip never slacked, making Anna's heart swell with love and joy.

She gently curled the wrap around him, a little tighter to make sure he wasn't cold, and lay next to Elsa with Vincent moved to the spaces between them. Vincent felt the presence of two bodies protecting him from both sides, never waking once until the next morning when he was greeted by all the citizens of Arendelle.

* * *

**Bed Time Stories - Soothing**

Loud cries echoed across the castle halls for the umpteenth time that night. Many butlers, maids, and guards resisted to groan in annoyance at the wails of the little Prince. The piercing wail sounded like the howls of icy winds that filled the castle halls during wintertime. It's a bit of a shocker that the little Vincent had a set of strong lungs. You can blame Anna for that. It's a newborn, so it couldn't be helped. At the same time it wasn't helping that he slept all day but cried at night. It was easy for the servants and maids to toss and turn over their beds and cram their pillows against their ears.

But it was another story for the two women, with their hair in disarray and their rumpled silk gowns haphazardly on their shoulders. They did try alternating, so that one can sleep while the other tries to console their fussy son. But to no avail. so here they are, Elsa and Anna wiped the sleep out of their eyes and sighed tiredly. This was the 5th night this week. For some reason little Vincent couldn't seem to sleep through the night.

It wasn't that he was hungry, he's very well fed, courtesy of Elsa's boobs.

It wasn't that his diaper was filled. Elsa had double checked the smell and the feel just to be sure.

Holding him wasn't helping much either. Usually he loved being in Elsa's arms, and tended to love the feeling of coolness against his warm cheek. But lately he had been literally kicking her away.

They were lost. Elsa was lost. And it was wearing down on them. Elsa was at her wits end, because she had no idea what was happening with her son and it was about to send her in a panic.

"Are we doing something wrong?" She whimpered. She stood in worry over by Vincent's cradle, trying to hold back tears. Her hormones hadn't settled down completely, so that also added to the stressful situation they were in.

Anna ran both her hands down her face. Sleep sounded so good right now, but Vincent came first. She thought.

"No, no I don't think so, I think he want's something but I don't know what." She reached down and picked up Vincent from his cradle, "C'mere little guy."

She started to bounce him in her arms, "Awh, Vin, you gotta help us out man, the sky's not awake, so you shouldn't be awake. You're mom and I need to catch some z's."

Through all her tiredness, Elsa somehow managed to laugh at Anna's little statement. That was just too cute. It was ironic that Anna used to wake her up all the time, just so they could play, because the sky happened to be awake.

Now she was telling her son that it's not the right time to be awake. If only the younger Anna can see her now.

"Don't just laugh at me, help me." Anna whined, bouncing their son, his wails not settling into small tears, but tears nonetheless. Elsa tried to calmly run a soothing hand down Vincent's back trying to help him steady his breathing, making small cooing noises in his ear, telling him to settle down.

Vincent little hands began to smack against Anna's shoulders, making Anna wince a little at his strength. Instead of freaking out, she plopped her body back down on the bed, and placed Vincent on her stomach, holding him up so she could look at him closely. Elsa lay back on the bed, with her head propped by her hand and stared at the two with curiosity.

"Well?"

And then the thought struck her.

"Hey little man, what about story?"

His tears stopped briefly, and Anna finally got him. I got it!

"So...um, once upon a time." She trailed off, she never told stories so she felt kinda awkward. "Uh, there was this awesome snowman! Named Olaf! And you see he was a very extra ordinary snow man, because he gave such awesome hugs."

She looked over to Elsa and winked, "He was made by two beautiful little girls, who were being quite naughty and didn't go to bed one day. So he was built to look so cuddly and fluffy, so that he didn't melt!"

Vincent body that was tense, slowly started to give way to the exhaustion his crying has left him. But he was being sooth by the gentleness of Anna's voice. His eyelids stated to droop, and he gave out the cutest baby yawn, giving Anna the cue to gently lay him down in between her and Elsa.

"Olaf was amazing and he taught the girls how to skate, and how to appreciate the sun, smell flowers. And he's always going to be around. You'll see little man. And he will be so glad to be your playmate when you get bigger."

It was a bit of an awkward story, Elsa surmised but it was cute, and it made Vincent fall asleep so she was entirely grateful for. She kissed his forehead and gave Anna a grateful kiss.

"Cute story."

"It was barely a story...At least my babbling is useful this time around."

"I love it."

"I wuv you." Anna yawned, making her speech heavily slurred. She was tired, seeing her son look all sleepy, was making her sleepy so fast.

Elsa ducked her head against her son's neck and flushed, Anna will always have this effect on her. She felt the sheets being pulled to her waist and felt a familiar hand around her waist. "Now the sky's not awake, and I don't want to play so let's sleep."

And then Anna was out like a light. Leaving Elsa to look down fondly at her little family before following them to slumber.

* * *

**His First Snowflake - Confidence**

So it was settled Prince Vincent of Arendelle was born on December 2nd, 1514. A really good month, Anna surmised. It was perfect really. Vincent would be exposed to snow and ice really early.

But that notion didn't seem to fit well with Elsa, who seemed to be very nervous at the thought of being around her son with her powers out. She constantly made a habit of making sure her gloves were on whenever she would hold him or nurse him. She even made sure he was bundled up real good, and was seated near a hearth before she could hold him close to her cool body.

Elsa didn't want to take any chances with her powers.

But it made Anna real sad though, Elsa was choosing to hide again. Albeit it was for their son's safety, but at the expense of Elsa's true self: which was being the Queen of Ice and Snow.

"Just one little snowflake!"

"Anna no!"

"Please, please, please Elsa, don't do this right now." Anna pleaded, "Vincent needs to know that it's okay to be yourself, and in order to do that, he needs to see your true self."

Elsa's shoulder shook in grief, "That's dangerous, especially when he's so young! Why can't we wait?"

Anna looked at her with longing, "You'll postpone it, and I know you would."

When she didn't answer back, Anna got her answer, and her proof. She took Elsa's hand and tugged her gently to Vincent's crib who was looking at them curiously.

"I don't want to use Vincent against you, but I think it would be great to show him some that is beautiful. That snow and ice are beautiful not dangerous. I know he'll come to appreciate your powers."

Elsa's wringed her hands against her dress, still unsure about it. Anna cupped her free hand, looking at her wife with tenderness. She gently pried her gloves free, with little resistance from the older blonde. She motioned Elsa with a slight push, telling her, "Go on. I know you can."

Elsa breathed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them. She took a tentative glance down at Vincent, who stared at her like she was the moon and the stars for him. He was fascinated, and she hadn't even started yet.

She opened her palms and willed herself to make a little tony snowflake. It was so tiny, but it glowed brightly in the tiny cradle. She shakily brought her hand closer to Vincent's, who immediately reached up trying to get a better look.

Once it was close enough, Vincent's head cocked to the side, and his mouth curled into a small "ooh", and he stared longingly at the bright object.

She let it shoot up to the ceiling before it disintegrated, leaving tiny little flicks of snow trickling down coating the sides of the cradle but never on his sheets. He clapped his hands, his tiny fingers clenching and unclenching for more. baby sqeuals were heard, as the cradle shook with his laughter.

"See? He's not afraid of your powers. He's fascinated by it." The voice broke out of her reverie. Elsa's gave her a teary smile, nodding slowly. Anna pressed her forehead against Elsa's and held her hands in between them tightly.

Anna met Elsa's eyes, her voice dropping to a whisper, "And I'm still fascinated by it."

Elsa smiled at last, after days of stress, "I guess I have more snowman building in my future?"

Anna just gave her a toothy grin, "Oh definitely."

* * *

**His First Word - Shock**

"'Mama!' 'Mama!'"

"Mmm! Mmm!"

"C'mon Vin! You can do it say 'Mama!' "

Anna shook her head, at the sight of Elsa trying to coax her son to speak for the first time. It was just too cute. Elsa would use her baby voice; her lips jutted out, and curled in a dopey grin. She teased Vincent with a tiny stitched toy in the shape of a snow man, by playfully running down his face and neck, causing little Vincent to squeal in delight. The baby babble was relentless (a trait that Anna prides herself in, because she knows it was a trait she passed to her son indirectly) and it was certainly adorable to listen to. It made one's heart seize and their face light up. It was a feeling alright. Anyways, the baby babble was soon to change because Vincent was now about a year and a half; he was bound to say his first word at any time.

The one thing that he seemed to master was the art of demanding for hugs. Well it was for Elsa's boobs because Vincent was always hungry, and Anna swore that her son was doing it on purpose sometimes. It was cute, in a very cockblocking way sometimes. Just last night, she tried to get her frick frack on with Elsa...but then Vincent started crying out.

She has never felt so blueballed (for the lack of better term) for the past couple of months and she was overdue. Anyways Anna was getting off track. Besides the art of demanding-milk-in-a-cock-blocking-way, Vincent mastered the art of wanting hugs.

His tiny hands would go up in the air, and his eyebrows and lips would morph into one of extreme determination. If Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf didn't notice, the little Prince would flap his arms up and down as if he was trying to wave for their attention. If that failed, well, he threw things.

Kristoff knew firsthand what strength Vincent had, he still had the bruise and his bruised ego to show for it. He would always mutter under his breath, "Why did Vincent have Anna's strength? Why couldn't he have the strength of Olaf?"

Anna shook her head, laughing at the memory. Kristoff was not completely wrong though. Vincent did have Olaf's strength in hugs. When his chubby arms are wrapped around her neck, he hanged on so tight, almost thinking that Anna was going to leave him in any moment.

"Awh, I'm never letting you go little man." She cooed into his ear, nipping at it for fun, "You're too cute."

Elsa sighed, and gave Anna a playful glare, "I was in a middle of something Anna. Give Vin back to me!"

Anna turned around and looked over her shoulder sticking her tongue back at Elsa.

"Your hour is up it's my turn to keep Vin, and besides I'm overdue for baby hugs. Ain't that right Vin?"

Vincent babbled once more nodding his head, making Elsa gasp. "I can't believe your teaching him to take your side!"

"Puh-lease! You've been teaching him to be studious so early! He needs fun, and I'm fun!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, and gave her a pointed look. Anna relented her stance and plopped on the couch gently with Vincent in her arms.

"Fine, fine! I'll share my baby hugs time."

The soft sounds of the little Prince sucking on his pacifier filled the room, while both women looked down on their son lovingly. Anna, who still hadn't relinquished her hold on Vincent, felt eyes on her body. She turned to meet Elsa's gaze that was filled with joy. Her pale hand reached to up Anna's and kissed the back of it.

"You really love his hugs don't you?" She asked a moment later.

"It's warm, soft, and he smells nice."

An eye brow quirked, "He smells nice...really?"

"Well he smells better than Kristoff! Don't deny it Elsa!" Anna looked over her shoulder frantically at the thought of her mountain sized friend. "Um...don't tell Kristoff I said that."

"..."

"See what I mean?"

"Okay, okay! He smells really good. But you can't have Olaf hear that Vincent hugs better than him."

"I would never." Anna says dramatically, holding Vincent closer to her chest. After a while, Anna needed to let her arms rest, and she placed Vincent back into his cradle. But she didn't leave. She laid her arms across the protective barriers of the cradle and sighed happily, toying with Vincent's button nose as he scrunched his nose cutely at the offending finger.

"If he had teeth he would bite you." Elsa teased, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist, and leaning over her shoulder.

"Hush you, I'm just playing with him." Her wife snarked back.

"Hu-"

Their heads spun so fast, they swore they got whiplash.

"Wait what?"

"Did he say something?!"

"Oh my god he said something!"

"Vincent! Talk to me buddy! What did you say?!"

Vincent who was now in his little cradle, looked up at his parents with a smile that only parents can be so proud of. "Hu-gah?"

Anna nudged Elsa, her eye bows knit with confusion, "What the hell is 'Hu-gah' ?"

The blonde slapped her shoulder, "No cursing Anna! Now focus!"

"HU-GAH!"

"HU-GAH!"

"H-HU-HUG!"

He kept repeating it over and over again, glaring at his parents. He swore that he was making sense, but his parents couldn't seem to understand. But they continued to stand their mouths gaped open, and their eyes wide in shock.

After a lightning moment, Elsa finally got in grasp in what he was trying to say. She started to fan her eyes over and over, feeling the tears hit her, as she tried to keep from squealing out loud and scaring everyone in the room. She picked up Vincent and hugged him so tightly to her chest, she was afraid of squeezing him to death.

"He said hug! His first word is hug!"

Before even Elsa could even finish the sentence, Anna was around her and Vincent in a second, peppering kisses all over their heads, before giving Elsa a long kiss, "He said hug! He loves hugs! He wants hugs!"

Despite by popular notion, they knew that most babies would use "Mama" and "Papa" as their first word, but the uniqueness of this word, it held a lot of meanings.

The first thing that Anna wanted to do with Elsa besides kiss her was to hold her tight.

The first thing that Elsa craved more than chocolate was Anna's hugs.

And evidently what Vincent craved more than anything, even Elsa's boobies, was hugs.

She looked down at her son, and thought to herself, this little man was definitely going to add something interesting to their lives. And she couldn't wait to share it with Elsa with every new step he takes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the title to one child. Because writing babies are hard :( well for me. Got no experience!
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys love little Vin! He's going to pop in again real soon so stay tuned :D And don't worry there will be another little baby unicorn besides Vin, and it might be a girl? a boy? Send in your vote? :D
> 
> Let me know your favorite scene, and if you have any other comments, concerns!
> 
> -Okaami-chin
> 
> Looking for me? On tumblr now - itsokaamichin14 . tumblr .com sooooo...follow me? :D If you want to know when I'm about to update!


	10. Through Food in 3 Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm back with this present for all of you :3
> 
> I think it might've been about 2-3 weeks since the last time I've updated this, but I'm not dead…I'm alive.
> 
> Thank you Storm for reading this chapter over, and I'm sorry you've been busy and I hope Uni goes well for you :) Thanks again!

**Through Food in 3 Ways**

It was no secret that Elsa was actually a decent cook. Okay 'decent' was a bit conservative. She was Ah-MAZING. If she wasn't raised to rule a country, Anna just knew that Elsa would dominate in the kitchen. Gerda was not easily impressed when it comes to cooking, but Elsa proved to be a natural. She seemed a lot stress free in the kitchen, because all the sweet smelling aromas would waft in the air. Anna certainly drooled just a bit more when Elsa revealed that secret. That was deep deep deep deep attraction points there.

Hey, people always say that food is the key to the heart, and certainly Elsa won her heart that way.

Anyone loved her food, and for sure of a fact that her family loves food in general (not just Elsa's delicious cooking). Kristoff loves carrots. Sven loves carrots. Olaf loves hot soup (ironic huh?). Vincent loves his milk everyday. Anna loves soup, roast and icecream. Elsa loves eating vegetables and steak. And of course everyone's obsession with chocolate.

At least the Elsa and the castle staff knows how to make food. Anna had to thank Gerda, Elsa (whenever she had the time) and the chefs for that. If it weren't for them...uh she didn't want to think about the what ifs if they had to fend for themselves.

But was was really worrying Anna at this moment was that Elsa, at this moment was not eating...much. Lately she's been picking around at her plate, barely having the appetite to eat. Lately all that she's been consuming was tea. Elsa commented that she needed to have an increased uptake on tea because of the increasing late nights. Now that Vincent was born, she had to keep her energies up to run the Kingdom, to look after her family, and most importantly make time for her son.

It was a shame that it was tax season in Arendelle meaning even more longer nights. Anna at times could hear Elsa crawl her way into bed cursing obscenities in the air before knocking out quickly. By the time Anna wakes up and went to the dining hall with Vincent in her arms, Elsa is already gone.

All she gets a written note:  _ **I fed Vincent, and I'll be in my study.**_

It was terse, almost rude. And Anna's eyes would water slightly at her wife's frail form. She was paler than usual, even her snow seemed sickly instead of glowing. Colder (physically) than normal, which is really weird but that's not the point! Elsa was going to work herself to death!

A tug on her hair brought Anna back to attention. It was Vincent who seemed to try to share something with her through his innocent eyes. She sighed, and lifted him so that they were nose to nose, "You don't think I'm overreacting do you?"

Vincent still didn't seem to respond that much to his mother's distress, so he occupied himself by nibbling on her braid. His free hand curling his hand on her sternum. In the midst of her small panic, Anna smiled softly at Vincent.

Sure she loved his ill-tended habit to munch on her braids, wake her up in the middle of the night, throw food and toys at her sometimes. He means well. Vincent looked up to his mother and gave him his best version of a grin. There was no teeth obviously, but it made Anna's heart melt. It reminded her of Elsa when she grins like that.

"Alright, I am overreacting." She lifted him up the air high above her head, with Vincent squirming in glee, "Say, Vin, do you wanna make some breakfast with me?"

His baby cries of glee confirms her answer, and Anna's eyes lit up, "Off to the kitchen!"

She was about to stomp her way to the kitchen hall, but was stopped with a firm yank on her collar. Anna choked, and pulled Vincent protectively against her chest. "Ack!"

She whirled around to see Gerda with her hands on her waist, and her eyes hard set on stopping Anna from her destination. Anna felt cold sweat run down her spine, and even Vincent gave out a small whimper at the sight of Gerda in all her fiery rage.

"Gerda?"

"Princess...and Crown Prince...where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I- uh- uh, to the kit-cheeeeen...?"

Gerda crossed her arms, and shook her head, "No you may not go to the kitchen."

"But why not?!"

"Princess...you can't tell me you've forgotten what happened last time?"

Anna sighed, she knew that was going to bite in the as-...Vincent's here, so butt. She knew that incident was going to bite her in the butt.

"Gerda, I want to make some breakfast for my wife." Anna said in her most formal tone, with Vincent waving his rattle angrily at the maid. "Is that such a crime?"

"When it comes to my kitchen, the messes you make might as well be consider murder."

_Ouch Gerda straight into the heart._

Anna pouted, "But - but how will I ever learn? Mom was even too scared to teach me..."

Her bottom lip jutted out, and tears started to well in her eyes.

"Princess Anna, you know that won't work on me..."

***Sniff sniff***

"I've been doing this for years."

Vincent started to cry.

"..."

Mother and son started to wail.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Cease this crying!"

Anna grinned, seeing Gerda caught in her trap. G _ot you!_

Gerda who already knew that she got played, she let herself be dragged with by the giggling Royals all the way to the kitchen.

_Oh Frozen fjords...what awaits me in the kitchen..._

* * *

**1) Part of a Good Breakfast.**

Knocking on the door gingerly, Anna poked her head in with Vincent in her arms. "Elsa?"

Elsa hunched over her desk with a hand supporting her head. When her wife spoke softly, she looked up and smiled goofily at the sight of her wife and son visiting her while she was working.

"I didn't think you'd be up this early." The blonde teased, her lips forming a small grin.

Anna huffed, and opened the door fully so that she can enter. "I can be up early too you know! And besides you know I can't sleep that well without you beside me." She shifted Vincent in her arms when he started to squirm, his chubby hands reaching out to be held by his 'cool' mother...(Ahahaa...pun get it?)

"And besides, Vin misses you. And since I'm your wife, I decree you are working too hard, and are in need for some baby cuddles."

Elsa smiled affectionately and took Vincent in her arms, loving how he curls around her upper torso, wanting every bit of his body to feel her cool one. She kissed his brown hair loving how silky smooth it felt against her cheek. Giving off a baby sigh, Vincent already fell asleep tired from the morning activities with Anna.

If she were to bet, she can bet Vin was going to drool, but it's okay. She was in her ice dress, not a problem, she can just do a quick fix. Ah, the perks of having an ice dress.

Whispering she looked to Anna, "Thanks love. I really needed that."

"Did you eat this morning?"

Elsa groaned, "No...this document needs to be looked over right away, I couldn't finish it last night so I really really wanted to get this done and over with by the time you wake up..."

She looked up sheepishly under Anna's stern gaze, "But it took...marginally longer than I thought."

"Elsa..."

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it..." She received another pointed look, she gulped."I mean I won't do it again."

Anna perked up, clapping her hands quietly, "Perfect, and now I have made you breakfast, and I will feed you so you don't waste any of my hard efforts. Because you,missy, even though you are Queen, you still need to eat."

When Anna left to retrieve the food, Elsa threw her head back and laughed, "Yes mother! So so bossy in the morning ain't she Vin?" Of course she got no reply because he was sleeping, but you know.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" When she returned with a plate in hand and a basket of bread.

"I kiss the mother of my child with this mouth."

Anna flushed and said nothing over that. Instead she picked up a fork and gave a slice of bread to Elsa's free hand. Cutting up a tiny sliver of egg in the fork, she urged Elsa to open her mouth.,The smell of fresh cooked eggs wafted into the room, making Elsa's mouth involuntarily water. Her stomach was in knots in the best of ways, man she really regretted skipping out on breakfast just to work.

She can get used to this, Anna feeding her breakfast, with early morning baby cuddles. That would make work feel more manageable with her by her side

"Is it hot?" As the fork drew closer.

"Not like that's a problem, you're cool." Anna said offhandedly.

"But what if it's hot?" Elsa whined.

"Elsa just eat it!"

"Fine fine!"

***chomp***

Loud obvious crunchy sounds were heard, but it didn't seem to bring Anna into attention. HEr tongue rolled over the fluffiness of the eggs, making Elsa moan in delight. But as her teeth began to mash the eggs, Elsa's eyes widened. Elsa tried to keep her face straight as she could feel the grainy texture of eggshells against fluffiness of the eggs. The funny thing it it tasty great, the problem was the eggshells were throwing her off. It was so crunchy, and it even felt like parts of the shells were burnt.

_She made me breakfast!_

***chomp***

_I will not complain!_

**_*_ chomp***

_God Elsa chew faster, you're making it obvious!_

Anna tried to reign in her excitement as Elsa chewed it quickly and swallowed as fast as possible. Her hands were balled into fists as her smile grew wider; Elsa was eating aggressively. That's usually a good sign. Right?

"Woah Anna that was.. ***cough***  so good."

Elsa had to swallow deeply to avoid coughing. The eggs were lodge against her chest, making it hard to breathe, but she kept a strained smile on her face as she tried her best not to jostle her son, and worry her wife who was looking at her oddly.

"You ate that really really fast..." she commented. She shifted and reached for a piece of bread and handed it to Elsa. Elsa bit it gingerly and munched slowly once more.

And then another tense silence.

And another hasty swallow. Anna's eyes bugged out the moment she saw Elsa look absolutely sick, and she sworn that she saw he wife stop breathing for the briefest of moments. Anna handed her the cup of tea, and tapped Elsa's chest to get her attention.

"Elsa!"

Elsa grabbed her tea cup and down the contents quickly. Feeling the pressure once again ease, Elsa shyly looked up at Anna who was now focusing on the plate with sorrow. Knowing that the act was up, Elsa carefully stood and walked over to her wife who was obviously upset that breakfast was not all that it was 'cracked' up to be. She laughed a bit too loudly and Anna glared at her from her location.

She flailed her arms over her head as she furiously started to speak, "Elsa this is not funny! I could've killed you! I knew there was a reason why I was kicked out of the kitchen for the same reason that you stopped using your powers-"

"Woah woah woah woah wait, Anna that's not what I'm laughing about!" Elsa chuckled, pulling her wife in closer with a one armed hug. Anna carefully about squishing their son in between their bodies, sighed letting her frustration get the better of her. She pressed a kiss against her love's throat murmuring that she was sorry for losing her cool. "I was just laughing at the puns that I came up with in my head."

Anna couldn't help but stifle her laugh, "Puns?"

Elsa grinned, brushing back Anna's fringes kissing her chastely, "I said that breakfast wasn't all that 'cracked' up to be."

"Elsa! That was terrible!"

"The joke was, but the meal was eggs-cellant love. You've tried and honestly the best home cooked meal that you've ever made." Elsa said honestly. "Despite the stale bread."

Anna pouted and averted her eyes, "Really?"

She felt a finger poke her nose, "Really, now tell me how did this occur anyway?"

Anna tapped her chin, "Well you see...It went a little something like this."

* * *

_"I wouldn't put that there."_

_Splash!_

_"Or there."_

_Crack!_

_"Um...is that edible?"_

_"Alright I'm just going to tune you out." Anna muttered, her tongue sticking out with utmost concentration, "Gotta concentrate here."_

_Over to her right was Gerda and Vincent hiding behind the fridge door looking over Anna's hunched form in worry. More like Gerda was worried, but Vincent kept tugging the older maid to bring him closer to his mother._

_The former spotless kitchen now appeared to be a war room. Batter and milk were splashed all over the counter. Poor defenseless eggs smashed and dripping on to the the polished wood floor._

_And all that chocolate...wasted on the ceiling._

_How that get there?_

_With Anna anything is pretty much possible._

_To Vincent's delight, he seemed to be preoccupied by the 'art' that was painted on the walls. The older woman supporting the child was trying to hide the horror on her face when she saw the state of her kitchen. She quietly murmured to Vin that she was going to teach him how to cook. Her kitchen wasn't going to survive at this rate._

_Anna glared at the directions, seeing how was it possible to fold the eggs gently into the batter mix. Or gently poach the eggs. Her head started to pulse at the feeling of frustration growing inside of her. Crap she couldn't even boil an egg properly!_

_Why are eggs so difficult!?_

_What she didn't know that in the midst of her frustration, she cracked the last egg of the many dozens she destroyed by her finger tips. The shells of the cracked egg falling into the pan, along with globs of yolk. But Anna's mind was preoccupied by the instructions that she didn't see the shells being wrapped cozily by the yolk as the whole. With the pan at high heat, the yolk started to cook, with the fluffy yellow goodness covering the egg shells._

_"Okay okay Anna you can do this, I mean you watched Elsa do this loads of times before. If you can't make it over easy, as least scrambled is okay."_

_Throwing the remnants of the egg over the shoulders, her eyes still glued to the book, she reached for the spatula and started to break up the egg fluff and started to mix in around in the pan. Contrary to what Gerda thought, it smelled pretty good from her end. Holding Vincent closer, she walked over to Anna and looked over inhaling deeply._

_"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually saying this. That smells amazing Princess!"_

_Anna smiled and continued to do what she's doing. Gerda looked down to Vincent and thought to herself, Maybe she can pull this off._

* * *

"And here we are!"

 _Oh god._  Elsa thought.  _Going to remind myself to restock the food later on today._

Instead Elsa said nothing about it and smiled anyway. It didn't matter, Anna tried her best to do something nice for her. If that isn't love, what is?

They spent the rest of the morning carefully picking out every eggshell noticeable on the scrambled eggs, giggling as they fed each other. Even though their bread was stale, it didn't matter, it was good to spend mornings like this.

And Elsa wouldn't want to ditch breakfast for work anymore. Work can wait.

* * *

**2) Soup for the Soul (a couple days later)**

"Oh no... no no no no Elsa!"

"Ahhh!"

"Take cover everyone!"

"AHHHCHOOOOOOO!"

A bitch slap of cold wind smacked several servants in the face who didn't roll out of the way in time. Groans and complaints of the drop in temperature, and the dampness from the snow covered the unfortunate souls from head to toe. Anna, Gerda, Vincent, and Kristoff peeked from the safety of the couch to check the damage.

Well.. Nothing was really damaged. It was more on the lines of...every freaking thing in the foyer were covered in snow and ice. The poor metal soldiers that stood at attention were now slightly frozen in place. Well more like their feet are wedged against the ice, and they can't move. Several servants had their hair in icicles pointing gout in really odd angles, no doubt that they would be sick the next morning. Anna's face was scrunched up in disgust at the sight of the ever pristine ice and snow coating the walls. While Vincent was amazed at the feat, Anna picked him up and held him closely to her chest.

As beautiful as it might look to Vincent...that was actually pretty gross if you think about it. That snow and ice itself carries all the bacteria that from Elsa's sick and frail body, and she's worried that Vincent might catch Elsa's cold. It made her frustrated, despite all her best efforts, trying to lighten up the work load for her wife, and trying to help run the country on her side; Elsa still manages to overwork herself.

Anna wasn't really sure how though she got sick in the first place. But she knew that Elsa stopped skipping meals at her urging and for he sake of Vincent, but other than that Elsa wasn't the type to get sickly. In summer no less.

So there sat Elsa on her a chair in the foyer holding her head in agony. Her cheeks were lightly flushed, and visible breaths from the room showed her labored breathing. If it was possible for Elsa to get paler, she looked like Olaf on her worst day.

Though sickly and frail, Anna through her frustration, still found her wife to be adorable.

It doesn't mean that she was going to let this go however.

"Elsa Ryland Lia of Arendelle! Didn't I tell you that all those late nights were coming back to get you?!"

She lowered her voice at the sight of Elsa covering her ears, wincing. Vincent's babble was enough to disarm Elsa as her eyes were scrunched in pain. Everything sounded amplified, every crunch, every breath, every jostle of clothing made her ears ring.

"Anna..."

Anna knelt down to her side, and urged Elsa to look at her. Elsa weakly opened her eyes to see the blurred double-vision of Anna staring at her with 2...or was it 4 eyes laced with concern? She closed her eyes and willed herself to focus. She is the Queen of Arendelle, she will not be taken down over something as silly as a cold!

But before she can even stand, Anna had other things in mind. Anna with her free hand that was holding Vincent (who fancied himself over the pristine ice still) touched her face feeling for signs of a fever. She was so in tune to Elsa's body, that she knew that when Elsa's body was cooler (the irony of fevers) than usual, it meant that Elsa was having a fever. It was counter intuitive she knew that, but hey that's what happens when your wife is the wielder of snow and ice. And as Kristoff ever so wisely explained simply, "You just gotta roll with it."

There is no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't want Vincent to get future dating advice from the "Love Expert."

"Alright, c'mon get up, you're going to bed."

Elsa yawned (cutely in fact) and rubbed her eye lids in a childlike manner whining, "But I dun' wanna!"

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed, she tends to do this whenever she's sick. N _ow I have 2 kids I'll be dealing with. One that's actually a baby, and a on that is an over sized baby!_

"Elsa...c'mon love, you're practically falling over."

"It's because I'm falling for you..." Elsa replied cheekily.

_Oh great...Casanova Elsa is back._

"Love, please no pick up lines, let's get you in bed."

"So we can frick-"

"Elsa! Vincent is here!"

Elsa clapped her hands over her ears and moaned, "Shhhh...tall fluffy orange bunny is talking too loud..." And then Elsa's head lolled over, and she was out.

_And now she's out like a light...crap. Now I actually have to try to get her in bed._

A fraction of a second later, Anna's face flushed.  _Ugh! That actually sounded a lot dirtier than what I intended._

"Your Majesty?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

"Um well alright, everyone assume your usual duties! I'll tend to Elsa, and uh please do not disturb us for the day unless it is urgent."

Dismissing the guards and the maids, Anna slowly guided Elsa back to the masters room, in which they struggled with greatly because Elsa kept falling over. But moving along, Anna managed to get Elsa cozy under the covers, and patted the sheets down to give her optimal comfort.

Vincent who was strapped to her back in a baby carrier looked over his mama's shoulder with a curious glint, but seeing his mommy under the covers with a pained expression, it couldn't keep in the cries that were threatening to explode.

Hearing her son gurgle from her back, Anna hustled out of the room to give Elsa some rest before tending to her son. Bringing him to her chest, by unstrapping him, she saw that his tiny hands kept reaching out to the door that led to the bedroom. And damn was he pretty adamant in getting there.

"Sorry Vin-Vin, your mommy needs some rest." She said tapping his button nose teasingly. But he was still displeased, he whimpered at the thought of being away from her too long. Seeing her son cry always breaks her heart, but with Elsa sick at the same time, it doesn't make it easy for Anna at all. Trying to hush his cries, Anna thought of a brilliant idea.

"Hey Vin, how about we try to make some soup for mommy?"

"PRINCESS ANNA RYLAND LIA OF ARENDELLE! YOU WILL NOT STEP INTO MY KITCHEN AGAIN!"

Wincing, she looked to Vincent, "Okaaaaay...now we have to figure out a way to get past Gerda...THEN we will make some soup for mommy!"

Vincent just gave her a gummy smile, nodding to everything his mom just said.

As soon as the familiar stomps pattered off into silence, Anna scanned the hallway through the corner and did a double take just in case. Okay the coast is clear.

 _No biggie,_  Anna thought.  _This is nothing new to me. Except only now I have a 6 pound baby on my shoulder who is possible drooling over my dress and braids. Okay, I'm exactly 3 floors above the ball room, which means that I have approximately 7800 feet ground to cover in a span of 3 hours. And then it would take me another 2400 feet to past the portraits (oh wait, I've been meaning to talk to Joan for a while now...oh well) and then 1000 feet west would take me to the kitchen._

Anna bit her lip, All those rooms are open, and surely Gerda had relayed to all the maids and butlers that they should be on guard and stop her at an costs. Her title is useless against Gerda. That woman ruled with an iron fist. If she gets caught in the open, she can always slide her way out of it. Most of the maids and butlers lack the stamina to keep up with the Princess Consort. So it shouldn't really be a problem.

Anna ears perked when she heard Elsa moan in her sleep from across the hall and that made Anna nervous.  _Well okay then...seems like Elsa is going to wake up a bit earlier from the nap. I guess I gotta get a move on._

And with that (and removing her heels) Anna began her mission and started to slide through the hall ways.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The shrill voice of he son threw her off, and she almost slammed face first into the floorboards, making sure that no one was following her, she skidded to the nearest curtain and hid her self behind it. She reached to he back and pulled Vincent off his carrier and gave him a stern look, "Shhhhhhhh! Viiiiiiin! This is Operation Soup: Silence Of Undercover Princess/Prince. That means we have to stay quiet okay?"

Vincent gave his best version of the "Elsa-puppy-dog-pout" which Anna swears that Elsa taught him just to use it against her; but it was nonetheless effective on her. Anna sighed, "Fine fine! You can "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" but it has to be...not as loud okay?"

Vincent responded by tapping her on the nose, and Anna knew that they were in agreement.

Mother and son looked out the curtains with their best game faces on, and the two continued their way.

And just when they were about to reach the kitchen...

"HI ANNA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her foot came up in instinct and kicked whatever was in her path, knocking whatever it toward the nearest wall. Taking deep breaths, Anna willed her heat to relax, she did a double take on Vincent, who seemed...rather unfazed. When she got her wits together, Anna noticed that she ended up kicking Olaf's head...again and now the beheaded snowman was giving them a airy look.

"Woah head rush!"

"Oh my gosh! Olaf I'm sorry!"

The little snowman's head plopped on to the floor with a small pop, and Anna rush to his side. "Wait! Don't forget my butt!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Fixing her friend together, Anna sighed in relief. At least her friend is back...into his usual 3 pieces...

"Oh man I feel so much better!"

Anna rubbed her forehead in curiosity, "Hey? Um Olaf what are you doing here?"

Ola tapped his chin, an then shrugged, "I was looking for Sven, but I lost him." And then there was a bit of an awkward pause. "So what are you doing sliding across the hall?"

"I need a way to get into the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Going to try to cook Elsa some soup."

"Why?"

"Because Elsa is sick."

"Why?"

"She was overworking too hard."

Olaf frowned, "Well that wasn't really smart."

Anna nodded in agreement, and looked toward the end of the hallway, "Yeah, but well I'm going to try to break into the kitchen without being seen."

"Well I've seen you."

"I meant Gerda, Olaf!"

"Oh...well Gerda has the place on lock down."

Anna rolled her eyes, "I doubt it."

* * *

Moments later the trio stared in shock at the towering door covered from top to bottom in locks. Twenty of them to be exact, with a giant padlock that Anna swears is 4 feet long and 3 feet wide. Gerda certainly wasn't messing around this time, she meant business

"Holy shi-sheets...you weren't kidding."

"Nope!"

And then an idea crossed her mind, she then bent down and whispered it to Olaf who was now giggling in excitement. With his twig hand, Olaf pulled out his nose and started to wiggle it into one of the many padlocks that was currently holding the kitchen doors in place.

Anna and Vincent watched as the tiny snowman managed to disarm all 20 locks on the door. And then Anna started to sweat in fear... _I seriously need to find something to block Olaf from entering my bedchambers..._

"All done!"

"Alright! Let's get started!"

* * *

She felt all warm, her cheeks rubbing against the soft silk that that was encompassing her in a warm embrace. The intense throbbing waned into mild pulses of pain, but at least the elephant that was crushing her head was now the weight of a kitten. Now instead it felt like she inhaled a wad full of snow in her nose, and it was stuck there, making it hard for her to breath. The blonde contemplated about rolling over, but she didn't want to move, for the fear that the chills (that supposed 'never bothered her anyway') were going to come back. Warmth.

Something was prodding her cheek.

She gave a non-committal grunt, her nose twitching.

And then it pressed again. Elsa whimpered using her arm to try to bat the offending thing away, she just wanted to sleep.

"Sweetheart?"

Elsa did her best to try to roll over, but her limbs feel to weak to support her body weight. Her arm flopped uselessly on the bed, and Elsa gave a weak cry. A giggle filled the room, and Elsa forced her eyes to open. She squinted and hissed at the feeling of sunlight piercing her eyes. And she tried to pull the covers over her face.

"Elsa..." the figure gently pried the sheets back, "sweetheart its me Anna."  _Give me back my blanket..._

Elsa rubbed her eyes slowly, and saw Anna and Vincent looking down on her with toothy grins. "Anna...I dun feel doe good."

"I know, c'mon sit up, I brought soup."

Elsa's ear perked up at the sound of soup. And her stomach grumbled when she caught a small whiff of the familiar sweet scent. Wobbling she sat up against the head board and sighed as the feeling of nausea washed over her. She caught sight of Vincent staring at her, and Elsa groaned.

"Bin...binceent..."

"He really wanted to see you, and he cried about it." Vincent who was looking over her shoulder, gave a small sniffle. He was really heavily attached to Elsa. Anna let him down gently on the bed, and Vincent waddled his way into her lap wanting to give his version of a warm hug. Elsa blew her nose and patted his back gently. Still being the ever the germ freak that she is.

Although very satisfied that his mommy gave him at least a form of contact, Vincent seemed to get the message, and waddled his way back to Anna, and Anna placed back on the shoulder holster. Anna then placed the tray of soup on Elsa's lap, and lifted a spoonful of worth soup. Elsa smiled at the gesture, and sipped the soup.

Before she could swallow all she heard was, "I made it myself, I hope you like it."

A small twinge of fear went through her at the thought of her making food again. After the eggs fiasco, she would be lying if she wasn't a tad bit afraid of what could happen.

_Surely Anna took extra precaution this time, and I doubt I won't be endangered. Besides it looks good, a nice orangejy looking color. Probably tomato soup. And its not like I can taste anything in fact, because I can't smell anything._

_What Anna doesn't know won't kill her._

Elsa took a tentative swallow waiting for something to happen. And then nothing.

Elsa was waiting for it.

_Waiting..._

_..._

_Still waiting..._

_Wow...I'm surprised this soup taste pretty-_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was hot so hot, she sworn that if it weren't for her actual her human body that she would be melting at this point. She waved at her mouth, tongue sticking out, panting as she tried to stop the inferno that was burning her mouth. It took everything in her power to not scream a storm of propitiates.

_HOLY MOTHER OF-_

_WHY IS IT-_

_SO-_

_FRICKFRACKING-_

_SPICY?!_

Anna helplessly looked over and tried not to panic. "Oh no! Uh uh uh ELSA MAKE SOME ICE!"

Elsa was too busy panicking to make ice, so Anna reached for the biggest pail of water, and rushed back handing Elsa a cup filled with water. She chugged it down quickly, and then immediately the pain stopped.

Both women sighed in relief, and gave each other small shy grins.

And then it kicked back, as the water sizzled against her hot tongue, and Elsa whimpered, "It's soooo spicy!"

Vincent who was placed back down on the bed, was giggling, watching in delight at the sight of Elsa practically exhaling heat from her mouth like an enraged dragon (if it wasn't for the tears raining down her cheeks). Elsa's hands went to her throat and rolled up and down in the bed in a fetal position, whimpering in spicy hot inferno pain.

He clapped his hands and babbled excitedly despite the chaos that was unraveling in front of him.

On the other hand, Anna was running through the past couple of hours on how in the world did she get soup wrong. It's soup! It's practically one of the easiest things to make, and somehow it was spicy?!

I'd rather give her salty soup then spicy soup, at least with salt she won't cry about it! Anna thought in worry. She'll just yell at me for trying to give her high cholesterol. Which I would prefer at the moment.

With water was out of the question, Anna did the next best thing, she shrilled, "GERDA!"

As on cue, Gerda burst trough the door with milk on hand. She gave Anna cold glare, and handed the Queen the drink which she accept greedily, looking at the cup like it had all the answers in the world.

Anna looked down on the floor and frowned. Was she really that bad a of a cook?

The blonde finally ceased her squirming, and finally relaxed back into the sheets, actually feeling a lot less heavy. Her arms felt a bit lighter. What a way to break a fever indeed.

Elsa who finally calmed down, took a deep breath- wait a minute...she could breathe!?

She inhaled and took a deep breath. No phlegm, no heaviness in her chest, no sniffling. HELL she was cured!

She turned to thank her wife with a big sloppy wet kiss, but saw an empty space on the bed.

And Elsa pouted sadly.

_Anna..._

* * *

**3) Sweet Tooth**

Thanks to Anna's spicy soup, Elsa didn't expect to feel better that quickly. And now she was back to working. But she did promise that she would stop working so much. Elsa couldn't really deny her; it was just a fact. So now her hours were shorter, meetings were a bit quicker but still efficient, and now everything else was sorted enough so the blonde can finally spend some quality free time with her family.

That's just the problem.

Where are they?

She could no hear screams of delight across the halls, now can she hear the sounds of her dress flapping in the wind as she skids down the banisters of the stairs. And she hasn't heard the familiar knocks on her office room lately. Elsa at first thought she was sick, and wanted to rush to her side. But Gerda informed her that Anna was okay, and was in good health. When she thought it was Vincent, but Gerda eased her fears and insisted that Vincent was in good health.

And then Elsa's heart throbbed tightly in her chest. Anna was avoiding her.

Now the roles were reversed: Anna was now avoiding any reason to be alone with Elsa during meals. Elsa now trying to find her somewhere in the castle.

The servants were no help, she even asked Kristoff, but even her the mountain man didn't know where she was hiding. Her worry didn't cease for the remainder of the day.

If she wasn't working, she was looking. Any sign of her family.

But seeing that the castle was void of anything remotely fun, Elsa assumed that Anna went back into town, possible to restock all the ingredients that went bad in the kitchen. And that's when Elsa figured it out.

Anna felt guilty, ashamed, and self conscious about her cooking abilities. That was probably it, Elsa thought, but there was in no way that Anna had to particularly had to feel guilty about. Elsa loved the fact that she tried something that she has never done before.

_It's the thought that counts. Besides she's learning, there's no doubt in her mind that she will get better a it. A couple bad meals doesn't make me love her any less._

But it still made her heart ache to know that Anna was avoiding her because of it. If she could just get Anna to sit down and talk with her, then maybe Anna could hear her explanation.

Hours rolled on by and nothing happened yet, and it was now dinner time. And once again Anna and Vincent were absent from the the dining table. Elsa sipped on her wine hoping that she would turn up soon, but alas that didn't happen.

With a dejected sigh, Elsa stood and headed back to her study. She didn't want to go to the master bedroom and not find her wife there. That would be too much to bear.

So instead of working, she just paced. Her heels clicking rhythmically against the wood, as she paced in circles.

Elsa wanted to make it up to her somehow, and food seemed out of the question. If she made anything now, Anna would only feel more self conscious and could potentially feel insulted because Elsa was a far superior cook. And Elsa wanted to avoid that possibility at all costs.

She wold suggest building snowmen, but it was too cold at this hour to do so. Vincent might get sick and she was still recovering from her cold.

So...Elsa was unsure what to do.  _I guess I could give her chocolate. I'm sure Gerard (the chocolate from chapter 8) sent some to the castle a couple days from now. A midnight snack doesn't hurt._

Everyone was asleep so Elsa wasn't worried that she was calmly walking through the empty halls in the dead at night with only a night dress on. Her hands lightly tugged on the doors leading to the kitchen and was surprised that it wasn't locked.

_Well...I guess that makes things a hell of a lot easier._

Pushing the doors back, she lit up a small candle and left it on the counter and began to search for the elusive box of chocolates.

But as he luck would have it, she didn't see any sign of chocolate anywhere. And Elsa gave up. When she went to retrieve the candle, she was surprised when she saw a lone piece of chocolate cake sitting there.

She half expected it to be a mess. But was surprised to see it...perfect?

The edges were sharp and clean, the frosting meticulously placed with care, and to boot there was a cherry on top. Elsa loved cherries. And because her need for chocolate got the better of her, her finger swiped a small amount of frosting with a cake crumb and licked her finger clean.

Looks can be deceiving. But well, it is a chocolate cake. It's not like chocolate can ever taste tat bad.

 _Oh please Elsa don't jinx it,_  her mind mocked.

And then she went for it.

And oh did it taste heavenly.

It was smooth it was soft. Ah words would be a sin to describe something this tasty to this caliber. Words did no justice. It was soft, creamy, the soft pieces of bread filling was melting in her mouth, allowing the chocolate filling to tease her tongue with bold flavors. The moan she she let out was involuntary. If there was such a thing; this cake can actually taste better than sex. Mmmmmph. She was stuck in her dessert orgasmic haze till a low voice broke her inner musings.

"Your majesty?"

She turned around to see Gerda giving the Queen a half-hearted glare. "It's late your Highness, and much too late to have sweets."

"I-I suppose, I was looking for chocolates to give to Anna...she seems to be avoiding me."

Gerda gave a slow nod, and was about to head back to bed. "Thank you for saving me a slice Gerda. It taste delicious, is it a new recipe?"

The older woman looks at me with perplexed look on her face. As if a thought had struck her, she smiles and shook her head making Elsa confused. "No your Highness, it's not a recipe I made."

Elsa quirked a brow, "It is not? You usually make our cakes Gerda. Anna is in love with it, and I'm sure she'll love this one."

The older woman laughed s more, and Elsa could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Is it the new baker...uh Mia was it?"

Gerda shook her head, "Don't be daft my dear. That was there before I even cooked dinner."

Curious, Elsa checked the trash bin and saw that it was filled to the brim with eggs, and splattered frosting. That was a lot of eggs, Elsa thought. To make a slice of cake?

Elsa then sheepishly looked at Gerda who now had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"It's Anna isn't it?"

Gerda only nodded, "And you didn't teach her...right?"

"I did not."

Elsa's grin only got wider as her lips opened to give out a hearty laugh. It was just like Anna really. Chocolate was one of her forte's after all. And of course the red-head was heavily in tuned to Elsa's unique palette for chocolate, and somehow tailored this cake to sate her sweet tooth.

Despite how tasty the cake tasted, it made Elsa miss the other food attempts that Anna did over the course of the week. Anna loves her enough to try something she had never done before. It was cute. And so so sweet. Why didn't I check the kitchen earlier?

"Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Gerda."

As Gerda was leaving Elsa couldn't help but comment, "Thank you for cleaning up after her." Because Lord knows that Anna couldn't just make a cake this well and not have the kitchen in disarray. Elsa then remained in the kitchen by herself, taking her time to enjoy the cake. It was something that Elsa didn't expect herself to be doing at this hour. She ended wrapping whatever was left of the cake ans stowed it away, for a later time, and hurried back to her bedchambers.

Slipping into the bedroom, she breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw a lump on her bed, curled against the sheets. She removed her slippers and let her feet bring her closer to the figure on the bed and felt her heart seize when she saw Anna holding Vincent tight against her chest, the two sleeping peacefully under the moonlight.

And as Gerda hinted at, Anna was indeed the culprit who made the chocolate. While Elsa was admiring her gentle features, she noticed a not so subtle smudge of chocolate against her rosy cheeks, and another streak on Vincent's own.

With a small wave of her hand, she conjured a snow handkerchief and wiped their faces clean, loving how their faces scrunch up adorably at the same time. But as she pulled away, both of them had a small smile on their faces, and her heart swooned.

_How can they both be so cute?_

Elsa slowly climbed into bed, her body spooning Anna's, with her left hand draped across her body snuggling close.

"Hnn..."

Smiling, Elsa nuzzled the back of Anna's head inhaling the sweet smell of chocolate in her hair.

"Thank you for the cake love."

"Mhmm...wuv you."

"I love you too.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, don't worry! Anna will be the better cook in the end, you'll see in the Redux Chapters.
> 
> Anyways, onwards
> 
> Favorite: Mother/Son moment?
> 
> Favorite: Food Shenanigan?
> 
> Favorite Elsa pick up line?
> 
> Other than that, questions, comments, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues?
> 
> Up next!: Family Day Out!


	11. Through the Tails Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this series. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is the introduction to the LECTW: Through the AU! Series a new project I picked up after getting inspired by momoxtoshiro. (Thank you Hana). Although she doesn't write for Frozen, she writes a lot of AU's which helps with the ideas that I need to keep this going.
> 
> But other than that, I hope you enjoy this first installment!
> 
> Side note: Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Through the Tails Part 1**

Anna was pretty excited about today, so much that her tail couldn't stop wagging as her head kept bobbing back and forth toward the clock and to her human Rapunzel. She scratched at the floor to grab her attention to the clock as it was almost time.

"Down Anna, I see the time." Rapunzel joked toward Anna, a very rare but bright orange golden retriever too often spoiled with long walks to the park.

It was almost 5 o'clock her usual time for her daily walk and it's by far her favorite activity to do with her human. Other than getting scratches behind her ear, eating roast beef on special occasions, or getting a bath.

Rapunzel playfully rolled her eyes, and placed the leash on her collar, "Alright alright girl we're going for a walk now."

Orange paws scratch hurriedly against the door, barking happily at the statement. " _C'mon c'mon I wanna see what's out there today!"_

But her human decided to take a different route this one time. They did cross their usual path toward the park, but she was steered to enter the streets of Arendelle. And Anna didn't mind one bit, there was just more people to see. She really did like people so it's an extra treat for her. Sure enough Anna was pretty excited and sniffed about.

But something curious got the better of her. It was a weird scent in the air, enticing but very subtle. If Anna wasn't all about sniffing the new route in front of her, she was sure to miss it.

The tug against her collar signaled the pup that she had to keep moving, after all her human had to finish the walk eventually. The pup dug her heels and proceeded to drag her owner back to the crosswalk where she caught the scent.

"Anna, c'mon girl this isn't the way home." Her human grunted under their breath. Her human can try and try again and again, but Anna was just too strong to deter her from her path.

Anna had to snort under her breath, " _Well obviously not."_

Pressing her nose to the ground, (unsanitary I know), she managed to kitten the scent again, and followed it through the waves of people. The incessant tugging mean that her human was struggling to keep up with Anna's perseverance to find that smell. She urged her human to keep up with her until they rounded into a corner into an alley.

Her human sighed and bent down to stare at Anna's green orbs in confusion, "Anna, what's gotten into you?"

Anna whined one more and gave her owner a lick to the face,  _"Trust me there's something here."_

A rattle of cans and bottles, caught both of their attention. On instinct Anna put herself in front of the sound and growled under her breath.

Her eyes were moving back and forth and back and forth till her eyes caught sight of a mass in the pocket of a wall. The wall itself was a pasty white, but the holes and cracks around it showed the wear and tear of the industry in it.

There was a pocket that stemmed from a crack that made Anna curious. After all that's where the sound came from Anna concluded.

"Anna…" Her human warned. And she should listen, and after all it could be a threat. Instead of baring her teeth at the noise, she merely cocked her head to the side and slowly inched forward.

She sat on her haunches and look down, sniffing once more. Surely whatever she was looking for was bound to be here. Besides her nose never fails her. There was a lump in the opening if Anna didn't look hard enough, she might've missed it and never looked back. Anna reached a paw out to poke at it, just a little bit.

There was no movement from it, until Anna poke at it again.

A small mew escaped and Anna's tail started to wag wildly.

Another poke and another small mew. Weak and soft, but it was there. She was the scent that Anna was looking for.

The small lump turned, and weakly looked at Anna with weary eyes before flopping its head back on the ground, possibly hoping to blend against the bleak walls so that Anna didn't see it. The slight feminine scent under the waves of odor, made Anna realize it was a small…very small female kitten.

Her coat ragged, and unkempt, definitely matted. But Anna guessed that she had a coat that most kittens would envy. Almost pure white, with subtle black stripes running across her back. If it wasn't for the messy fur, Anna and her human would probably mistake her for a rag that would be left forgotten. And probably left to die.

Anna pawed at the kitten's limp body, and pushed her nose against it's head wanting to see more of the kitten, but the kitten didn't even raise a paw to thing was shaking, wheezing, and malnourished and seem like it didn't had the energy to move away from Anna's prying nose.

Her human tugged her away, despite Anna's whines. "Anna…please she might attack."

" _She won't even look at me."_

Anna gently opened her mouth to tug the small kitten from the scruff of her neck. She pulled as gently as she could so that the small kitten can be exposed to her human.

The kitten made no effort to resist. The energy made to escape probably would almost leave her unconscious, and probably dead. Anna sat back on her haunches and gave her owner a bark of desperation. Her human's face had like a mix of confusion, then horror, and then finally realization.

Anna ears perked up when she heard her human whisper, "She probably won't make it tonight…"

That fact made Anna's tail finally stop wagging and she peered down to see the kitten take shaky breaths.

It sounded so hoarse and so faint. More whines escaped Anna's throat.

Her human motioned Anna to move toward the kitten on the floor, and then told her to stay until she returns, and then Anna watched her human take off away from the alley.

The pup knew better to stray from her spot, and laid next to the kitten with her tail curling over the top of the shaky form. " _I'll watch her until my human returns. "_

She looked down once more and growled to herself. _"If she makes it through this…I'll watch her for the rest of my life. "_

Before she knew it, her human returned breathing heavily but in her hands there was blankets. Anna's tail started to wag once more, happy that her human had a change of heart.

Her human cradled the kitten gently to her chest, coaxing the small feline to mew for her. The kitten merely blinked listlessly and shook once could hear the frustration of the situation in her human's voice. But softened when the small kitten looked at her human with what could possibly look like pair ran back down the route they used on their walks, they needed to get this little kitten to a nearby pet hospital.

Her human angrily called for a vet, making sure that her voice echoed loud enough for faster care. The double doors open and out came the vet looking flustered with the small frail body in her arms.

He motioned her owner to hand over the kitten before telling her to wait in the lobby until he returns which could take a while. Anna cried out after the kitten was taken away, and it took all of Rapunzel's patience to calm her.

"Anna,  _please_. I'm sure she'll be okay. Just wait girl, I promise."

Anna was not satisfied with that answer, but for now…there was nothing she can do.

Presently two hours had passed as Anna watched with her human pace back and forth, talking furiously under her breath.

Anna couldn't move as much as her human could as she was attached by a leash. But she didn't like staying put in her position, she hated smelling the stench of clean, polished floors with all it's chemicals. It's hard to distinguish the cat's presence which was probably the only thing that was making the dog more anxious than normal. Yet she'll tolerate it, as there are other important things to worry about.

Her thoughts couldn't help but lead to the small kitten, I hope she's okay.

Anna's ears perked when she heard the vet pop through the double doors, but drooped once more when she didn't see the bundle of fluff in her arms.

Based from the hand motions, the raised voices, Anna whined.

"You got really lucky with her, Ms. Corona But you're right she might not even make the night. Her body temperature is too low to sustain her, and very malnourished, and suffered broken bones and even if she does make it, she might not mentally or socially recover since she might possibly have depression."

The doctor shook his head, "But I am glad that you brought her here. At least here, I was able to give her a bath, and attempted to feed her just a little bit."

Her human sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Is there anything I can do now? I mean…she's all alone, and I don't think Anna would want to leave her here."

The doctor nodded, "Maybe I can pull in a couple favors for you, but I'll see what I can do for now."

With that the vet left, and it was just Anna and Rapunzel waiting patiently for any good it wasn't long when he returned, the doctor once again looks solemn but did permit only Anna to stay behind to keep the kitten company.

"I would want you to stay Ms. Corona unfortunately it's against protocol. But I can keep Anna here, as she is a pet and this is a hospital intended for pets."

The vet smiled warmly at him, "After all, she sounds like great company for the kitten."

Kristoff shifted his feet, his eyes unsure whether or not it was sane for him to leave Anna alone for practically a day. Then again Anna was guaranteed a walk, food, water and a bed for the night.

"If it's alright, and Anna is well behaved, she brought me to the kitten anyways. Thank you Doctor."

"Of course, and I'll be open the first thing in the morning."

Rapunzel was then brought Anna to the kitten, who laid prone on the kitten bed, and on her side unmoving. There was bandages wrapped across it's belly, even all her paws were covered with bandages.

But she was alive…albeit barely.

Her fur was shaved from it's matted mess, and pristine white cloak shined through.

Rapunzel bent down on her knee, and left behind the (now washed) blanket that she used to carry her in. She tucked it tenderly under her head and pressed a small kiss on it's pawed at the side of the bed, anxious to see the kitten. Rapunzel chuckled and gently lifted the retriever up on the Anna would bound over with a bundle of energy. But instead she padded slowly, as if any extra unnecessary movement would might probably jostle the kitten and put her in more pain.

Anna laid her body much like the way she did in the alley, and draped her tail against the body effectively putting the kitten in a constant state of her green eyes Anna looked up at her human and wuffed under her breath,  _"I'll be here for her."_

Rapunzel gave Anna a small scratch on the ear and whispered, "Take good care of her for me Anna. I hope she gets better."

With that her human left leaving the pup and the kitten in a circle together, sharing warmth…sharing life.

And Anna laid there every vigilante of her new found friend. With any movement at all, Anna froze to see if there was going to be any sign that the kitten was going to improve.

" _Why do I still call her a kitten…I wish I knew her name…"_ Anna sighed, and let out a yawn, " _Maybe if she wakes up…I'll ask her name…and maybe I'll ask her to stay with me."_

She nudged the little head once more and gave the kitten an affectionate lick as softly as she can. The kitten a little, and to Anna's surprise, curled tighter against her own larger frame. She was almost cocooned in a ball of warmth that alone made Anna tail wag just slightly.

She wouldn't jostle her anymore of the night and settled her head against the sheets.

Maybe, just maybe that might be enough for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> So any guesses on what other character animals will come in play? :D And any thoughts on Elsa's point of view and how it will play out?
> 
> And please let me know about the writing style it's the same one I used for Take Me Home's later chapters. I hope it was to your liking.
> 
> And of course, any questions, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues…Let me know!
> 
> -Okaami-chin.


	12. Through the Tails Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine :) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Through the Tails Part 2**

She hadn't felt so warm in a long time. Isn't heaven supposed to be warm and inviting?

Maybe she did finally die. She blinked her eyes open, and saw nothing but white for a moment. As her blue eyes adjusted, she saw tables, cabinets, filled with stuff that she didn't know that existed. She tried to move her body and hissed in pain. She nudged her head to check her body and saw that her body was restricted by bandages.

A cry of realization escaped her muzzle,  _"I'm alive?"_

I shouldn't be alive. I don't want to be alive. I should be dead. I wanted to be dead.

But why was she so warm?

The answer came to her quickly when she felt the pressure on her side. There was a flash of orange fur covering her.  _"Someone was on top of her?"_

" _Someone found her?"_

" _But why?"_

She would have to wait till later, as she heard the body next to her slowly wake up. A loud obnoxious yawn escaped, along with the loud obnoxious sound of someone licking their muzzle. The kitten felt the bed dip a bit as whoever shifted around. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that whoever that was, was going to leave her alone and for good this time.

But when she opened her eyes, she was found nose to nose with…a golden retriever with green eyes.

The kitten's ears went flat against her head, and she didn't say a word.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just got excited, you're awake!" The puppy sat back on her haunches, and from behind her the kitten could see the tail wagging furiously behind her.

Again silence.

"We found you outside all alone and stuff, I don't know what my human said though, but we brought you here, and hopefully you'd feel all better."

Then why didn't the puppy and her owner just went to put her down instead, that would've been more merciful.

"My human should be back soon, but we should all go home together."

" _But I don't even know you…"_

"I'm Anna, and I know you're scared but I'm really glad you're awake."

And she sounded genuine.

Before she knew it, she heard the door creak open and out came a blonde man and a blonde woman who was headed straight toward the pair. The kitten stiffened once more, and felt a hand pressed against her forehead. She flinched back out of reflex. But the hand returned a little softer than before. Small scratches against her head made the kitten relax, but even then the kitten couldn't bring herself to purr in delight.

"Well aside from the obvious, she survived the night, and is responding as normal. I already did the other checkups from the night before. All there is to do now is have her rest."

A sigh was heard from the young blonde woman and the kitten guessed that was Anna's human.

"She's a stray isn't she?"

"Yes. And don't worry I'll pay the fees for her."

"But what will you do next? Technically after this, I might have to send her to a local pet store, and judging how she reacted when I touch her…she might have behavioral issues and wound up back where she started."

The kitten shrunk back in her bed. That's what she always was, a nuisance.

"Anna looks like she doesn't want to leave her." Rapunzel said jokingly. "She led me right to her. If that doesn't tell me to take her in, then I must be heartless."

She bent down and looked at the kitten with a sad smile, "I'll take care of her."

The human reached out to hold one of her bandaged paws as lightly as she can, "You're coming home with us."

The kitten shook under the soft touch at first, but after a light scratch to her ears, the tough resolve faded at least just for that moment. Just as she thought the touch was over, the retriever decided that the touch wasn't enough and draped her head on top of her own. A small tongue licked across the base of her nape. A very sensitive spot she might add.

All the more it made her self conscious. How long will it take for her to be right back where she started? Alone, in the dark, waiting for death?

"Dr. Bjorgman, how long will I have to wait till I can bring her home?"

The doctor checked his clipboard and stroked his beard before continuing, "There really isn't any harm in bringing her tonight…I did give her the shots and everything she needed when she went down under during the operation. Although I do stress, that everything that you will do to her, must be slow and deliberate, and let her trust you."

At first the kitten was reluctant at the thought of being taken away again, but something about being physically to the dog, made the kitten shiver in anticipation.

And with that, the kitten was taken home. The house smelled faintly of cinnamon and cookies. Something that made her mouth water. She was placed on top of a couch pillow and the human scurried off into the kitchen. For whatever reason, the kitten didn't know. She eyes warily at the retriever who took her place right next to the kitten and curled up next to her.

" _Why does she follow me?"_

She couldn't bring herself to hiss at the puppy who stared at her in wonderment. She knew that she wanted space or headspace to get her thoughts straight. Then again, the puppy was the reason why she was initially given another chance.

"I hope you like it here! It's really warm and cozy and there's a lot of snacks so you won't get hungry!"

Anna didn't know she was rattling on about, but she just wanted to communicate that she was really glad that the kitten was here. But she did remember that the doctor said that they both must take their time with the kitten, to allow her to open up to her surroundings. And it might take a while

And then a thought crossed her mind, which in return made her tail wag faster and faster, along with her tongue rolling out of her mouth.

"Hey, hey! What's your name?"

The kitten blinked and the blue eyes were downcast again. Ears folded back against her head, and she curled into a tighter ball hoping to sink beneath the soft pillow.

Anna whined, and pawed at the pillow that the kitten was sitting on to get her attention, "Hey-"

"Anna down girl, don't try to crowd her. Give her some time."

Anna barked unhappily but stayed in place. Her eyes were still focused on the kitten who refused to look at her. She looked hopeful at her human and maybe she'll be able to get a reaction out of her.

As she was malnourished, Rapunzel was ordered to feed her through a bottle for now with milk and all the required nutrients needed for bone regrowth. But Rapunzel was unsure if she can even touch the kitten without possible injury.

She went for a gentle stroke of the head, then trialing her hand down her back. And repeat. The kitten tried to ignore the pleasant sensation that coursed through her. Again something she didn't remember feeling in a long time.

At the same time, Rapunzel whispered sweet murmurs in her hear, coaxing her to open up just a little. The retriever's tail started to wag once more when she saw the little white head peak out from behind her paws.

"It's working!"

Rapunzel was beaming at the sight of blue eyes looking at her with wonder and slight confusion. Slowly she lifted up a bottle of warm milk, and gently prodded the bottle tip at the kitten's nose.

On instinct, the kitten pawed at it, pushing it away from her face but Rapunzel wasn't deterred.

"C'mon kitty kitty, here's some work milk for you."

" _Milk?"_

The kitten didn't remember the last time she had a good meal. It sounded heavenly. So when the bottle tip came close, she enclosed the bottle in her paws and sucked, relishing the taste of milk. And she drank ever drop, comfortable and warm.

As she was slowly was rocked back and forth, Rapunzel peered down and wondered, "I think we should give you a name."

Rapunzel poked her nose, and the kitten sneezed, "I want to start something new with you. I want to give you the freedom of a new life."

In protest, or at least from what it sounds like, the kitten tried to refuse, "I can't just call you kitten forever you cutie. What do you think Anna?"

Anna barked happily and licked Rapunzel's face in gusto, "Well Anna wants to give you a new name too!"

Rapunzel lifted the kitten in her arms and spinned once in a circle before sitting down once more. "I think I'll name you…Hmmm how does Elsa sound?"

The kitten looked at the human with a demurred expression. Rapunzel chuckled lightly at the sight of the kitten finally showing some form of expression, "Elsa it is. Elsa, this is Anna, and I think you guys are going to get along very well."

The newly named kitten, Elsa, looked over her shoulder to see Anna trying her hardest to stay in her place. She was trying her hardest to contain her excitement. The kitten stayed low as Anna approached her with a happy walk.

Anna bowed down, so that her head rested on her paws but kept her green eyes locked onto blue ones. Elsa moved smoothly toward the pup, unsure how her new life will make sense if she was near a dog.

She pawed at Anna's nose to see her reaction, and all she got in return was a wet tongue licking the side of her face in greeting.

"I'm Anna! And wow I really like your name! Ooh ooh! We could play all day, or sleep under the sun, or go for walks!"

As the pup going on and on, Elsa hurried back and huddled around Rapunzel's leg. Rapunzel bent down and motioned Anna to come just a little bit closer. She kissed the top of her puppy's head and looked into those very excited eyes, "We got give her some time Anna, but I'm sure you guys will get along just fine!"

"I can't wait to get her to talk to me soon, I bet she has a pretty voice," Anna barked. "And cats are not loud like us dogs, so I can't wait!"

Later into the night, as everyone got ready for bed, Rapunzel offered for Elsa to be taken to bed and sleep near the human. Elsa was unsure but she did like the feeling of silk brushing against her sides, so she couldn't refuse. She was given a blanket to stay warm for the night, and after a kiss to the head, the human settled back into bed waiting for sleep,

At first she was apprehensive of the puppy sleeping so close to her, but she was surprised to see that the pup chose to sleep at the foot of the bed, a large distance away from the cat. The pup didn't look mad or upset, but in understanding that Elsa needed space for now.

By the time Rapunzel fell asleep, the only two who was still awake was her pets, watching each other in the moonlight.

"Hey Elsa?"

The only response she got back was a pair of eyes staring back at her, blinking.

"I'm glad I found you."

Elsa said nothing, not even a small mew.

Anna waited till the eyes left her gaze before Anna proceeded to ball up to stay warm for the night. But then she felt a little pressure at her side and she opened one eye slowly.

Elsa, the kitten who didn't want to stay near her was now pressed against her side looking for warmth.

This time Anna didn't say a word, but wrapped her tail along her form and moved slightly so that her slightly larger frame would blanket the kitten in a ball of warmth.

Anna was pretty content, and maybe that was all she needed to do was just to wait till Elsa reaches out for her. And just when she was about to fall asleep, her ears flicked in the air when she caught an unfamiliar rumble in the air. Sounded a lot more like marbles being dropped on a carpet floor. The sound of soft purrs filling the room. And Anna couldn't wait to hear that sound over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions, concerns, thoughts, feelings, thoughts, issues. :D


	13. Through the Tails Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it was pointed out, Elsanna is not Elsanna in this AU! It's more of companionship since they are two different species haha.
> 
> BUT LOVE IS LOVE.
> 
> And this is also unbetaed.
> 
> Enjoy!~

**Through the Tails Part 3**

And their routine continued like that for the next week. Elsa refused to make a sound around Anna, but will still curl around the pup's warm body in the evening right after Rapunzel falls asleep.

But what Anna noticed throughout the day though, Elsa does stay around Anna, but at a good distance. In fact, throughout the day she is literally wrapped around Rapunzel's figure in some way, around her shoulder on the couch, in her lap while watching TV. While she was not begging for attention like other kittens that Anna witnessed, in her own way she wants to be included in some way. Kinda of what Anna expected from a kitten.

Anna didn't mind that Elsa preferred their human during the day time. After all space is what Elsa needed to get used to her surroundings. Elsa never strayed into a room alone for one. It's like Elsa is only completely comfortable when everyone is asleep, and where she can feely make a decision on her own.

Not that it was a bad thing, it's nice knowing that even Anna can get personal attention from Elsa. And it was nice hearing the sounds of purrs lulling her to sleep. Just the thought of the warmth pressed against her side is enough to get her tail wagging every time.

Because Anna had all this time to observe the kitten, she did find stuff that was rather odd about Elsa.

First of all, contrary to popular belief, Elsa loves to stay in places where it's cold, so near the apartments' fan, vents, opened windows. It's as if the cold doesn't bother her. Anna didn't know the appeal to the colder weather, but knew not to question it. The kitten also liked anything that had the color of blue on it, so missing blue towels, blue socks, and dare Anna say blue undergarments.

Anna did like the color blue, but it's her secret that she liked Elsa's blue eyes.

At the same time Elsa spent the time to observe her companion as well. First of all Anna was clutzy as she would walk into the walls more than once since she was running to fast to sow down before impact. Anna can eat...an alarming amount of food in less than 5 minutes. I mean a good two bowl full of dog food shouldn't disappear that fast. Purr-sonally, Elsa likes to take the time to enjoy her meal but as Anna points out, "I want to eat fast so I can taste stuff faster!"

Elsa would just watch on the side, and look on making sure that the pup wouldn't accidentally choke on her food. Which Elsa swears happens in numerous occasions.

And as always at 5 PM, her human would return to take Anna for a daily walk. The kitten was offered to join with but it involved a leash and just knowing she was going to tied made Elsa tense with her ears flat against her head with her teeth semi-bared. But sh would wait ever so vigilante on top of the couch looking at the window waiting for them to come home.

The kitten in turn thought it was strange to see the puppy at a distance. In a way she was thankful that she was able to get comfortable without prying paws and wet noses. After a week of being in the Corona residence she can definitely say that she feels comfortable now. Yet there was always that lingering feeling that it might all just be temporary.

The loving embraces, warm food, the company that she was accustomed to would disappear.

Even so…until that day comes, Elsa would enjoy it as much as she can. She just has to find a way to show that she does love being in this house. It's the best home she has.

It was one night that both their human had to be away from the house for the day leaving the two pets to their own devices.

"Anna, Elsa be good now, I'll be back later!" And with that she was gone.

As always Elsa was on top of the couch, curled in a little ball looking at the TV, which somehow magically turned on when she stepped on one of the buttons of the remote.

_Human contraptions are so weird._

The only one that she found interesting so far is that pointing red ball that always seems to be just out of her reach. She was astonished that her primal instincts kicked in whenever that red dot trailed across the room. She has yet to catch it.

_So much for being an apex predator…I swear I will catch that infernal-_

"Wha'cha watching?"

The feline merely pointed her tail at the TV to tell Anna her answer without uttering a word. The puppy chuckled nervously when she realized what a bit of stupid question that was. All she had to do was just look at it.

"I know it's been a week and all…but why won't you talk to me?"

The kitten merely blinked. That was a good question though, why did she avoid talking to Anna for this long? Elsa practically uses her body for warmth (which she was forever grateful for).

"It kinda hurts my feelings, and we've been living together, and I thought we could play together and do stuff together. And you know…I care about you, and I want…"

_I want to know if you'd care about me too…_

The puppy whined, and turned away t trot off to the backyard, and dig up holes. Elsa stayed on her perch unsure what to think about the admission.

Elsa sighed and stood and found herself wandering off to the same spot the puppy was in. It's not she hated the puppy, it's just…weird. Puppies and dogs are supposed to be the enemy, which partly is the reason why she was left out on the streets in the first place. Some dogs are just terrible, they keep trying to bite her tail and tackle her. Deep down inside she knew that Anna was different. She saved her life afterall, and she was kinda and she was really fluffy and warm.

Elsa shook her head away from the rambling thoughts. Besides the only way she was able to express herself was at night with purring. She knows for sure that Anna heard her.

_I should probably do something about this._

As expected the puppy was flat on the floor, with her head in her paws looking out toward plants around her. With her back toward the kitten, it gave the kitten a very sly idea.

Elsa for once was feeling a little playful.

She quickly climbed up the fence as quietly as she can, and slinked her way just so that she was barely out of the puppy's peripherals. Wither back arched, her tail pointed in the air she jumped. With all four paws, she landed on top of Anna's head who yelped out of instinct. With her body balanced on her head, she let her tail drift down to tickle Anna in the nose, prompting Anna to sneeze over and over again.

When Anna flopped on to her side to furiously paw at her nose Elsa got off with her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Why you-"

And the very meticulously crafted game of tag ensued. Every time the puppy came close to jumping on top of the kitten, Elsa managed to be just a tad be faster in escaping. Just to amuse herself she would always be at a high perch, just out of Anna's jumping range. Anna circled around multiple times waiting anxiously for the kitten to drop down before the pursuit began again.

Whenever Anna had to catch her breath, the kitten merely sat down and licked her paws as if congratulating herself for a job well done. Anna in returned growled not in hostility but in frustration. For a moment, Anna found it frustrating that she can't catch the kitten, ten she realized the point of this chase.

_She's…she's playing with me._

Soon after a while Anna noticed that the kitten started to limp once more, Anna stopped the chase. Instead she trotted to the kitten and gently nudged her nose at her side, "Hey if you want, I'll carry you to the house, and since you're the winner of tag let's get some treats!"

Elsa this time didn't resist, and found herself latched onto Anna's back. In its own way it's amusing.

She licked the top of Anna's head in thanks and let herself be led away.

After hearty drinks of milk (that Anna spilled from the fridge no less) and some bits of cat food, Elsa found herself taxed from the day's activities. Certainly it was the first time in a long time that Elsa had fun playing tag with someone else and not waste that energy on survival.

Anna was surprised that from eating to just relaxing on the couch, Elsa was now in close proximity.

"I had fun today, did you have fun?"

With a swish of her tail, Elsa poked Anna in the nose, with the latter trying to nip on it gently.

"Haha right forget I asked."

Elsa stretched and this time without warning, pressed her body closed to Anna's just as she would every night for the past week,

"It's like you only like me for my warmth," Anna joked, and draped her tail over Elsa's smaller body.

And Elsa meowed softly, "I like you for more than just your warmth. But it's what brought me to you in the first place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys couldn't guess it by now, Rapunzel likes teasing Elsa with a lazer pointer :D
> 
> Let me know if you have questions, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues.
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	14. Through the Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AU!
> 
> Don't worry I'm still working on the Pet!AU.
> 
> Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine~ but please do enjoy this teaser!

**Through the Sparks Prologue**

Elsa was working on her nth hour in the office. She couldn't be so sure, but he knew that the sun had already set for the day, but work was work and she couldn't afford to fall behind now. Not since the next pile of work for tomorrow- er I mean later today would add on to the pile she was currently working on now.

It was going to be one of those long nights in the office by herself (not counting the security that has to be there at all costs). But it was fine anyways, she was always on edge during the morning, it was better to work at night. At least no one was watching/

"That's my 73rd transcript tonight… another 73 to go…" She mumbled to herself, rubbing her eyes to push back the fatigue. "And another set of contracts to go over and writing this month's upcoming meeting."

Leaning back in her chair, she stretched; groaning out loud when she heard her spine pop up and down the base of her spine. She glanced at the time and saw that it was nearly 2 AM in the morning. She swore under her breath, not liking that most of her time was spent in this dingy cubicle that she has.

_Elsa breathe...gotta breathe. The faster you get this done, the faster you can go home._

She rolled her eyes and flipped her bangs back, "And then repeat it all over again. How lovely."

_Definitely stayed sitting for so long, maybe I should get something to eat. Definitely forgotten to refill my coffee mug too._

Just as she rose to stand, the greatest thing on the plane that could've happened at the very moment.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

"Great…just great." She sighed as she wandered off.

Power's out.


End file.
